Jump Chain Gothic 14 - Smallville
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Since I badly want to write this story and I don't feel inspired to write for any of the others I've decided to skip ahead to my DC Jump and to post a few chapters. Jump 13 will be the Santa Jump, and there will be no vacation Jump story. Normal warnings apply. Please read and review. This story will involve many DC dimensions. I hope it doesn't get confusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

This is the 14th story of a planned 20. I'm just not doing them in order as I have to write what I feel inspired to write and I simply don't feel motivated to write the Santa Jump. I doubt I'll ever finish the whole series, but I'll do my best and hopefully, the stories are entertaining. **  
**

This next part is just to help me keep track of things. Feel free to skip down to the start of the story, and if any of you do read it and notice that some important information seems to be missing please do let me know.

**Body Mod**

-Point Allocation (150 CP)

-Electricity (140 CP)

-Plumbing (130 CP)

-Heat/A.C. (120 CP)

-Force Wall (100 CP)

-Shelving (100 CP)

-Terminal (90 CP)

-Robots (70 CP)

-Housing (50 CP)

-Medbay (30 CP)

-Portal (0 CP)

**Companion Housing Complex Supplement:**

-Point Allocation (1000 CP)

-Electric (1000 CP)

-Plumbing (1000 CP)

-Heat/A.C. (1000 CP)

-Deluxe Bedroom (900 CP)

-Deluxe Bathroom (800 CP)

-Dining Hall (750 CP)

-Deluxe Kitchen (600 CP)

-Entertainment Centre (500 CP)

-Library (300 CP)

-Garden (150 CP)

-Cleaning Closet (125 CP)

-Maintenance (125 CP)

-Medical Bay (125 CP)

-Rooms with a View (100 CP)

-Phone (50 CP)

-Theme (0 CP)

**Past Jumps.**

Mass Effect

\- Budget (1000cp)

\- Race: Human (1000cp)

\- Age 2d8 + 20 = 23 (1000cp)

\- Eden Prime (900cp)

\- Marine (800cp)

\- Sentinel Tech/Biotic

\- Finesse (500cp)

\- Supportive Mindset (350cp)

\- Not A Stupid Grunt (50cp)

\- Loadout (50cp)

\- Extra Credits (0cp)

\- Shepard's Flock (100cp)

\- Assistant VI (0cp)

Terminator Jump

Drop-In - You wake up in your chosen location with no overlapping memories to mess with your mind.

Smash Those Metal Motherfuckers - You have received several years worth of training on how to fight. Giving you basic proficiency with the all hand-held weapons used in the 1980s to the 2000s. You won't necessarily know the entire ins and outs of the weapons, but you will know how to shoot them reliably. You also have a general idea of what kind of weapons would be needed to deal with armoured targets.

Judgement Day - You automatically know the exact date and time to Judgement Day. Outside this jump, Judgement Day counts as any mass extinction or apocalyptic event for sapient species within 100 years and how, but not why, it happens. Because the future is not written, this perk will keep track of the event to the hour. So if the 2 years away apocalyptic event turned into 2 weeks and 3 hours, you will instantly know.

Most Paranoid Delusions Are Intricate - For the normal person, it's hard to find out who's actually telling the truth and who needs a straight jacket. You, however, can spot these. Whether it's through experience or a gut instinct, you will know if an apparent conspiracy theorist/nut-job is actually telling a factual or rational account. Grows in power and accuracy in relation to the threat. If they're telling the truth about the end of all mankind, you will know 100%.

Thank You, Jumper, For Your Courage Through The Dark Years - Your skills in passing on knowledge and raising people are great. You could train and raise a child to be able to fight and survive during humanities darkest hour. Whether it is one-on-one or with groups, you can give them your knowledge and courage.

Hey, Wait! You Swore! - Whenever you make a deal with someone, whether it be through a legal document or a pinky promise, they will not break it. If you make a machine that was built purely for assassination swear to not kill any human, no human casualties will accrue because of it. This doesn't give you a blanket cover. Said machine from earlier will still maim people and break ankles, but they will live. A person with an incredible amount of willpower can resist this perk. But no matter what, they will still feel really hesitant to and guilty if they do.

No Fate But What We Make - You are not bound by fate nor is anyone you work with. Your destiny is only what you make of it. No magician or time-traveller can ever force you onto a different path against your will. This extends to the point that people and things that are deemed unstoppable or even unkillable, just because they are destined to, can be killed by you permanently. Finally, it protects you from time-travellers in general. For if someone wants to kill you. They have to kill you in the present. Travelling through time to kill your mother won't work.

One Possible Future. From Your Point Of View - Time travel is anything but simple. One trip can be complicated. 5 can be downright absurd. But not for you. Not only can you tell what the date it is at any time, but you have a mind that can organize and understand the convoluted nature of multiple timelines.

Items:

And Your Motorcycle - A 1990 Fatboy with black paint with red pinstripe, leather seating, leather side bags, chrome-covered piping, and a chrome-covered engine. This particular one is strong enough to carry a person weighing upwards of 800lbs and can keep going after falling down over 20ft and not lose any speed. It also comes with an infinite fuel supply.

Star Trek Voyager

Star Trek: Voyager Jump

Budget - 1000cp

Stowaway - 1000cp

Human - 1000cp

Trader: Mercantile & Diplomacy - 900cp

Adaptable - 850cp

Tapestry of Life - 700cp

Romulan Ale - 700cp

Disruptor Rifle - 500cp

Life Support Belt - 200cp

Runabout (free trader) - 200cp

Companions - 0cp

Miranda

Budget - 200cp

Stowaway - 200cp

Human - 200cp

Operations: Quartermaster - 200cp

Ship Shape - (free operations) - 200cp

Cloak for Runabout - 100cp

Tractor Beam - 0cp

Tali - 200cp

Budget - 200cp

Stowaway - 200cp

Human - 150cp

Operations: Engineering - 150cp

Ship Shape - (free operations) 150cp

Tr-116 Rifle - 0cp

Stargate Atlantis

Background: Drop In

Starting Location: Uninhabited Planet with a Stargate

Perks:

ATA Gene (50 CP) (950): You seem to have a strong expression of the Ancient Technology Activation gene: enough for Ancient devices to respond to you, which would make you valuable to the Atlantis Expedition for this reason alone. After this jump, you may choose to emulate the bare minimum gene sequences that alien biometric sensors look for in "friendlies" to reactivate, though you don't gain any functionality of those genes. Whether this perk involves actual biology or ﬁat is up to you, but either way, it still won't help if tech is locked to unique individuals rather than general groups.

ATA Gene Natural (50 CP) (900): Basically an improved version of the above perk allowing for better control of Ancient technology.

Still in There (100cp) (800): Molecules incorporated to be reincorporated someplace else? Consciousness uploaded into a digital realm? Frozen for thousands of years as a cryogenically preserved meat popsicle? Split into multiple versions via technobabble? Or just being tortured, killed and resurrected over and over again? All of these arguably involve being technically or temporarily dead, which can end a Jumper's chain. But you no longer have to worry about such issues. Your continuity of self endures, even if there might not be much for you to be aware of. There's no worry of going mad (not from the death part anyway) if you were disposed to such things, but this perk only goes so far; if you die by accident or by the deliberate intent to end you permanently, this perk won't activate.

It's All Kruvis To Me (Free): Whether you're in another country or another galaxy, understanding people you've never met before or reading the local signs just isn't a problem – everything you focus on seems to be spoken and even written in your language. Convenient! It doesn't even look dubbed or subbed unless you concentrate, which you can also do to toggle this perk oﬀ or on. Works both ways if you're trying to communicate with people, but doesn't help with technobabble or if you aren't paying attention.

Aurora-Class Battleship (800 CP) (0): While it is built with the timeless aesthetics of all Ancient craft, this vessel is a little short on personal luxuries; it is a Lantean warship, over three kilometers long and used in the war against the Wraith. This ship has a galactic-class hyperdrive and amazing sublight engine performance, able to be modiﬁed to push nearly c. Comes with a ZPM, excellent shields, batteries of pulse weapons and a full complement of drone missiles for armament; more than a match in a ﬁght for any one of the other starships listed here except a fully-supplied City Ship. Its hangars are small, but twenty puddle jumpers can be found therein. Enough to evacuate the whole crew, assuming there is anywhere to go.

Merlin

Budget - 1000cp

Age 17+d8 = 24

Gender (Fixed)

Origin

Knight - 900

Perks

He Went To The Tavern - 800

Knightly Skills - Free

Chivalry - 750

Authority - 600

Mystical Sensitivity - 500

The Lay Of The Land - 400

Knight's Gear - 400

Magic Ring - 300

Dragon Forged Weapon - 0

Star Wars

**Star Wars - Clone Wars Jump**

**Jump Setup**

Budget - 1000cp

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Force Sensitive - 800cp

Allegiance - Independent

Human - Free

Perks

Melee Training - 700cp

Force Powers

Starting Powers - 700cp

(Basic Force powers that come naturally to every Force user. Telepathy, Telekinesis, Force empathy, Force speed, Farsight, Force stealth, Force sight and Mind trick)

Breath Control - 700cp

Force Stasis - 700cp

Force Listening - 700cp

Absorb/Deflect Energy - 600cp

Beast Control - 500cp

Holocron Collection - 300cp

R2 Series Astromech Droid - 200cp

Companions - 0cp

Drawbacks

The Prequel Trilogy +0cp

(This will cause the jump to start during the Phantom Menace)

Morgana Pendragon

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Budget - 400cp

Politician

My People Are Dying! - 400cp

In Thunderous Applause - 100cp

Ranged Training - 0cp

Miranda Lawson

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Budget - 400cp

Politician

My People Are Dying! - 400cp

Justified Paranoia - 250cp

YT-2400 light freighter - 0cp

Tali'Zorah

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Engineer

Budget - 400cp

Military Engineer - 400cp

CloakShape fighter - 250cp

Republic Vehicle Blueprints - 50cp

Datapad - 50cp

Blaster Pistol - 0cp

Seven of Nine

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Budget - 400cp

Engineer

Military Engineer - 400cp

Cyberneticist - 250cp

Separatist Droid Blueprints - 150cp

Utility Belt- 100cp

Stun Pistol - 50cp

Ten Thousand Credits -0cp

Samantha Carter

Civilian

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Budget - 400cp

Midichlorian Detector - 250cp

AT-RT - 150cp

Jetpack - 50cp

Pack of Thermal detonators - 0cp

Skyrim

Gothic

Budget - 1000cp

Age - 29

Identity - Mage (focused on conjuration)

Race - N/A

Gender - Male

Region - Skyrim

Standing Stone - Lover

Clever Craft - 1000cp

Impact - 900cp

Duel Casting - 750cp

Smith - 650cp

Black Star - 500cp

Skyforge - 300cp

Ore Vein - 100cp

Hail Companion - 50cp

Hail Companion - 0cp

**Morgana Pendragon**

Budget - 500cp

Age - 27

Identity - Mage (focused on alteration)

Race - N/A

Gender - Female

Region - Skyrim

Standing Stone - Mage

Imperial Luck - 400cp

Clever Craft - 400cp

Impact - 300cp

Knapsack - 200cp

Staff of Magnus - 0cp

**Allnel Forestwind**

Budget - 500cp

Age - 26

Identity - Thief

Race - Bosmer

Gender - Female

Region - Skyrim

Standing Stone - The Tower

Archer - 500cp

Stealth - 500cp

Leather Armour - 500cp

Steel Bow - 500cp

Steel Sword - 500cp

Steel Dagger - 500cp

Nightingale Armour - 350cp

Nightingale Blade - 150cp

Skeleton Key -0cp

Harry Potter

Gothic (Damien Pendragon)

Budget 1000cp

Half-Blood - 900cp

Wealthy - 800cp

Ravenclaw

Memory Spell Specialist - 700cp

Occlumency - 700cp

Clean Blooded - 600cp

Non-Verbal - 500cp

Quidditch Star - 400cp

Deluminator - 375cp

Flask of Polyjuice - 350cp

Pet Owl - 350cp

Nimbus Two Thousand - 350cp

Dragon-Hide Jacket - 350cp

Goblin Made Sword 200cp

Companion - 100cp (Morgana)

Companion - 0cp (Serana)

Morgana Pendragon

Budget 400cp

Pure-Blood - 400cp

Wealthy - 400cp

Gryffindor - 400cp

Dedicated - 300cp

Occlumency - 200cp

Clean Blooded - 200cp

Legilimency -100cp

Parselmouth - 0cp

Serana Volkihar

Budget 400cp

Muggleborn - 400cp

Middle Class - 400cp

Hufflepuff - 400cp

Dedicated - 400cp

Occlumency - 300cp

Clean Blooded - 200cp

Muggle Duelling - 150cp

Most Potenete Potions - 0cp

Fallout

Budget - 1000cp

Background

Wild Card

Faction

None

Location

Goodsprings

Race

Human

Perks

Ferocious Loyalty - 400cp

Items

Basic Gear - 400cp

Pipboy - 400cp

K9000 Cyberdog Gun - 200cp

Snow Globes - 150cp

Vault 13 Canteen - 100cp

Followers

The Courier - 50cp

Hound Dog - 0cp

MCU

MCU Jump Set Up

Budget - 1000cp

Gothic

New York - 950cp

Drop in - 950cp

Soundtrack of the Galaxy - 950cp

Darcy Time - 850cp

Asgardian - 450cp

Quad Blasters - 450cp

Asgardian Armor - 450cp

SHIELD Membership - 400cp (part time consultant)

Asgardian Armory - 100cp

4 Companions - 0cp

Companions

Miranda Lawson

New York

Drop In

Budget - 500cp

Professor of Asskicking - 400cp

Quad Blasters - 400cp

Hanger Bay - 100cp

Quinjet - 0cp

Tali'Zorah

New York

Drop In

Budget - 500cp

Professor of Asskicking - 400cp

Quad Blaster - 400cp

Destroyer Prototype Gun - 200cp

Hydra Stock Pile -0cp

Seven of Nine

New York

Drop In

Budget - 500cp

Professor of Asskicking - 400cp

Helmet of the Stars - 300cp

The Cradle - 100cp

Yaka Arrow - 0cp

Samantha Carter

New York

Drop In

Budget - 500cp

Professor of Asskicking - 400cp

Quad Blaster - 400cp

M-Ship - 200cp

Black Widow Bites - 100cp

Cosmi-Rod - 0cp

Stranger Things

Gothic

Budget - 1000cp

Location

Hawkins, Indiana

Identity

Scientist (Inventor)

Skills

Universal Knowledge - Free

Sixth Sense Static - 900cp

Mad Science - 700cp

Party Role

Mage - 550cp

Artist - 500cp

Flattering Flirt - 400cp

Research Notes - 300cp

Companion - 200cp (Romanoff, assume I take her as a companion during the MCU Jump)

Eleven - 0cp

Natasha Romanoff

Budget - 500cp

Location

Hawkins, Indiana

Identity

Citizen (Wife)

Avoidance - Free

Universal Knowledge - 400cp

Party Role

Cleric - 250cp

Artist - 200cp

Car - 0cp

BTVS

Budget - 1000cp

Identity

Watcher - 950cp

Name - Damien Mason

(My cover will be as a new Watcher out of the academy who'd been sent to observe Buffy and Giles while teaching science at the high school. Replacing Mr. Gregory so he doesn't get killed by the Prey Mantis lady in season one)

Gender - Male

Age - 25 - 900cp

High Stakes Fighter - 800cp

Swordplay - 750cp

Demonology - 750cp

Book of Kelsor - 700cp

Box of Gavrok - 500cp

Mr. Pointy - 450cp

Vorpal Sword - 150cp

Hunga Munga - 100cp

1959 DeSoto - 0cp

Victory Condition

Five Seasons Is All You Get

Prevent Buffy from jumping into the portal at the end of Season 5. If she survives and the barriers between worlds don't collapse then you win. Should you fail, reality itself will come apart, and that will bring about Game Over.

Companions

Imported

Morgana Mason

Fellow Watcher and housewife

Age - 25

Hermione Mason

Age - 18

Trainee Watcher, distant cousin, and college student.

Luna Mason

Age - 18

Trainee Watcher, distant cousin, and college student.

Jane Mason (Eleven)

Age - 15

Student at Sunnydale High and adopted daughter of Damien Mason.

Non-Imported

Miranda Lawson

(To run the casino under a fake identity which can later be set up)

Serana

(Will look after Castle Pendragon)

Other

Cameron - Teacher's Assistant.

Vacation

**1000cp**

Ideal Weather - 900 CP

Something Different - 800 CP

Private Resort - 700 CP

Active Itinerary - 600 CP

Bottomless Pockets for - 300 CP

Companions Can Come Too - 200 CP

Additional Month - 100 CP

Scrapbook - 0 CP

Santa

**Companions. **

Miranda Lawson, Violet Parr, Seven of Nine, Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect), Tali'Zorah (Halloween Universe) Samantha Carter, Hermoine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Serana, Triss, Veronica, Valkyrie, Black Widow, Jane (aka 11) Morgana, Ahsoka, Raven, Padme, Winifred Burkle, Amy Madison, Faith Lehane, Dawn Summers, she was sent with Jumper Gothic by her mother so as to keep her safe from Glory.

Others

Cameron

Sol

Triss's cyber dog

R2 droid.

**The Cosmic Warehouse**

Companion Housing

Vehicle Bay

The Bay

\- Budget (20cp)

\- Maintenance Drones (16cp)

\- Fuelling Station (12cp)

\- Garage (11cp)

\- Machine Shop (10cp)

\- Automated Machine Shop (9cp)

\- Industrial Engineering Tools (6cp)

\- Matter Furnace (0cp)

Hanger Bay

Shipyard

Jumper Shipyard

Budget 500cp

Extra Drydock - 425cp

Extra Docking ports - 420cp

Extra Waiting Areas - 415cp

Size Increase - 395cp

Maintenance Drones - 385cp

Fueling Station - 355cp

Crew -325cp

Shields - 305cp

Defence turrets - 295cp

Cloaking Device - 245cp

External Airlocks - 240cp

Starship Manufactory - 40cp

Security Force - 20cp

Size Increase - 0cp

Space Dock

Space Dock Add-on

\- Budget (200cp)

\- Maintenance Drones (185cp)

\- Fuelling Station (165cp)

\- Crew (140cp)

\- Cloaking Device (125cp)

\- Observation Deck (120cp)

\- Shields (100cp)

\- Hanger Bay Doors (90cp)

\- Extra Dry Dock (40cp)

\- Size Increase 1 (20cp)

\- Extra Docking Ports (10cp)

\- Defence Turrets (0CP)

Asgardian Armoury

Vault

Museum (added during the Santa Jump)

Ore Addon

Skyforge Addon

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville **

**Part 1**

** Cosmic Warehouse.**

With the Xmas Jump finally over I was now ready to get back to doing proper Jumps and since I'd had a good long time to plan a DC Jump I'd chosen a Smallville Jump with great care. The small town would make a good base of operations for exploration of the DC multiverse. Which that dimension was connected to. I'd made sure of this well in advance as it wouldn't do to end up stuck in that one dimension for ten years as the situation would get rather boring very quickly.

This would be much like Sunnydale served me during the BTVS Jump, only since the DC universe was so big and complex I should be spending a lot more of my time in alternate realities. Also since I had a lot more companions now than I had in past Jumps we'd be able to divide into teams and get a lot more exploring done. Unlike the BTVS Jump, this DC Jump would last a full decade so we had plenty of time to have fun.

Jump Chan had warned me a while back that the DC multiverse wasn't as stable as others so I couldn't count on the dimensions all running at the same speed or even staying in the same state. The time thing made some sens to me as while normally the date remained the same when I travelled to an alternate version of whatever world it was I currently called home, that wouldn't always be the case in the DC multiverse and a day in one world might be a week or an hour in another. This was something I could grasp, and I greatly looked forward to seeing what the DC multiverse had to offer as its lack of stability should make it interesting to explore, as I wasn't at all certain what that meant.

I might have some fun in the Smallville universe as well. With my powers, which included a lot of magic, not even Clark Kent could hope to stop me from doing whatever the hell I wanted, not many people had even ever tried, and there were some interesting characters I'd be able to interact with better as another powerful super being than as a mere mortal.

Mostly I'd be focused on the characters of other DC dimensions as they would have people who could stand up to me and there were plenty that could even destroy me despite how powerful I'd become so I'd have to be careful around them. Plus they would have technology in those dimensions that even the Halloween Universe hadn't been able to provide me with so they were worth checking out despite the dangers.

Looking over the Jump Set Up, not for the first time I found that I was not impressed. The Jump wasn't set up very well, there were no discounts or anything like that, but it was the only version of the Set Up I was able to find and while I could make my own I liked using the Jumps other people made as it would fun.

Not that it really mattered as this was Jump 14 so by now I'd accumulated so many Perks, powers, technology and magic that I didn't really need more, and by this point, I had so many companions that deciding who to import would be impractical anyway. With that in mind, I got started.

_Smallville Jump._

_Budget 1000cp_

_Smallville Kansas- despite the attention Metropolis gets Smallville itself is the place where most important events for the next decade will be happening_

Since there were no options there I moved on.

_Kryptonian- like Clark Kent himself, you are a member of the "rare" species of krypton, disregarding the hundreds that show up later. You have the strength, speed and durability of your kind for free but the rest won't show up in this decade, so you don't get them. Age is 16_

While expensive getting a Kryptonian form was important to me as during the last Jump I'd gotten myself a new normal human form, which would make this teenage Kryptonian body my 5th form so that I could add favourable DNA to in order to make a near-perfect form. If my studies of genetics over the Jumps proved as fruitful as I hoped with Kryptonian DNA and the other samples I'd taken along the way I should be able to make that awesome body during this Jump.

Aside from that this new form should allow me to get close to the Clark Kent living in Smallville as I would need to keep an eye on him so he didn't bugger up any of my plans. He could do with some guidance from someone who knew more about his people than he did, and I was used to having superpowers so I could help him control his own talents.

400cp

_X-ray vision- the ability to see through anything and everything that isn't made of lead or meteor rock. While your range of vision is only the same as normal it will grow with time, and by the end of the decade, you'll be able to see everything happening around you within 20 miles._

I might find it mildly useful and it was only a hundred CP. Besides if I didn't develop some of the same powers as Clark Kent did over the decade he might start to wonder if I really was a member of his race. The power of flight should be easy enough to achieve given all the magic and tech I had access to, and I already had a super hearing ability called Force Listen.

The heat vision would be tricky as I didn't want to give myself cybernetic eyes with laser in them, and if Clark Kent ever used his X-ray vision on me he'd see that the eyes were fake. I'd have trouble with the ice breathe too, but it took years for Clark to develop these powers and by that he might be ready for the truth or I could find some way to give myself that power.

300cp

_Alien ship- the ship you arrived on, large enough to carry you and capable of space flight, also has the ability to purify toxic materials turning them into a clear glass-like substance._

So for this Jump, I would have to arrive on a ship rather than be inserted directly in society. That would make setting up a life in Smallville somewhat difficult if not for the fact that I had an AI who alter computer records. Also, it would be good for my science babes to have some Kryptonian technology to study as theirs was one of the few races we'd not gotten any technology from before. Well them and the Time Lords, but I'd get around to them sooner or later.

200cp

_Phantom zone portal- a bracelet that when thrown turns into a one way portal to the phantom zone, you and your companions cannot be thrown into the phantom zone by this portal._

I did like having ways to access other dimensions and this one would be safe to study assuming that the bracelets didn't let things out. We'd have to be careful about that. Plus it would come in handy if I needed to deal with some superpower creature that for some reason I couldn't kill.

0cp

_Weakness to kryptonite - Now like Mr Kent you have the full weakness to kryptonite. proximity to green meteor, rocks will drain you of your powers, slowly poison and then kill you. Red will remove any inhibitions you had as well as boosting your aggressive impulses. Blue will simply nullify your powers. Black will split you into 2 people one normal you the other an evil twin, you will, however, remain immune to gold kryptonite._

_Mandatory for Kryptonians for 0 cp._

I knew that Gold Kryptonite was a rare form of Kryptonite that can negate a Kryptonian's healing factor under a yellow sun and can potentially remove their powers forever. Not that it really mattered to me as if under threat from the meteor rock I'd just change my physical form or active my personal shield.

When I'd first started researching this Jump I'd recalled that the Batman of the Injustice games had a dagger made from gold kryptonite. Since I was immune to that it would make sense for me to find enough of the gold stuff to make my own dagger. In case I needed to stab a Kryptonian.

There was no mention of magic hurting Kryptonians, but since I'd been studying magic for decades I was more than able to defend myself against such forces. Plus again I could just change forms if I came up against anything or anyone magical.

A few other matters needed to be dealt with before starting off this Jump. I had to create a backstory for my Kryptonian form. I wasn't going to be a drop-in, nor would I be a High School student with records, I'd arrive on Earth in a Kryptonian ship, one larger than Clarks since my Kryptonian body would be sixteen years of age so more like Kara's ship.

On the subject of Kara's ship, sometime soon after the Jump started I should recover that and wake her up under controlled conditions, but that was something to be attended to later. For now, I needed to focus on me and come with a backstory Clark would believe.

It started off easily enough with me choosing a Kryptonian name, that of Jax-Om, thankfully not related to Jax-Ur a Kryptonian villain. He was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for destroying Wegthor, one of the planet's inhabited moons when experimenting with space travel. Although that happened in one of the comics and might not have happened in this universe.

Jax-Om would also have a father who sent him to Earth for safety. Not unrealistic since if both Jor-El and Zor-El could send away their kid to avoid the doom of their planet, then other brilliant Kryptonians could do the same. There would have been more than two Kryptonian scientists on the planet when it ended.

The House of Om would be family with a proud lineage having a member sitting on the Science Council, which had been the ruling body of the planet before it was destroyed. Someone with that kind of power and brilliance might have been prepared for the world's destruction.

I would need to explain why my ship landed so late when compared to the others and not during a meteor shower, but that could easily be explained by there being a glitch in what passed for a navigation system in a Kryptonian ship. It could have caused by minor damage taken when the planet exploded. Clark and Kara's ships managed to outrun the blast while mine didn't quite escape undamaged.

As for why I ended up in Smallville that was also easy to explain. The Houses of Om and El were allies so Clark's alien father sent coordinates to my alien father, but Zor-El never knew if the ship was launched because he and his wife were focused on their baby. Backstories like this became part of the universe's so even the Jor-El within the Fortress would back this up.

Since I knew what would happen in the future, baring butterflies, I should be able to position myself as a mentor to Kal-El, who really needed a guide who wasn't just an upload of his biological father's brain in a fancy crystal. Aside from that, I would need to keep an eye on the future Superman in case my presence here altered his destiny enough that he didn't become the Man of Steel. If he didn't the world would be a much poorer place. More good reasons to keep an eye on him.

Now I just how to worry about the castle and Lux. The castle would quickly be hidden by magic so that wasn't much of a concern and Lux could be placed in Metropolis. The casino/nightclub/restaurant/strip club should make me some money while in that city and act as another base to operate from.

That seemed to be it for this Jump so I decided not to delay any further, and to get things started.

(Line Break)

**Smallville. Kanas. **

I woke up in my small Kryptonian ship, a holographic display lit up all around me, and of course, I could read it, but I was too busy dealing with a whole host of new memories to worry about that. Unlike Clark Kent, I'd had many years of living on Krypton before it went boom, and that was all of suddenly filling my mind. There were good reasons as to why I'd chosen drop-in so many times when setting up other Jumps. Memory dumps like this were not pleasant even when you had an advanced brain like mine.

By this point in my existence, I was well over a century old, and while most of my fake memories had faded into the back of my mind, they added decades of memories to an already full life. Thankfully I had a powerful mind and I was able to process the extra information in short order without much of a headache.

The inside of the ship was a little cramped and according to the computer, which was lacking the brain imprint of anyone's father, the craft had arrived in Smallville as planned only I was late. I should have arrived on October 7, 1989, only it was now October 7, 2001, I was twelve years late. Which sounded really bad, but it was all by design as part of my back story.

When I tried to get off the roof of the ship, for lack of a better term, it slid away and I climbed out of the ship to find three things of interest, one that I was naked, two I was in a cornfield, and three Jonathan Kent was looking right at me.

Even someone who had seen a crashed space ship before needed a moment or two to catch up before they realised that something needed to be done, and while I could have switched to forms so that I'd be dressed and then teleport myself to Lux's penthouse apartment, I decided that this would make great cover. Besides, it was kind of amusing watching the man try to process what he was looking at.

The Kent's wouldn't suspect that I was anything other than a member of Clark's alien race if one of them saw me crash a space ship into a field on their farm. I had no desire to lie to them, but the truth was too complex right now and wasn't totally a lie, after all, I was an alien, since I wasn't from this dimension, and I had just crashed on a farm in Kanas.

"Here put these on" Mr Kent instructed.

The farmer had just taken some old clothes out of the back of his truck and while I had nothing to hide (my Kryptonian body was well muscles and well endowed, I had no wish to be arrested for indecent exposer, and we had bigger things to deal with.

"Can you lift that?" Mr Kent asked me, while gesturing over to my ship, "I'm not as young as I used to be".

I assumed that he was referring to the last time he'd helped to recover a crashed alien vessel. Mine would be larger and heavier than Clark's, but I was easily able to lift it. Kryptonians really were super strong, my magical super strength, provided to be by enchantments I'd learned during the BTVS Jump, or the raw power of my Asgardian body, simply didn't compare to the strength that I now possessed. I was easily able to place the ship in back of the truck and it made itself more compact so that it would fit. Clearly it was very advanced technology.

"Never thought I'd be doing this again" I heard Mr Kent say "but at least you can understand me".

I realised that I hadn't spoken yet.

"Yes, I understand you," I told the farmer "Thank you for your help".

Not that I needed it, but I did have to admire how well Jonathan Kent handled this situation once he'd gotten over the shock. He even covered the ship with a tarp so that no one would see it.

"I'm taking you to my place" the man informed me "We can hide your ship in the barn for a while, and I'll figure something out later. You can stay with my family until we get something sorted out".

Very generous given how little he knew about me. He must have already figured out that I was related to his adopted son somehow, and he'd figured out that if anyone saw my ship, that it would likely lead to some government group canvassing the area for other signs of things alien, and this could lead to Clark getting discovered so it wasn't all selfless.

"How can you understand English?" Mr Kent asked.

I lied without really lying.

"The ship can teach while you're in suspended animation" I explained

That was something it could in reality do, but I didn't get a chance to speak on the matter further as it turned out we weren't far from the farmhouse, and once we arrived I would have to unload the ship again.

(Line Break)

**Smallville. Kanas.**

Now that I'd been provided with proper clothing and gotten food in my stomach I felt more human, ironic since I wearing an alien body, and I figured that the time was right to start with my plan. I wanted to position myself as a mentor for Clark, while I wasn't busy elsewhere, and I would have to earn at least some trust from his parents for that to happen.

"My name is Jax-Om I am a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton," I told the couple "Where is Kal-El?".

They exchanged looks.

"Kal-El?" Jonathan Kent asked.

I wasn't totally familiar with the early seasons of Smallville, but I was fairly sure that even Clark didn't know he was an alien at this point in time so it was possible that the Kent's didn't know their son's birth name.

"You've seen a ship like mine before," I said to the farmer "and I know Kal-El was sent here when our planet was destroyed, he would have been a baby about 12 years ago. I was meant to arrive with him, but my ship was damaged and it went off course".

They exchanged looks again, I got the sense that they didn't want to tell me anything, but at the same time, they didn't want to lie to me, so they were stuck for things to say.

"He was sent to this town as was his cousin" I mentioned.

I'd get around to getting Kara out of her ship later, best to give the Kents some warning before Clark's teenage cousin made an appearance.

"His ship is here. Mine followed it," I said.

They seemed so conflicted. Torn between wanting to protect their adopted son and telling the truth to me, an action that would lead to Clark learning that he was an alien.

"You're right," Mr Kent said while standing up "12 years ago we found an alien ship. It crashed here in Smallville. We realised that if anyone ever found out about Clark that they'd take him away and do God knows what to him".

I'd seen that animated DC film when the Flash changes history and Superman is found locked up underground in a government base. They'd have done to him what they did to my adopted daughter Jane only they might have dissected him like a Rosewell Grey rather than simply experiment on him. Then there was that alternate version of him Clark Luthor who was found by Lionel Luthor. Kal-El was lucky to have been found by the right people, even it hadn't been left to chance.

"To help keep him safe we decided not to tell him exactly how he came into our lives" Mrs Kent added, "but now that you're here we won't be able to keep the truth from him anymore".

I'd suspected this and I knew what to do.

"Tell you what I'll come back in a couple of days and introduce myself to your son if that's okay with you," I said to the two natives of this world "Just keep my ship hidden for two days and I'll come back for it. You need to tell him the truth as you know it and I can explain about his people, but he needs to hear it first from his parents".

It wasn't as if they could stop me from telling Clark anything, but he was a minor, and I knew from personal experience that sometimes there were things you needed to keep from your kids, just as one day you would need to tell them those secrets.

"We knew this day would come," Jonathan Kent said to his wife before turning to face me "Two days. We'll tell him tonight and give him some time to cool off".

That would suit me fine as I needed a chance to set up in this world before getting on with my plans.

"Wait where will you go?" Mrs Kent wondered.

As far as they knew I was homeless and plantless.

"My arrival was prepared for" I replied.

With that, I vanished. Rushing away with super speed before changing forms and using magic to teleport myself to Lux so that I could get my girls out of stasis.

(Line Break)

**Smallville. Kanas.**

Hermoine Granger looked around the castle and sighed. Every Jump this place reset to a ruined state, and she kept getting put in charge of fixing it up. For this Jump, the castle had appeared on the outskirts of a small town in Kanas, not that anyone knew that as she'd already put a spell in place so that no one who shouldn't know about the castle would be able to find it.

Gothic had divided his rather large harem into two groups. The science and more political types, a group made up of Miranda Lawson, her adopted daughter Violet Parr, Seven of Nine, both Tali'Zorahs (one from the Mass Effect verse the other from the Halloween Verse), Samantha Carter, Triss, Veronica, Ahsoka Tano, Padme, Black Widow, Fred and Jane, would be based out of Lux while those with a connection to the more mystical side of things, such as herself, Luna Lovegood, Serana, Morgana, Amy, Faith, Raven, Valkyrie and Dawn Summers would be staying in the castle.

Most, if not all of the science types, would soon be off on one of the space ships, to check out this galaxy and perhaps even to make contact with space-faring races when not studying the advanced technology they had access to. After ten years in the Santa universe, they would be eager to get off this mudball.

As Hermoine channelled her inner Prefect, and gave out jobs to the other women, who soon got to work fixing up the castle, the witch wondered what adventures the more magical members of the group would be having in the years to come.

The Jumper planned to take himself, and teams made up of his companions to many versions of the DC universe, some of which were much more dangerous than this one, in order to gather more tech, certain materials, and magical knowledge.

Given how much they'd gathered over the different Jumps you'd think there wouldn't be much left to learn, but there was always more to learn, and given some of the threats within this part of the multiverse they would need all of their advantages.

On the plus side having had ten years with little to do had given them all plenty of time to develop their powers. Hermoine was now a much more powerful witch than she once had been. She could perform spells that no one in the wizarding world could hope to match, and even the likes of Voldemort would be no match for her.

Not that this was so good as the magic users in this multiverse were a lot more powerful than the ones back home or in Buffy universe she'd lived in. But that was stuff to concern herself with later. Right now she needed to get this castle fixed up so that it was suitable for human habitation.

She had quite a few girls to organise, bedrooms to provide, labs to set up, libraries to fill, and bathrooms to install. Lucky for the others she was very good at getting things sorted out.

(Line Break)

**Smallville. Kanas.**

"So I'm really an alien" Clark Kent was saying as I explained who I was, at least when I was in this form "and we're from the same planet?".

All I could do at this point was nod as we both walked into the kitchen of the farmhouse.

"I suppose you're staying for dinner," Jonathan Kent said upon seeing me.

He kept a passive look on his face, but I could tell that he had concerns about this, and I didn't blame him for that since he knew next to nothing about me. I did trust him to an extent as he'd told Clark the truth as best he could and he'd stored away my ship as I'd asked him to, which I would soon transfer to the Hanger Bay addon of the Cosmic Warehouse.

I'd spent the last couple of days getting my companions organised. Making sure that they all had valid forms of ID and somewhere to sleep. Even space expanding charms had their limits and Lux came with a complete staff, and while the castle was less occupied we did need space for more than bedrooms there.

Not that this mattered so much when you had space ships as some of my science girls were happy to live in space and seemed ready to go off and explore this universe.

"If it's not a bother," I said to Mr Kent "I've got some things to discuss with you all about your son, there are things he needs to know, for his own safety".

Mrs Kent seemed to be more hospitable towards me. I figured she liked the idea of there being a person around who could answer all of Clark questions.

"You're solar-powered, but you'd better eat," I told him.

If I recalled correctly when he became more powerful he wouldn't need food because he'd able to survive on yellow sun radiation alone and he wouldn't even need to worry about the lack of any air in space, but he was still growing up.

"Do you need to eat?" Clark asked me.

I would assume so as while for now, I was a little ahead of the young superman in terms of powers, he'd blow right past me soon enough, and this body wasn't mature either. Plus I lacked the power of flight so it would be wise to keep a ship around me while in space.

"Yes, and you should even if you don't always feel hunger as I don't know enough about our biology to know what would happen if you stopped," I told him "Besides this stuff smells great".

I waited a moment, deciding it was best to start with his origins, what he thought of as our origins before discussing his powers.

"The planet we're originally from is called Krypton. It was a fairly advanced society in terms of technology, but like Earth, it had its problems. In the year 1986, in human terms, Krypton was destroyed because of a man called General Zod. I'm not privy to all the details, but it was due to a civil war and something called Brainiac. There was a lot going on, but from what I understand Zod lost the war and was sent to a place known as the Phantom Zone, a special kind of prison that is another dimension, and that's a story for another time".

I took a bite of the food on offer.

"So one person blew up a whole world?" Martha Kent asked.

That did seem unbelievable.

"I don't understand it all as I was thirteen when it happened, the trip here took three years for me because of the suspended animation, but I do know that our fathers knew something like that might happen and took more than a few precautions to ensure our safety" I explained "Jor-El, Clark's biological father sent Clark here on purpose and I mean Smallville not just Earth".

They'd not known that'd gotten Clark on purpose I could read that on their faces.

"He was sent to us?" Martha asked. "Why us?"

Again I didn't have all the details. My intelligence files were vast, but they didn't cover everything, and if they had I wouldn't have bothered coming here as there would have been nothing to learn.

"Clark's biological father visited Smallville when he was younger and liked the place, and so when he knew he had to send Clark away he chose this place because he knew you'd protect his son," I told the married couple "Some member of your family must have made a really good impression on him".

If Jonathan Kent was anything like his father I could understand Jor-El's reasoning.

"So why didn't you show up earlier?" Mrs Kent wondered.

I had my backstory prepared.

"On the day Krypton exploded three ships were sent out containing three children" I replied "One contained Clark as a baby and it was programmed to come here. Clark's cousin Kara, was sent here by Clark's Uncle. She should be here, I figure that her ship was damaged like mine".

Clark was flabbergasted.

"I have a cousin," he said, "We have to find her".

That wouldn't be too much trouble. Since they had FTL travel in this setting I could use the Thunderchild to scan for the same technology as my ship and then I'd recover the ship. I'd also need to keep the Thunderchild in orbit during the meteor shower that would take place within a few years so it would be in place when The Black Ship arrived I could destroy before it landed. The ship housed the Brain InterActive Construct as well as the Disciples of Zod, Nam-Ek and Aethyr. They needed to be destroyed.

"If she's around I'll find her" I promised, "Just give me some time".

So that he didn't dwell on this I changed the subject.

"I need to warn you that when Krypton exploded, a large amount of debris was caught in the wake of Clark's ship. That was what caused the meteor shower the day he arrived" I told the Kents "The meteorites, especially the green ones can hurt Clark, and long term exposer to the green stuff can even kill him, I have ways of defending myself that I'm willing to share later on. I need to put some stuff together first".

A personal shield would be noticed at school, so I'd have to come up with something more subtle. Perhaps a device that absorbed the radiation.

"Lana's necklace," Clark muttered. "No wonder I feel bad when she's around".

I feigned ignorance as the young Superman informed me about his high school crush. If the whole thing with the Scarecrow, which was when some poor Freshman boy got strung up in a field, had already happened then he wasn't talking about it. I didn't want to get involved in that as these events were important to moulding Clark into becoming a hero in the future.

"The meteorite pieces are dangerous" I went on to say "The green ones have an effect on humans over long periods of time and the results of this aren't predictable. Stay away from the stuff until I can get you some sort of protection, then we'll have to get rid of the necklace. Until then stay away from this girl, she's walking around with something that can kill you, and it might mutate her, the effects on humans can be mental as well as physical she's risking the health of everyone who spends a lot of time with her".

I doubted he'd listen, and I might need to get rid of Lana, not in a murder way I'd just place a magical compulsion of her and whoever cared for her to move somewhere far away.

"That meteor shower killed a lot of people," Clark said as he got a sullen look on his face.

The emo was strong with this one.

"Zod killed those people," I told Kal-El "He's why the planet blew up. Don't blame yourself".

Thankfully some apple pie was served, and this cheered him up. I really didn't want to be exposed to more emo teens I'd had more than enough of that in past Jumps.

"You're only a couple of years older than me right? How do you know all of this?" Clark asked.

That was easily explained.

"My ship has the ability to educate whoever is in it. I was placed into suspended animation of some sorts and while I aged a few years while coming here the ship educated me about Earth and what to expect" I told the Kents "Your ship will have a lot to tell you. Is it hidden with my mine?".

The Kents all exchanged looks.

"It's nearby, but it doesn't work," Mr Kent finally told me.

If I recalled events correctly, the ship was lacking a special part.

"You need the key" I explained.

Key?" Jonathan asked. "What key?".

I explained to them that the key was an octagonal disc that granted accesses to Kryptonian devices designed by Jor-El and was meant only for the House of El.

"My ship has a key, but they are unique to each House" I then added "So we can't use mine to open Clark's ship, it must have gotten separated from the ship. Clark, you should be careful with the Key, don't use it until you feel ready. We don't want the ship flying off".

The older Kents again exchanged looks. If I didn't know better I'd think them telepathic.

"Miller's Field" Martha Kent said after a moment "That's where we found Clark if this key is anywhere that's where it will be".

It was getting late and I didn't want to rush things.

"I have some things to do" I let the Kents know "I'll come for a visit soon and find that Key for you".

Clark would need time to work through all this and I had ten years so there was no reason to dump everything on him this day.

"I think we have some stuff to talk about to," said Mr Kent as I excused myself.

After thanking the lady of the house for the fine meal I left in a blur and teleported away once I felt sure that no one could see me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville**

**Part 2**

**Lux. Metropolis**.

I didn't know when exactly I'd become such a pervert, in fact, I knew it had been a gradual process, but it hardly mattered as I enjoyed my kinky sex and the girls in my life felt such loyalty towards me that they gladly fulfilled my desires. It was a small price to pay in exchange for all the wonders they got to see, the adventures they had, as well as the luxury they enjoyed.

One of those girls was Dawn Summers, who'd I'd picked up from the Buffy Verse after her mother had asked me to take her away from her home universe so as to keep her safe from the Hell-goddess Glory. That had been over ten years ago and Miss Summers had grown into a fine young woman who could open portals with no need of tools and was the quite the spell caster as well.

During the Santa Jump, I'd sent her and Violet Parr to the best schools, then to the best university in that world, and they'd gotten into those places due to more than mere money. Both girls were intelligent and driven to become good companions.

Just as Violet had been adopted by Miranda it had been Morgana who'd taken a role in raising Dawn, who had become one of the Daughters of Gothic, the younger female companions who had a daddy/daughter kinky relationship with me.

I'd come to the Penthouse suite, after spending some time organising some equipment for future endeavours, to find Dawn sitting on the sofa in her PJs waiting for me. The sleepwear was needlessly cute, and she wore it to make herself seem far more innocent than in reality she was.

While I already knew why she was here rather than in her own room like the other girls would be unless I wanted them here, but I pretended that I didn't know.

"Say it, Dawn. What is it you want?" I demanded of her.

While she was confident in her actions, she acted somewhat shy as she knew that I enjoyed her act.

"I want... I want you to fuck me, Daddy" she told me.

As I moved to sit next I spoke again.

"How badly do you want it?" I questioned.

Rather than answer, Dawn got down from the couch, soon dropping to her knees in front of me. She looked up at me, requesting permission without speaking, and I nodded in approval. Smiling excitedly, Dawn set about undoing my belt, and as she did the young woman, she was 24 years old even if she didn't look it, was greeted by my hardon.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, while keeping eye contact with me, Dawn had no trouble getting her lips and teeth around my cock, as this wasn't the first time she'd orally pleased me and she knew to keep one hand wrapped around my dick while she performed the act so that her soft little hand could rub the base while the rest when in her mouth.

Her other hand had gone inside her own clothing to find what was no doubt an already wet pussy. She was subtle about, keeping her own moaning noises quiet and making sure to keep as much of her attention as she could on pleasuring me. She'd learned her lessons well.

"You're a good cock sucker" I praised the young woman "But you wanted something more than just to suck me off, didn't you?".

She let my still hard cock out of her mouth and nodded up at me.

"Strip" I commanded.

After scrambling to her feet, Dawn obeyed. The cute little top was the first to go, exposing her perky tits. Next went the pyjama pants. Dawn's legs were smooth, she'd did not need to shave her legs thanks to clever used of hair removal curses. Her panties were tiny and pink, and were so wet at the front that they were practically see-through by now. She must have been fingering herself while waiting for me.

As she pulled them off I could see that she was hairless down there as always, her pussy as bare and smooth as the rest of her skin. All my girls were forbidden from having any hair on that part of her body, and this command was obeyed without question.

I told her to turn around and bend over so that that I could admire her ass, which wasn't very big but was nicely round, and I gave it a quick smack, making Dawn jump in surprise. Some times my girls wore special buttplugs that ensured that they were ready for anal sex due to special enchantments. Dawn had a small pink inserted into her rear end would have gotten used to overtime.

"Do you want my butt, Daddy?" she asked, as she turned to face me while adorable biting her lip.

Rather than answer, I got up, lifted her up and threw her on to the massive bed that was in a different part of the penthouse, an act that never failed me make her giggle like she was still a little schoolgirl, and this time it wasn't much an act as she was quite young when compared me. I spanked her a few times and she shrieked in mock pain as I'd barely touched her. She'd figured out long ago that if she acted as if it hurt a lot that I'd go easy on her when smacking her butt.

Before long I started fucking her, and Dawn was very loud at times like these, and I felt glad for soundproof or half of Lux would be able to hear her.

"Oh fuck, yes! Keep going!" "Oh fuck, please Daddy!" she screamed.

I filled her body with pleasure as I fucked her and I'd gotten so good at this over the decades, and Dawn had an intense orgasm. Wordless grunts and moans escaped my mouth as Dawn panted and drooled, all sensibility already fucked out of her. I didn't stop, didn't even slow down, I just fucked her for as long as I could.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Metropolis**.

On the floor below the penthouse, this building was hardly lacking in floors or internal space thanks to certain magics and effective use of the rooms, I'd set up a command station of sorts that allowed me to keep track of the cloaked probes I'd already sent out as well the cloaked satellites I'd beamed up into orbit. From here I would even be able to command an army of bots should I chose to unleash them somewhere upon this world.

Right now that wasn't a concern I just wanted to scan Smallville so that I could get a better picture of what was hidden in the town before I made any further moves. Information was the key to my success. I always used my knowledge to plan things well in advance and having the correct information was useful when you suddenly had to adapt your plots to rapidly changing circumstances.

Since the town would be the centre of events for the dimension for the next decade, at least, for the most part, it made sense for me to study it well.

One of the first things I learned upon bringing up a holographic map was that Smallville was within driving distance of Metropolis, and 425 miles from Hub City, which was a city that didn't exist on other versions of Earth. It had a lot of cornfields, and that was an understatement.

Within the town's limits lived 45,000 people, which was a lot for a town, and the society was based around Main Street, a location which hadn't changed much aside from being modernised according to what I got off the Internet. Generation after generation had used the same bank, gas station, and library. There were many family-owned farms and acres upon acres of cornfields. So many cornfields.

What separated Smallville from other small towns was the meteor shower of 1989 occurred, it caused all sorts of problems for the town and its citizens, problems that were only going to get worse. Smallville itself changed dramatically in the years following the first meteor shower. It was dubbed "America's Weirdest Town" by a national news magazine, yet no one seemed to have done any serious investigation. The Government said the rocks were safe, but no official long terms studies were ever done, and in the short term the rocks weren't harmful so the government group who did the investigation hadn't exactly been wrong, they'd just given up too quickly.

On a more dull note, Smallville has played host to the Lowell County fair and held an annual Harvest Festival with a pageant in which they crown a local girl Miss Sweet Corn. Seemed like a lot of fuss over nothing to me.

I paid some attention to blueprints I found for places like Smallville Medical Center, which was the town's main healthcare facility. Melville Family Nursery, a greenhouse belonging to the family of Jodi Melville which produced organic vegetables. Smallville Cemetery, the final resting place for many of the town's residents. I might need to visit these places and if my past experiences were anything to go by monsters were attracted to graveyards.

Part of my plans involved checking for vampires. I knew that something like vampires would come into existence in a later season due to meteor rock experiments and disease, or something like that, but that didn't mean the supernatural kind didn't also exist.

My sensors even picked up the Kawatche Caves which were located below a bit of land called Miller's Bend. That location was very important, but the caves were something I wanted to mess with as they would play a major role in Clark Kent's journey to becoming the Man of Steel. Besides the DC multiverse was hardly lacking for amazing places to explore.

"Not picking much of the magic space rock on the scans" I muttered to myself.

Jane, my adopted daughter, who'd not yet gone off exploring, either the city or outer space, came over to me. She was wearing street clothes so I figured that she would soon be checking out this city. I'd gathered so much technology and magic during my time spent in the Halloween Universe that I'd learned to halt ageing so Jane looked to be in her early 20's and always would do while Jump Chan last because I liked her looking as she did.

"Magic space rock?" she asked.

I explained that I was looking for Kryptonite which was a radioactive mineral that made up most of the planet Krypton's structure, including its core. Large amounts of the substance landed on Earth in October 1989 during a spectacular yet destructive meteor shower which struck Smallville and concealed the arrival of the baby Kal-El and his cousin Kara Zor-El. In some of the sources, it was stated that parts of the planet only became radioactive Kryptonite if they passed through a cosmic field of some kind, but that might not apply here and hardly mattered since the route between Krypton and Earth required passing through the field.

Aside from being harmful to Clark Kent, the mineral produced bizarre changes in flora and fauna. It also occasionally bestowed metahuman abilities on humans depending on the circumstances of their exposure to it, such as a girl treated for a rare bone disease acquiring shapeshifting powers.

These people were commonly known by the inhabitants of Smallville as "Meteor Freaks" who for some reason nearly always become killers. Which either meant the humans of this world really couldn't be trusted with power or the exposer to the Kryptonite had both psychology and physiological effect on humans. Causing changes to the body and the mind, which would change behaviour. I would have to find out.

On the plus side Green Kryptonite when correctly handled made for a wonderful energy source and I had the science to make it safe for us. Kryptonite also couldn't be produced by a replicator or the Matter Furnace as it was a complex compound, so I would have to make sure to collect plenty of it while in the DC multiverse.

"If it's so radioactive we should be able to find it easily," Jane said.

We were picking up some clumps of the strange crystals, but the town was supposed to be covered in the stuff and it was radioactive so we should be able to find a lot of the stuff.

"The radiation must be minimal beyond a certain range" I mused "That would explain why Clark isn't sick all the time and why he can stomach the drinking water".

Also, his vulnerability to glowing space rock did have some relationship to his power level so it would have affected him less while growing up. Of course, the quantities mattered as well, the trace amounts in the water he drank and the soil his family grew some of the food he would have eaten while growing up, must be too little to affect him in any noticeable way.

At least I could pick up some of the large deposits, this would help to keep people safe and provide me with plenty of the material for future uses. Naquadah made a fine power source, but if what little I already knew about the special rock was right the crystals would be even better.

Jane, who was well versed in using my group's advanced technology, having had plenty of time to study my tech and having an advanced mind, planted herself on my lab and began to do a scan of her own, she quickly found the other point of interest I'd been looking at, a crashed alien space ship.

When Kara's ship crash-landed in Reeves Dam during the 1989 meteor shower, somehow its program malfunctioned and failed to awaken Kara, leaving her in a state of suspended animation for many years until the dam flooded out. Well that was in the show, I intended to wake her up much sooner, but first I had something else I needed to deal with

"I need to collect some samples so that I can design a defence for myself and Clark" I explained to my daughter "I can't just give him something that blocks radiation as its the sun's radiation that fuels his powers so I need to create an invisible shield that blocks only certain kinds of radiation".

If done right I should be able to create a device he could switch on when he was about to be exposed or while being exposed. I needed it to allow yellow sun radiation through the protective barrier or he wouldn't recover from the slight exposer very quickly.

"Have fun with your mineralogy," Jane said as she headed out the door "I'm going sightseeing with Dawn and Violet".

With that she headed out the door, eager to go explore.

"See ya," I said to Jane before teleporting myself to somewhere near the Kent Farm.

(Line Break)

**Smallville. Kanas.**

I stared at the field while using a form of vision I'd only just gotten, which was called X-Ray vision, and with it and the handheld scanner that I'd made for finding things Kryptonian, a device I kept out of sight, I soon spotted the octagonal shaped key that would unlock Clark's ship. My ship also had its own key, it looked the same as the one for Kal's ship, aside from having different symbols on it, but it wouldn't unlock other vessels.

"That was easier than I thought," Jonathan Kent said.

I uncovered the Key only I didn't touch it in case something went wrong.

"Since Jor-El sent Clark here on purpose the Key should be safe for you to handle" I explained to the farmer "but it might have some security feature that will trigger if another Kryptonian touches it. Jor-El didn't trust his own people".

Nothing happened when Mr Kent picked up the small metal object, and he placed in his shirt pocket.

"Just be sure to keep the key away from the ship for the time being" I instructed, "I don't think Clark is ready for what will happen when the ship comes back online, and I can't predict what that will be".

I couldn't quite recall what happened either, but I knew it would work itself out in the end, I just didn't see any reason to speed up events too much.

"He needs to be focused more on Homework and chores than alien space ships," the local man said, "but he'll be sixteen soon, I might not have the right to stop him".

Since I couldn't change forms in front of him I requested of Mr Kent to pick up small bits of green space rock for me and put into a lead-lined box I'd made earlier.

"Why do you need this stuff if it makes you sick?" I was asked.

I had mentioned finding a way to protect Clark the other night, but I had given them a lot to consider so it was no surprise that the man didn't recall all the details.

"Coming up with a way to protect myself and Clark from radiation isn't that hard" I explained, "but since the source of our alien powers is the sun's radiation blocking all radiation would leave your son vulnerable so I need to make something will block the bad radiation while letting him absorb the good stuff, and to that, I need to test the bad stuff".

Once I'd done that I could collect the green stuff while in my Kryptonian form and find uses for it. I already had a few ideas beyond power generation. One of my planned uses, should I find any blue magic space rock was to forge a special ring for Clark that he could wear at times his power might endanger people because he might lose control. This was something to discuss with him in private as it would involve sexual activity with the local females. Not something most people wanted to talk about with the parents about.

"Can you get rid of it all" I was asked.

That would take some time as my scanners could only pick at close range, so I'd have to wander around the town collecting it all. Not that I really wanted to do that as the green stuff had a special role of its own to play and I could gather it from many dimensions.

"No, it could be spread around for hundreds of miles, and be hidden in the oddest place, but I should be able to clear your land at least and collect a lot of it" I offered "It should help keep Clark safe".

By using those words I felt sure that Mr Kent would assist me in the project and let me more explore his land, and even as a guide in other parts of the county.

(Line Break)

**Smallville. Kanas.**

Kara Zor-El did not expect to meet another of her race upon waking up here on Earth, and nor had she imagined that she would find out that her baby cousin was a teenage boy who'd grown up without her protection. She was grateful to discover that Kal was alive and well, but she would rather have not spent his childhood in a ship that was trapped underwater.

"So you pulled my ship out of the water?" she asked.

From what this Jax-Om person had explained her ship had arrived along with Kal-El's during a meteor shower, only when it had crashed in the water the ship had placed in her a dormant state rather than open up and risk her drowning before she could wake up and swim to safety. The ship had gone slightly off course due to damage but hadn't landed that far away from Smallville.

"Yeah it wasn't hard to do" he replied, "Now come on we need to hide your ship before any of the natives find it".

Had Kara not been so distracted she would have noticed that a certain blue crystal disappeared into a pocket it should not have been able to fit into.

"I don't know you," said Kara "But I have heard of this House of Om. How did you get to Earth?".

Jax seemed amused by the question.

"You think your family is the only one who thought to send off a kid in a space ship?" he asked back.

He made a fair point.

"So where is Kal?" she wished to know.

Jax pointed in a direction and Kara took off, only to be grabbed by the young man.

"You can't just go rushing off," he told her "Kal-El has a foster family, and while they know about you it wouldn't be smart to just go barging in".

She stopped to consider that. Scaring her cousin's carers would not be the best move.

"Let me introduce you to Kal and his family" Jax-Om offered "I've already made contact and started explaining things to him".

He had more to say.

"As I said before, we'll need to hide your ship somewhere, but for we can just hide it" Jax-Om was now saying "The locals can't handle this level of technology".

In a blur of speed, Kara gathered more than enough branches to cover up the craft, something that would do for a while.

"While you talk to the Kents I'll arrange some ID for you so you can blend in with the natives," he said next.

With that, the two alien beings raced off at super speed heading for Kent farm.

(Line Break)

**Smallville. Kanas.**

The main street wasn't much when compared to other places I'd explored during my travels, but it wasn't lacking for its small-town charms and I did get to meet one of the main characters. Besides, it killed some time, and I wanted to leave Kara and her cousin alone for a while so that they could get to know each other without me distracting them.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan" she local girl introduced "Are you new in town?".

She was a cute little thing, and while I was currently in the body of a sixteen-year-old alien boy I resisted the urge to attempt to flirt with the girl as I was in fact well over a century old and unlike a certain vampire with a soul who I knew I did not think it was okay to be attracted to underaged blondes.

At Hogwarts, it had been different because I spent so much of my time as a teenage boy I felt like one, but that had been many decades ago. I was a different person now. Having raised a teenage daughter and all that. Perhaps I'd look her up in a few years when she doing the whole Watchtower thing.

"I'm Jax," I said back "I'm a distant relative of Clark Kents".

The major Houses on Krypton could be somewhat the noble families of Europe in times past in the sense that they tended to pair up with people on the same social scale so Jax-Om and Kal-El might be related.

"Where are you from?" I was asked.

Lucky for me I'd gone back to my British accent, something that happened when I took on a younger body. I even sounded like I had when I'd been in Hogwarts.

"I'm from England," I told her.

This wasn't a lie as I did use to live there.

"So Clark is your cousin then?" she asked suddenly seeming somewhat excited. "How come he's never mentioned you?".

I was so glad that I'd prepared my backstory well in advance as it meant that I didn't have to lie too much.

"We only met a few days ago" I explained, "I recently tracked the Kents down, and I figured that I'd come for a visit. If all goes well I'll visit again in the future so we might run into each other".

After some small talk, the young woman began to get into the mystery that was Clark Kent.

"So do you and Clark date?" I asked, "You must be his girlfriend to know so much about him".

I wanted to keep the conversation from coming back to me, and I was getting reminded of that situation in the Buffy Verse with Willow crushing on Xander while he crushed on Buffy who was dating Angel. Only in this case, Chole was crushing on Clark while he crushed on Lana who was dating some jock.

"Clark dating me?" she replied with a chuckle. "That would require him to notice that girls other than Lana Lang exist. He and I are just good friends. We have been since I moved here from Metropolis a couple of years ago".

She saw my expression.

"You don't like Lana Lang?" I was asked "Not a fan of the pom-pom squad?".

In reality I rather like Cheerleaders, most of my adopted daughters had waved their pom-poms in the past. Violet and Dawn had gone to an exclusive girls school during the Santa Jump that had no Cheerleading squad, but they did have outfits.

"I just worry that Clark will spend years of his life longing for someone who was is wrong for him," I said.

Plus in a later season, she turns into an evil witch who almost kills Clark and a sort of vampire who also nearly kills Clark. Plus his obsession with Lana is a very real way what gets Jonathan Kent killed. Still, I figured that it would be rather pointless to try to get him to look elsewhere as the heart wants what the heart wants.

(Line Break)

**Gotham. Alternate Universe. **

Already I was scouting out other versions of the DC verse, and I'd found one that looked familiar. As I walked down the street of this city, which seemed to be some version of the infamous Gotham, someone bumped into me and since this was Gotham I checked my pockets, as it turned out my money was gone. That person, a kid had just robbed me. Whoever he was, he had balls. Stealing from someone on Jump Chain was not a very wise thing to do.

It was a few seconds later when I realised this was wrong. The pickpocket was a girl and a young one at that. I found her in an alley and she was counting through my cash. She was quick, but it didn't compare to someone who had super speed.

After taking my wallet back and lifting the girl by the ankle up into the air, so that I could shake her so as to find more things she'd stolen, I decided to question the young girl and found that she seemed rather calm about the whole thing.

"I live in Gotham," she said after I'd asked her why she wasn't screaming for help "This isn't the weirdest thing I've seen recently and no one is stupid enough to come help me even if I did scream. Not in this part of town".

This was I figured out who this person was. She had to be mini Catwoman.

"If you're in this for food, I can treat you to dinner" I offered the kid "I have a little business you can help me with, and I'll pay you for your time".

At this point she was still hanging upside down, she had her arms crossed, but other than that she seemed relaxed. It was mostly an act. She was more nervous than she seemed.

"Depends on where we're going for dinner, and what this business is," she said "I'm Kat by the way"

I gave the matter some thought. Selina Kyle could be useful for to me as while the series hadn't yet begun, she looked too young for that, in the future, there would be people and items of interest to me in this city, and having someone to help me find those things could be handy. She wouldn't want much in reply. Food, clothing, money, and perhaps ways to defend herself. I'd pay now and consider it an investment for the future.

"There any good places to eat around here?" I asked her "I'm new to the city".

I gently let the girl down to the ground.

"First of all, who the fuck are you?" Selina asked me.

This was a fair question. If rudely put.

"My name is Gothic," I told her "and like I already told you I'm new this city, I've got cash, more than you grabbed, and I would like some information".

To my surprise, she didn't run away. Not that she would have gotten far if I chose to chase her.

"Are you going to try touching me?" Kat then asked.

I felt disgusted by the mere idea.

"Of course not, you're like ten years old," I said.

She took that personally.

"I'm 11" she corrected

At that age the extra year made all the difference.

"So, dinner?" I asked "Ladies choice".

"I could eat," Selina said with a grin, "I know just the place too".

As she led me out of the ally, she started asking questions.

"So how'd you get me up in the air?" she wondered

Now it was my turn to grin.

"I'm a superhuman from another dimension" I admitted.

That made her laugh, and then she stopped.

"Oh wow, you're serious," she said.

If she needed proof I'd be able to provide it.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Metropolis**.

"Holy shit you weren't kidding," said Selina

The best way to convince someone that you are a superhuman from another dimension was to open a portal to another dimension with your superpowers. I'd not brought the girl into the penthouse as that was no place for a child, but there were more family-friendly floors. Such as the cocktail lounge, which I had used in the past to host informal meetings with my group and to receive visitors.

"Where did you find her?" a voice asked "Adopting another stray?".

I doubted Selina was the type to be adopted, but I would make the offer at some point as I liked her and she might say yes, she amused me, and she had a spirit about her that I admired, but she was vital to the future of her home city so it might not be wise to take her away. Besides she was an independent type.

"Selina Kyle this is Natalia Romanov" I introduced "Or Kat and Widow if you prefer. Kat here has agreed to serve as a guide her version of Gotham".

The former spy put down the local newspaper that she'd been reading so that she could look the young Catwoman up and down.

"Show her where she can get cleaned up, and replicate her some new clothes for her, just recycle the stuff she has on now, but improve the materials" I ordered, "I'll sort out some equipment for her while you get her cleaned up and fed".

Selenia had already accepted my offer as a contact and guide for her city, and in exchange, I'd offered to support her. She wanted money, and she could have it, but I considered the small Catgirl to be an investment, and investments needed to be looked after. Hence the better clothes and equipment.

"You want me to go with her?" young Miss Kyle asked me.

Wisely she didn't trust strangers, yet she seemed to have some trust towards me, either because of some power or perk of mine, or her own judgement.

"Did you want me to take you to the shower?" I asked back.

She muttered 'pervert' at me and then moved over to where the Widow was standing.

"Don't forget my stuff!" Kat called out as she followed Black Widow out of the room.

Yeah, I planned to put together some cool toys for her, like a utility belt, some lightweight and easily hidden body armour, a taser for self-defence, that sort of thing. Maybe a grabbling gun so that she could get up to rooftops even faster than she already could.

While she was off getting clean and well-fed I'd work on those toys for her, and then after dropping her off at home, I'd work on a new toy for myself. I had something cool in mind. As for the belt well I had a lot of options there.

The Utility Belt was iconic storage device used to house most of Batman's Gadgets like the Batarang. The exact contents of his belt were not known because Batman usually changes it to suit his needs. His uncanny ability to carry unusually appropriate tools is legendary.

Often Batman's enemies were interested in the utility belt as they believe it will give them an advantage over him, but the belt's pockets are locked and only Batman knows how to open them. Occasionally, the utility belt is depicted as having defense mechanisms such as electric shock or stun gas in order to prevent tampering.

I would have to add something like that to Kat's belt so that no one used it against her, and the compartments could be much bigger on the inside so she'd be able to carry a lot of stuff around with her. Something useful for a person without a permanent place to call home.

As I made my way to the workshop, which was down in the basement, I hoped that Selina liked long showers as I had a lot of work to do before she was ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville**

**Part 3**

**Lux. Metropolis**.

I ignited my new Kryptonite lightsaber and the green blade sprang into existence, after taking the young Catwoman home I'd spent days, or maybe it had been weeks, in mediation within a sealed chamber that experienced the flow of time more quickly than the outside world. I'd spent that accelerated time imbuing a suitable piece of kryptonite with the power of the Force so as to link myself to the small green crystal that I'd chosen as the heart of this new weapon.

This had to be done while I was wearing a special shield that I'd created which blocked the harmful radiation as even my Asgardian form might be poorly affected if I spent days or weeks getting exposed to the alien radiation in such confined quarters.

Once the crystal had become connected to me via the Force it was transformed in a sense. It didn't change shape or colour, or anything noticeable to mundane senses, but to someone like me, the crystal had become a living thing and also bonded to me. Most Force Users never did this with more than one or two crystals, depending on if they ever needed to replace their weapon. I'd done this a few times in the past, and there seemed to be no negative effect from it.

I'd used Luke Skywalker's lightsaber, the one he'd built after losing father's weapon, as a design, with some modifications, such as a superior power cell, a little lead to contain the radiation, as well as some alterations to the emitter so that when the blade ignited some of the alien radiation leaked out, enough to weaken a Kryptonian to the point it would be possible to strike them with the blade, and since the radiation was concentrated within the beam it would kill a Kryptonian if driven into something vital. When the blade wast turned off the radiation was completely contained for safety reasons.

While the version of Clark Kent I'd met was friendly enough there were darker versions of Kal-El out there who I might run into and it would be wise to have weapons prepared in order to destroy them if needs be. Plus I might run into a version of Zod or one of the other bad guys from Krypton who were more than powerful enough to defeat me even if I used my magical powers against them.

Because of this concern, I planned to create a number of special weapons, such as Batman's Kryptonite spear which he created in order to combat Superman. In that universe, the Batman constructed several custom made weapons utilizing the Kryptonite that he had stolen from Lex Luthor. One such weapon was the spear, consisting of a metal staff and a tip shaped from green Kryptonite.

When combating the Superman of his world, that Batman also utilized his Kryptonite grenades to weaken him before utilizing the spear and almost killing him. I would look into Kryptonite grenades in the near future as they could be effective.

Now that it was time to test the new sabre and for this, I'd gone to the trouble of recreating Starkiller's training gear, only without the white shoulder pads, preferring black padding instead. With a wave of my hand, I activated the training remotes.

They were small, quick and unpredictable, and they had multiple power levels for the small energy weapon each of the probes carried, which ranged from a slight sting to lethal. They were also capable of being programmed for defensive purposes, and some of the technology used in my more advanced cloaked probes came from these training remotes.

The Jedi Order used the remotes to train Jedi younglings during the waning days of the Galactic Republic and while En route to the planet Alderaan, burgeoning Jedi Luke Skywalker practised against one of these training remotes, using his father's lightsaber. Though initially unable to block the remote's fire, he learned to rely on the Force when his mentor, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, challenged Skywalker by blocking his sight. I just closed my eyes.

I could call upon the power of the Force while in any of my bodies despite most of my forms lacking any midi-chlorians, but my Kryptonian form didn't need to as in this body I was fast enough to dodge energy bolts without that power, but a lightsaber needed a Force-User to wield it for good reasons so I called upon the power of life as I batted aside bolts.

"Increase speed" I commanded.

The remote began to move faster and soon the green blade was moving in a blur as I batted aside bolts, and then started sending them back at the remotes, and this resulted in all the remotes soon all getting blown to little bits. Once that was done I switched the weapon off, deactivated the time dilation device, and headed for the door, but not to leave the plain-looking chamber I just used the door as a way to access the Cosmic Warehouse.

I went and placed the new lightsaber inside the Asgardian armoury so that it would be in place should I need it. I could pull weapons out of the armoury whenever I desired and I might need this sabre at a moments notice. For now, it would rest in the armoury until needed, and I had other things to care of.

Also before I left I needed to give Cortana a few more instructions and to replicate some items that would come in handy later on.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Metropolis**.

"Your new ID is ready" Cortana informed me as I entered the command centre.

Her 2D image was up on the screen and by the looks of things she'd finished creating identities or all of my companions, even for Ahsoka who had a human form she used when she didn't want her natural body to attract attention, I had several new identities, including Damien Manson for my Wizard body, who owned Lux.

Jax-Om had become Jack Smith, or Jax as he was simply known, a 17-year-old British teenager whose parents had passed away leaving him a small fortune that allowed him to travel. My new identity was that of a child genius so as to explain why I was so smart when compared to most teenagers. I also had a distant relationship with the Kent family so as to explain why I'd be visiting the farm.

"Did you get the patents sorted?" I asked.

The screen changed to show that several technologies that Damien Mason had invented. These were harmless inventions, renewable energy sources, and recycling. Nothing people would care much about since having clean air to breath didn't seem to be important. I intended to use them to help improve things for the future of this world, assuming I could find a suitable investor.

"Do you have Kara's ID too?" I asked.

She was about sixteen and since she was would be playing an American teenager she'd have to go to school unlike me as I would not be returning to High School in anything less than a coffin. Kara needed to blend in and since I'd woken her up I was a little responsible for her.

"I did those as well" the AI let me know "All the computer records are in place and you replicate the paper records whenever you want".

This I went ahead and did, and Kara now had everything she needed to go to school, get a job, drive a car and all that jazz. As did I, not that I intended to spend much time as Jack Smith, but it was good to have options.

I did have to wonder how long my cover story with the Kents would last, it shouldn't be easy to figure out because I'd written a backstory for the Jax-Om character and from past experiences when a good backstory was written for a role it worked in the world I got inserted into.

An example of this was that no one had Hogwarts had ever figured out by themselves that Damien Pendragon wasn't all he seemed to be. This was partly due to having defences that prevented people from reading my mind, as well as Harry Potter getting the attention, but mostly it had to do with Morgana having created a family home and even an extended family that people accepted. All of which had become real once the Jump started so that it was possible now that the House of Om had really existed on Krypton before it went boom.

Still, they would wonder where I kept vanishing off to and how I was fixing stuff like IDs so easily. I'd have to find an apartment and pretend to live there as for the ID stuff well I was a genius. At least getting money was simple enough, when you had X-Ray vision, scanners, and super speed it became easy to find and dig up precious metals, then it was just a matter of finding something willing to trade bits of gold for cash, not much of a problem here in Metropolis.

"In other news, the exploration has gotten started" Cortana informed me "Everyone at Pendragon Castle has started checking alternate dimensions and everyone else left in Seven's Science ship to check out local space. Well nearly everyone. As you know Black Widow is taking a turn running Lux, and Cameron is in your penthouse".

The business ran itself, it had been made by Jump Chain to do that, but some of my companions took charge of Lux so as to practice certain skills, and to give themselves something to do. For many Jumps, it had been Miranda who'd run business for me, but she'd started directing her energies into other things, like being a mother for Violet Parr. It sounded as if Miranda had decided to take Violet with her to Seven's ship for some space exploration, something none of us had done since the BTVS Jump back in the Halloween Universe.

As for Cameron, she didn't need to perform her role of bodyguard much and since she was an adaptable AI she could entertain herself, not that she got bored, but she did develop interests in things. Most of the time I barely noticed if she was around or not as she was very good at not being noticed, and given phase cloaking technology she could be behind me right now I'd never know.

"I'll go see what's happening at the Castle after I stop by Kent farm," I said to Cortana.

No doubt my girls who were more magical talented were up to something fun. They'd had a decade to research all the information and materials we'd gathered so far while I'd been pretending to be Santa, and this meant that they would be eager to get their hands on new sources of knowledge. I would lead small teams to DC verses so as to acquire those materials and some bits of technology that I'd never gotten from the Halloween Verse that they did have in DC verses, like freeze rays, I'd never gotten my hands on one of those.

After grabbing the paperwork I got up from the workstation and teleported myself to Smallville.

(Line Break)

**Kent Farm. Smallville.**

I found Kara and Clark in the part of the farm's barn that could be thought of as the Fortress of Solitude, it was clear from looking around that the young Superman spent much of his time here. Right now he was peering through a telescope despite it being daytime, and it was pointed up so I assumed that he wasn't perving on his neighbour's house, that was where Lana Lang lived.

"Jax!" Kara called out.

She was happy to see. Not so surprising since I'd been the one to recover her from that body of water.

"Kara I see you've settled in," I said while handing her a folder "This should help you blend in as well. Birth certificate, dental records, everything you need to exist as an American citizen, you even have an online presence so if anyone checks up, you'll exist in the system".

Clark looked at me puzzled.

"How did you get all that?" he asked.

I had to explain this carefully.

"Human-computer technology is very primitive compared to what's out there," I said, "I hacked into the records and created it all".

Kal-El did not look pleased by this.

"Isn't that illegal?" he said.

Very much so I would imagine.

"You landed in the 1980s as a kid, this is 2001, she needs computer records," I told Clark "She can't get paperwork like this legally so I had to break the law, and now she can go to school or get a job rather than just hide out here".

There was little point in me having woken her up if she didn't get to do anything.

"Kal, please try to be nice" encouraged his cousin "You were worried that someone might go online and figure out that I don't exist, and now thanks to Jax we don't have to worry so much".

There was a moment of silence.

"Kara Kent" she read out "So I'm Clark's cousin on his adoptive father's side, raised in Minnesota, my parents passed away and I was able to track down my one remaining blood relative who's taken me in. I've got records from a school so I can even transfer to Smallville High".

The adventures of a certain group of teens in this town would be a lot more interesting with another super-powered alien around.

"So where are you staying?" Clark asked me.

Before coming here I'd instructed Cortana to find me an apartment. Once she'd found one and I started renting it then I could have somewhere for the two alien teens to be in when they wanted to come to visit me. Plus I could install some computer equipment there so as to make it look like I'd created records from the apartment.

"I've got a place in Metropolis" I answered.

That didn't end the line of questioning.

"How are you paying for it?" Clark asked next.

He would make a good reporter. I could already see it.

"Have you developed X-ray vision yet?" I asked.

I knew it happened early on, but not when, and when they both told me no I informed them that Kryptonians develop x-ray vision after becoming exposed to an environment with a yellow sun, allowing them to see through any physical matter that wasn't lead. While I'd not tested it yet I suspected that materials with equal or greater density than lead would also block X-ray vision, but this was something to experiment with later on.

"You'll get that power in time" I promised.

Before long they'd both have heat vision, something I wouldn't have for this Jump, but that hardly mattered as by then they wouldn't be needing my help so much.

"I've been using the power of X-Ray vision and super speed to cover large areas quickly while trying to find bits of gold," I said.

Which I had done a bit of on the way here so I was able to show them some gold ore.

"There are old gold mines all over the country that still have a few nuggets left in them if you know where to look," I told the two alien teens "Not enough to make me rich, but I can pay the rent and buy food".

To distract from that I took a couple of things out of the pocket of my long black coat. Now that I had mystical protection and a body that was very hard to damage I wasn't worried so much about protection as much, not now that I'd found a way to protect myself from the alien radiation.

"I also made these for you," I said while handing out two watches "These will signal me if in the city and you need my help. I might not be around all the time, but if something drastic does happen and you need to talk to me then just signal".

There was more.

"These also contain the radiation shielding I promised" I was now saying "Won't help if you make physical contact with the meteor rocks, but it protects against them otherwise".

Clark must have warned her about that as Kara didn't question any of that.

"So you're not coming to school with us?" Kal-El asked.

He sounded happy about that despite having been pleased to have me around in the past. I suspected he was just worried that his cover would be blown for sure with two more of his kind around, it would ruin his life here if the truth was discovered. Plus unlike Kara, I wasn't his cousin and she did like having me here. Clark might be a bit a tad bit jealous.

"No I'm way beyond on that level of education" I replied "and I have some exploring I want to do, there's a whole world out there. Besides having all three of us in one place seems risky. If I remain apart and get discovered it won't link back to you two, and if somehow you two are found out then I might be able to do something about it if no one knows I'm also an alien".

Chole Sulivan might figure something out, but I could erase her computer files and her memory if needs be. I'd rather not as see seemed like a sweet girl.

"I have a few things to take care of," I told the two alien teens before I vanished at super speed.

They seemed to be getting along and with the paperwork, they would need to deal with getting Kara into school. Something better handled by the Kents than me.

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Smallville**.

When I arrived at the castle, after dropping off the paperwork to the Kent farm, I found that my mystical girls had done a good job of fixing up the place up and setting everything up for our explorations. While on the outside the castle looked like the base of operations for the Dawnguard back in Skyrim, on the inside it looked very different. With all the modern technology, magical equipment such as enchantment and alchemy tables, and liberal use of space expanding charms, so that we'd have room for potions labs and workshops. I doubted that any of the vampire hunters would recognise the fortress.

"I'm not too old for this outfit am I?" I was asked.

Hermione Granger was in the library, no surprise there, and she was taking books out of a bigger on the inside chest so as to make the new library look more impressive. She wore her sexy Hogwarts uniform outfit, which aside from shoes and knee-high white socks was made up of a checkered skirt that was far too short as well as a white shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show that she was wearing a lacy white bra.

"Of course not," I told her "I still like you in that. I'd be sad if you stopped wearing it".

This basic look of hers hadn't gotten boring in all the years I'd known her, which was a few decades by now.

"I've already got a few teams out" reported Hermoine, changing the subject rather rapidly "We're just scouting out some worlds. Once we have some idea of what is out there we can start gathering research materials".

While I'd prepared well for the ten years in the Santa Jump by ensuring that we had plenty of magical stuff to study after a decade of doing so little it made sense that my girls were already spreading out. They'd wisely kept one companion at each base, Widow at Lux and Hermione here at the castle, so that they had someone to check in with and someone to keep me informed of what was going on.

"I just popped by to see how things were going," I told the witch.

"You mean you didn't come here for sex," Hermione asked with a cute pout.

I chuckled upon hearing that

"Of course I did," I told her while placing a hand on one of her breasts so that I could squeeze it through the material of her shirt "But I need a progress report first".

The witch began to undress even as she told me about what little the teams had found so far.

(Line Break)

**CADMUS Lab. Alternate Universe. **

One of the great things about having so many different DC dimensions was that if I found one that had something I could take that and then avoid anyone coming after me by simply never going back. The DC multiverse was so vast that even if parties with the ability to traverse the dimensions did go out seeking me out to get back what I stole they weren't likely to find me. Even if they could track me down I was well hidden and there were always more dimensions to visit.

With this in mind, I'd decide to raid a CADMUS base for any data they might have on Kryptonian DNA and since I'd seen enough of the DCAU to know what a CADMUS base looked like I simply appeared there and started taking out the guards while a device drained their computer banks.

I wanted information on Kryptonians for many reasons. I was planning on giving myself a perfect form that would contain elements of Kryptonian biology, I needed to understand what genes would be needed to give my perfect form the abilities of a Kryptonian without the weaknesses, and rather than spend years studying I could greatly speed things up by stealing other people's data.

Plus the version of CADMUS in this reality, which was one of the first my group had scouted, would have other kinds of useful information in their databanks that could come in handy for future projects. They were working on ways to make the US government an equal power to or greater than that of the Justice League, and that most involved a lot of advanced technology and stuff involving magic.

All was going well until a white blur rammed into me and I found myself pinned to the wall by Galatea of all people. She couldn't hurt me as I had magical protections and other defences, but she could pin me down and while in theory, I was immune to all physical harm if anyone could overcome that it would be a Kryptonian

When Supergirl attempted to stop Superman, who was attacking Earth while under Darkseid's control, they were caught in the blast radius of General Hardcastle's Kryptonite missile. Supergirl was taken to STAR Labs to be cared for by Professor Emil Hamilton, who secretly took some of her DNA.

CADMUS, who existed in some form even back then was worried about rogue Metahumans, so they had Nuvo-Gen use Supergirl's DNA to create a cloned version of her. The clone was named "Galatea" and artificially aged to her physical prime. Indoctrinated in Cadmus's philosophy and rigorously trained to develop her abilities to the pinnacle of her potential, she was also more ruthless and deadly with none of the moral conscience that made Supergirl hold back from killing people.

However, Galatea shared a psychic link with Supergirl who, while asleep, lived through Galatea's training and missions in the form of dreams that seemed so real that she felt as if she'd carried out. These included the murder of Nuvo-Gen scientist Gilbert Halstrom who had objected to Galatea's creation, and the process worked in reverse, that Galatea also saw parts of Supergirl's life.

Finding these "dreams" all too real, Supergirl investigated with the help of Green Arrow and The Question. Galatea sent troops to attack the trio and equipment left behind by the soldiers led them to General Hardcastle who told them about a secret organisation which saw even the heroic metahumans as a potential threat to mankind. Galatea later murdered Hardcastle.

The clone, who was having an affair with a TV reporter called Lasser, told him about the disappearance of Gilbert Halstrom which he reported on the TV network, along with pictures of Halstrom. Supergirl, recognising Halstrom from one of her dreams, went to Nuvo-Gen where she was ambushed by Galatea.

Galatea had lured Supergirl into a trap because the latter's dreams were leading her to uncover the truth. She had also been troubled by Supergirl's moral conscience which often caused her sleepless nights and sometimes interfered with her work, though she remained ruthless enough to kill people, such as Halstrom and Hardcastle, whom she perceived as enemies.

In battle, Galatea and Supergirl proved more than a match for each other, which led a Cadmus operative to destroy the building in a major explosion. Supergirl escaped the explosion but Galatea was left seriously injured. She was taken to STAR Labs to recover under the care of Professor Hamilton who, by order of Waller, had been the one to artificially accelerated her ageing process up to her physical prime. Something that gave her a noticeably more developed figure as I was noticing right now.

The Justice League soon discovered the existence of Project Cadmus. When the feud between the two organisations reached its height, Lex Luthor hacked into and fired the Watchtower's Binary Fusion Generator at CADMUS's headquarters. In retaliation, CADMUS unleashed Galatea on the Watchtower with an army of Ultimen clones at her command.

Although the odds seemed overwhelming, the Justice League, even with its powerful founders in custody, was able to hold its own in the battle with the clones. However, this was primarily a diversion while Galatea made her way to the station's reactor to cause an explosion powerful enough to destroy it.

While there she was confronted by Supergirl and Steel. Galatea relished in the opportunity to kill her counterpart so much that she ignored a recall order from Amanda Waller, who had discovered that both sides had been manipulated by Lex Luthor.

In the end, the entire attack was thwarted and Galatea was overcome when Supergirl attacked her with a power coupling which was hooked up to the Watchtower's generator. Following the massive surge of electricity, she was left twitching and catatonic.

All this information and more got dumped into Galatea's head in a second as I used one of the many tricks I'd learned to force-fed her the knowledge. Knowing how she'd end up if she carried on down the path she was on should lead to her reconsidering her life choices, at the very least it got her to stop pinning me down so that I could grab the special device, and open up a portal that would allow me to leave this world.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Metropolis**

This had been a very strange day for Galatea, and when you were the clone of an alien superhero, and you were raised as a government operative, you had a lot of strange days. It had all started when an alarm had gone off and she'd been sent to deal with the intruder.

She'd found him easily enough, a man in black clothing under a long black coat who stood around in a lab that contained people who wore labs coats and were lying on the floor, he was rather hard to miss, but he'd seem normal enough until she'd tackled him.

At first, she'd done well at this task, easily pinning down the man who'd dare to break into the base, and then he'd done something to her, something that made her see herself in animated form, doing things that hadn't happened yet, and she somehow knew that it had been the future. He'd managed to put that into her head.

When he'd fled, or well really he'd just started walking away after taking some device, she had gone after him, wanting more information about what she'd just seen, and ended up going through a portal of some sort. Now she was in another universe and didn't really know what to do.

Thankfully the intruder, who'd turned out to be more than capable of harming her, hadn't resorted to violence when he'd found that she'd followed him. He was going to send her home as soon as Galatea got the data the man, he was called Gothic, had stolen.

He'd drained the databanks of the CADMUS base and Galatea didn't want to go back without the information so he was just going to make a copy for her. Since he was based in a different dimension the clone didn't think it was worth fighting over to have the only copy, not when Gothic had proven how powerful he was, and she did have some questions for him.

"I had a look at your file," the dimensional traveller said as he re-entered the room that Galatea had agreed to wait in "Turns out you have a small explosive in your head".

Galatea was puzzled until she read the file, and then she vanished to a nearby bathroom for a few moments so that she could very carefully scan herself with her X-Ray vision. It made sense that she'd missed it when she'd scanned herself before as it was a very small lead ball that was inside her skull.

"Kryptonite" she muttered.

She read the file some more and found that Doctor Hamilton a man she saw as a father figure had surgically implanted the small explosive while she been maturing. Its purpose was clear, to kill her if she got out of hand, and Galatea realised she'd been betrayed by everyone she'd ever trusted. This was something she ended up crying about and when she felt emotionally strong enough to face people again she found Gothic waiting for her in the room she'd just left.

"We can remove the device" he offered "I assume it's triggered by a radio signal, but you're well out of range here even if the signal could penetrate the lead".

If she hadn't been so emotional right now she would have realised it sooner. Radio waves can't pass through lead and the small ball that must be a tiny explosive with a trace amount of kryptonite within had to have been incased in lead. So unless it used something other than a radio trigger as an activation it would never go off. However, should it having it go off inside her skull would be lethal even if there wasn't much kryptonite involved.

"Why should I trust you to take it out?" Galatea demanded to know.

Gothic made a motion with his hand and a portal appeared that led to the outside of the CADMUS base.

"Stay or go it's up to you," he said.

It didn't take her long to consider her options since she didn't exactly have much in the way of choice and getting back within range of the explosive in her skull seemed like a very bad idea to her.

"What about you get this bomb out of head, if you even can?" she wished to know.

"You can stay here until you decide what to do with yourself" he offered "I can send you to a dimension you'd be stranger in and you can start over or you can see what my group is up to".

Gothic wisely left her alone, giving the clone some time to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville**

**Part 4**

**The Thunderchild. Sol System. **

Since many versions of DC Earth had a Watchtower of some sort in space, be that in orbit or in some cases on the surface of the moon, I'd chose to have my Aurora-Class warship jump from dimension to dimension well beyond the orbit of the moon so as to help avoid detection. While the actual jump would be detected my ship had a sophisticated cloaking device so no one who picked up the dimensional jump would know that a star vessel of great power had just entered their space.

This was so good because of how the flow of time differed between realties. I couldn't rely on knowing where the moon and the Earth would be in their orbits, in fact, they might not even be in their orbits as in one verse we'd already jumped into the sun had become a red dwarf star, and that had really messed up the rest of the system. I had no idea how that had happened, but it might have something to do with neutralising Superman's powers, or it could have been the future were Vadal Savage was the last remaining human on a messed up Earth.

"This ship is amazing!" I heard Galatea say.

Like many times before I'd crewed the ship with attractive babes, these ones provided for me rather than having been grown, for a change I'd gone with fembots that looked human rather than Asari. I didn't need the eye candy so much with Supergirl's clone around. Her butt was superior in viewing pleasure to other butts.

"It comes from a civilization that surpasses even your race when it comes to science," I told the lab-grown alien hottie "and I've had technology from other advanced cultures added to it over the years".

Galatea hadn't needed Jump Chan explained to her by Jump Chan as her own intelligence combined with a Perk I'd gotten which allowed people to more easily understand and believe me when I explained weirdness, meant that she grasped the idea pretty quickly. She might come from a test tube, but she was still a Kryptonian.

As for the Thunderchild. I'd really missed my group's flagship, sure the Battlestars I'd built to explore the Halloween Universe had been wonders of technology in their outright, but when it came to advanced technology and power an Aurora-Class was in a league of its own.

Sure an Imperial Star Destroyer had more guns, and there were vessels like the Andromeda Ascendant which could fly rings around my space ship, but the Thunderchild was more than a mere vessel or a mobile base of operations. Like Lux or Pendragon Castle this ship was a home to me, and I felt safe when inside her.

"The JL doesn't even have anything like this," she remarked.

Well, they weren't the kind of people who would build warships, but if they did the vessel would be awesome I felt sure.

"So you're impressed," I said, "does that mean you'll join me?".

Galatea was more powerful than even me, at least when it came to brute force, and she was hot to boot. I wouldn't mind adding her to my harem. It had been over a decade since I'd gotten myself a new companion.

"I'll stick around for a while if you'll let me, but I need to think about it" she answered, "After CADMUS I don't want to give up my independence so easily".

While I'd given her what freedom she had the clone was still rather shaken up about finding out that her creator had put a small bomb in her skull so as to kill her if she went bad. Which made sense in a purely logical way as they'd made Galatea to deal with Superman he should fall under Darkseid's control a second time or go evil some other way, as such they knew that she could be turned against them, and while she didn't seem to want to go wreak CADMUS she was understandably mistrusting of everyone right now. Although given that she'd not flown away I had high hopes for her sticking around in the future.

"Captain we are picking up some signals" reported a fembot.

Cameron, who'd been sticking to my side even more than normal since she'd found out that Galatea had attacked me, went over to check out the signals. Not that she could stop the clone from doing anything, but I didn't mention this as Cameron might have something like pride by now.

"I'm running a search" she informed Galatea and myself "Looking for keywords".

Every time we jumped to a new DC universe we searched the local version of the Internet, if it had one, so as to find out if it matched any of our records.

"Most likely match is Earth-666" Cameron reported.

We'd gotten this number system from a database in the Halloween Universe, a copy of it at least, I didn't know where the original came from and it hardly mattered, what did matter was that it contained information on hundreds of versions of Earth in the DC multiverse. For example, the verse that acted as our home base was Earth-167 known as the Smallville dimension since the TV show of that name documented events in that universe.

"Earth-666 is the universe that serves as the setting for the TV show Lucifer" I read from a 2D hologram that ha been projected before my eyes when Cameron sent me the data "We found it because Lux is one of the words we use for our information gathering".

Made some sense as the Lucifer of this Earth was based on a version of the Devil that appeared in The Sandman comics, which were somewhat linked the DC universes and Jump Chan had warned me that DC multiverse was unlike the others I'd explored so far.

"Do they have superheroes here?" Galatea asked me.

Not as such.

"There are some angels and demons around, maybe some other fantastic elements too, like immortals," I told her "But I don't think it has any superheroes".

According to the data I had before me they only existed in fiction here.

"So can we go check it out?" Galatea wondered "That's what you do right? Explore strange new worlds".

Right now nearly all of my group were off somewhere exploring so I might as well too.

"Normally I'd avoid getting mixed with anyone called Lucifer Morningstar" I was now saying "But from what I know about the guy as long as you don't threaten anyone he cares about he won't bother you".

And he wasn't allowed to kill humans so I'd stay in my human form for this trip.

"We could go on a quick away mission if you're eager to go stretch your legs," I said to her "But you'll need to change".

In her current outfit, she might get arrested for indecent exposer, and while that would only be an annoyance at worst I didn't want to cause trouble with the natives.

"If you're hoping to see me naked then you'll need to show me a good time first," Galatea told me "I'm no lady, but I need a little romance in my life".

A night out on the town seemed like a good idea. I could have Cortana get into this world's computer system so that I could replicate a valid credit card, then we'd got out for dinner, followed by a few drinks in a nightclub, before I'd get us a room a nice hotel. Better to have Cortana book that sort of thing well in advance as I didn't want to risk not having a luxury room ready for when I made a move on the super-powered babe.

"If it's a good time you want then a good time you'll have" I promised.

(Line Break)

**Lux. LA.**

While I'd styled the casino I'd gotten from the Fallout Jump on Lucifer's Lux I'd expanded upon the original and made changes over the Jumps so that now the original Lux and mine looked rather different. For example, my place didn't have a demon bartender or a fallen angel playing the piano, it didn't have a piano at all.

"I like this place," Galatea said to me "The restaurant you took me to was a little stuffy for my taste".

Getting in here hadn't been hard. When you had replicators it was easy to dress for anywhere and getting past the bouncers was easy when you knew the old Jedi Mind Trick. I'd put Galatea into a little black dress that she'd put on without complaint or comment so I figured that she was used to doing as she was told. If so that worked well for me.

"This place is too noisy for my liking," I told the alien babe "but if it makes you happy we can stay".

I was over a century old by this point in my existence so I disliked all these kids and their loud music despite having spent some of my youth in mosh pit, which were even louder and involved more physical contact than at least some of the dancing going on here.

Despite the demoness at the bar and the lord of hell here, this place didn't feel evil, it was a riot of noise, sights, and other things that simulated senses, but I detected no evil presence here.

"So is that Satan?" Galatea asked me while we took seats "the guy at the piano?".

That was him Lucifer Morningstar, formerly known as the Angel Samael, the titular protagonist of the show _Lucifer_. From what the database we had on this world, which mentioned Lucifer in detail, going so far as to mention that he made deals, he was one of the younger angels and the infamous ruler of Hell. He was more commonly known as the Devil or Satan by humans, and in this reality at least he didn't deserve all the negative press he got.

Why he was here and not in Hell had to do with him having grown tired of ruling the Underworld since he'd been cast out of Heaven. In recent years Lucifer voluntarily left his position in Hell to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating this establishment.

His closest friend, personal bodyguard, and longtime servant was the demon Mazikeen, who I could sense over at the bar. At some point during his life here on Earth, Lucifer started working alongside L.A.P.D. homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance of his. This position gave him a new outlet to punish sinners.

I reached out my senses, just for a moment so I could get a read on Mr Morginstar, and while there was a darkness within him it was less than what I'd sensed in others that were mere humans. He didn't seem to notice my mental probings, which didn't surprise me as while he had many powers he was no mind reader or maybe he was simply too distracted by the ladies he was talking to.

That distraction didn't last forever and when the Devil himself came over to our table I was caught between fight and flight, both of which were options for me, but I sensed no danger so I stayed put, and let him join us without making a scene.

"Never seen either of you two before," he said, "and I get the feeling you're not from around here".

Since I knew that Lucifer wasn't a fan of lying I told him the truth even while keeping my answer short.

"We're travellers from other dimensions" I let him know.

He spent a moment studying us.

"You're not Planeswalkers," he said "You blend in too well, and they tend to be an arrogant bunch. You're not Sliders either. I'm picking up too much power from the both of you".

He paused for a moment and then smiled.

"One of you is a Jumper!" he realised, sounding very happy to have figured it out "But we're only supposed to have the one".

He clearly saw my confusion and so took some time to explain, his voice easily reaching my ears despite the noise level of the club.

"You must have accidentally wandered into someone else's Jump," he said while some waitress served us all drinks "The girl Jumper we have here chose to be an Angel cop. I mean its one thing to help out the LAPD, but she's going around helping people all the time and because she's an angel well that makes her a sort of sister to me, so I can grumble too much about her taking up so much of the Detective's time".

So another Jumper had come here to play cops and robbers as an angel with Detective Decker, I would so read that fanfic.

"We're just passing through," I told the Devil, who was turning out to be nicer than expected "I promised this young lady a night on the town".

Lucifer turned his attention to my date for the evening.

"I wonder if this works on aliens. Tell me what do you desire?" he asked.

This was one of Lucifer's powers, he could bring out people's desires, to find out what they really wanted. I had to wonder what Galatea desired.

"I want to be better than Supergirl," she told the Devil "To be more than her".

Well, that was something I could help with. Supergirl might be a member of the Justice League and the Maid of Might, but I could make her clone into somebody who could traverse the multiverse and alter the fates of entire dimensions.

"Oh interesting," said the Devil before he turned me.

He repeated his trick, but it had no effect on me I could defend my mind against such things.

"Even more interesting," Lucifer remarked, "You didn't even lie you just brushed it off".

It was no big deal.

"I've picked up a few tricks during my travels," I said.

With that out of the way, the Devil started to talk about other matters and I figured that we'd be here for a while.

(Line Break)

**Streets. LA.**

"How much do you need to drink to be hungover when you're both immortal and invulnerable?" I asked of myself as Galatea and I walked out of Lux the next morning "Maybe its best not to know".

I reached into my jacket pocket for my special sunglasses and selected a vision mode that made my headache more tolerable.

"What I want to know is how did that guy make us join in that orgy" Galatea wondered.

Yeah, that had been strange. We'd entered the club for a drink, and to maybe spot Lucifer, then there had been drinking and more drinking, followed by some drinking, and then came the nudity.

"I was going to make you wait before you got to handle the merchandise" Galatea admitted to me "I didn't want to seem too desperate to join your group, because I really don't have anywhere to go, but I might as well just admit the truth and tell you that I want to be your girl, it seems like an amazing experience, travelling to different worlds and seeing so many things".

The alien babe turned to look at the nightclub that was down the street from us.

"But we never talk about this place or what happened last night, ever" she insisted.

Given that I barely remembered more than the start of the fun-packed evening, and feared to recall more, I decided to take that deal while it was on the table.

"Terms accepted," I said, "Now let's go find some coffee".

Thankfully this was LA so they had coffee everywhere.

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Smallville.**

"You must be the new girl," Dawn Summers remarked as Galatea entered the room "I'm Dawn and this is Faith".

The clone didn't really understand where she was or who these people were, and she knew that she wouldn't be here for long as Gothic had only come here just to check up on the progress the rest of his group was making, but Galatea saw this as a chance to met with some of the women she'd be spending a great deal of time with in the future. Assuming things worked out.

Both Faith and Dawn appeared to be normal young women who were dressed in dark clothing that would not draw much attention on the streets of American cities if not for the fact that the two girls wearing the clothing were very attractive. Cleary the Jumper liked to surround himself with pleasant to look at females, but Galatea was wise enough not to assume that these young women weren't also dangerous. After all, she didn't look like much of a threat.

"That's me," she said, "I'm Galatea, your boss brought me here from my home dimension".

Which was not something she'd ever imagined herself saying.

"Gothic is more our father than our boss" Dawn explained, "We were adopted by him, but some of the girls in the group see him differently".

The Supergirl clone was a little confused.

"He doesn't seem much older than you," she remarked, "Have you been with him long?".

Gothic had mentioned that he was over a hundred years old, and Galatea knew not to judge people by appearances so for all she knew these two girls were even older than him.

"Ten years and some change" Faith answered, "I was only fifteen when he took me in".

This Faith couldn't be more than 22, something Galatea pointed out.

"He doesn't let age much" Dawn explained, "Not that any of us mind".

Miss Summers went on to tell her about the technology they used to reverse the effects of ageing and that it worked on a variety of humanoids.

"I can see why he likes you" Faith commented as she cupped her own breasts, which were a big enough size "Those natural?".

Galatea looked down at her own chest, which was barely covered by the outfit she wore while on missions, she wasn't naive, she knew that the view distracted man and that was useful for her.

"This is all me" she answered, "I'm bigger than the person I was cloned from because I was made to be more mature, but I think I still somehow lucked out in the chest department".

Faith let go of her breasts.

"Gothic had mine enhanced a little as he'd put it" she informed the new girl "Not that I ever complain".

Dawn, who was rather petite compared to the two more curvy women in the room, smirked at them.

"I'd feel sorry for you about the back pains, but I guess you don't have those problems," she said.

Faith was a Slayer and had supernatural toughness, as for Galatea she had her alien superpowers to deal with such things.

"Do you enjoy your lives with Gothic?" the clone asked.

The two other females in the room smiled at her.

"It's awesome" Faith stated.

Dawn went into a bit more detail. About how fun it was to explore whole new worlds, and about the things she'd seen out in space, and all the cool stuff she got to have. She also spoke about that while she was a total freak do to her being something called the Key, no one in the group treated her badly for it, her powers were accepted and she encouraged to learn how to use them responsibly.

"We've been out scouting a lot of different Earths" Dawn went on to say "Later we'll revisit a few of them to pick up some stuff".

While Galatea had no trouble grasping the existence of a multiverse, she lived in a world made up of magic, advanced technology that might as well be magic, aliens and other weirdness, so accepting the existence of other realities was no problem, she'd never imagined that there was a group of people out there who explored the multiverse for fun and profit. Yet that did seem to be what Gothic and his girls got up to, and she starting to understand what this would involve.

"So I get he's the boss" the clone was now saying "and that you do stuff for him while having fun, but is that all you do?".

She was curious about if they ever went out and saved the day. Which was she spoke about next.

"We do help people sometimes," Dawn told Galatea "But we're not superheroes, we don't want to interfere with every dimension we come across or all we'd ever do was try to solve other people's problems if we did we'd never get anything else done. We have saved a lot of worlds and I think that adds up enough to make us the good guys even if we don't follow their rules".

To the alien babe that made sense. She liked the idea of belonging to something bigger than herself and this group would most certainly separate her from the girl she'd been cloned from.

"So what do you do for Gothic?" she asked the girls.

This was something she was going to need to learn about in great detail if she wanted him to accept her fully into this group.

(Line Break)

**Luthor Mansion. Smallville. **

I'd not expected to have a message waiting for me upon my return to this world from Lex Luthor, who had invited me over in order to offer me a chance to make some money. He hadn't put it so bluntly, but I knew how to read, or in this case listen, between the lines.

After calling back one of the Luthor minions had arranged an appointment for me and Lex had even sent a car to my Lux so as to ensure that I would have transport. This wasn't the kindness it might appear the younger Luthor had done that to make sure I'd arrive on his time table.

The Luthor Mansion could be found near the outskirts of Smallville in a heavily wooded area, affording Lex a great deal of seclusion. I'd heard from the locals that the castle was transported across the Atlantic from Scotland to its present site in Smallville in 1989, where it was painstakingly reconstructed stone by stone. That seemed like a needless waste of time and energy to me.

When I got inside I found that the Luthor home boasted an impressive looking library, an armoury that was filled with medieval weaponry, which was the kind of thing you could find in my castle only my weapons were magical and not made from mere steel even if they did look primitive.

While I got the tour I was also shown an exercise room, several servants' quarters, a wine cellar, a full basement that was about two full stories high, a grand ballroom, a formal dining room, and a natatorium. Which as it turned out what just a fancy term for a room containing a big indoor pool.

The interior of the mansion was adorned with priceless art pieces, paintings, and ancient artefacts that had been collected from around the world. Many of the rooms have oak and rosewood panels on the walls and teak floors, along with antiques and tapestries.

Again this reminded me much of how Pendragon Castle was decorated, although the interior style of the castle changed with every Jump as the castle began every Jump as a mess that needed to be sorted out. My castle had once even been the ancestral seat of the Pendragon Family back in the world of Harry Potter, and I had to wonder if that version of the castle had just vanished or if was still there and I got a fresh castle every Jump. One day I'd got and find out.

Looking around the office that contained Lex Luthor, who was sort of a good guy at this point in the timeline so I no desire to kill him, I saw that the room was well furnished. I liked the look of the glass table-top desk and revolving chair as well as the lounge furniture that was situated by the fireplace.

There was even tall glass-top bar from which alcoholic beverages are served from, ferns and plants were growing in large plant boxes, alongside tall porcelain floor vases, and a billiard pool table. I recalled that at times there was a piano in here as well.

The chamber featured an ornate sandstone fireplace the full height of the room, marble tile and parquet flooring, a square-shaped skylight in the direct centre of the ceiling, built-in bookcases, sconce light fixtures and numerous stained glass windows complete with different coloured panes.

Lex sat at his desk which itself sat in front of a large stained-glass panel featuring the Luthor family heraldry and further up the panel, a capital "L" in the Old English typeface: the entire window, which faced west was brilliantly illuminated by natural light.

"You need to give me the name of your interior designer," I said to Lex Luthor "I need an office like this".

I had no intention of hiring anyone I'd just spoken those words so that Cortana, who lived inside my hidden omni-tool as a sea creature lived in a shell, would subtly scan the room for me I recreate it at Lux. If I used a good space expanding charm on my command centre and put up a wall I could have an office like this set up directly under the penthouse.

Already I was imagining one or more of my girls reading over by fireplace while I worked, and then after work she'd be bent over the billard table as I took her from behind. But that was something to think about later, and of course, I'd make some changes.

"Mr Mason, welcome to Smallville" greeted Lex Luthor.

We shook hands, and I noticed that his grip was strong, but in a firm way, he didn't seem at all slimly like other older versions of himself, none of which I'd met, but I'd seen enough portrayals of the character that I expected to feel repelled by the man, but this Lex Luthor seemed quite likeable and I was not an easy person to fool. Perhaps he simply was a nice guy at this point in his life with his inner darkness under control. Alas, that wouldn't last.

"Thank you for having me" I replied while taking a seat.

I'd dressed for this meeting, and I'd made plenty of business deals before so I knew how to act as well as how to get through the polite conversation that civil people were expected to have before getting down to brass tacks.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

My sixteen-year-old Kryptonian form had never been seen by Lex Luthor and this body should look different enough so that people would think we were related. All my bodies had blue eyes, dark hair and caucasian complexion. There was nothing about me that drew attention.

"It has to do with two patents you just filed," Lex told me "I'm interested in making the Luthorcorp planet here in Smallville more productive and more profitable. So I've been on the lookout for ways to be decrease costs and I think your environmental technologies can help with that. I'm no environmentalist, but having the plant go green will be good PR, and if I buy the patents from you I can develop and then sell the technology to other companies that are looking to go green".

Ah well, that made sense. Lex wanted to make himself look good. As if he cared for the planet.

"Okay I'll sell," I said, "Make me an offer".

He seemed mildly surprised.

"Just like that?" he asked

I acted casual.

"Mr Luthor I own a successful casino but I'm no position to develop this technology" I replied, "You are, it is really that simple".

My history as the owner of the Lux of this world labelled me as a young genius who could design stuff, but I didn't have the means to build any of it. The casino got its own backstory, and that involved it having been designed by its owner and it was a remarkable feat of engineering and design so it wasn't unreasonable that its owner, who was me, could design other things.

I was passed some paperwork, which I read over, it was pretty straightforward considering that it was a legal document coming from Lex Luthor. I'd hand over all rights to my patents in exchange for a lump sum now and a small percentage of later profits.

For a moment I did wonder if Lex wanted to own the technology in order to keep it off the market because he was invested in current means of energy production for industries in this country, but I suspect that this had more to do using the tech to make himself look good. That would appeal to his ego more.

While I felt certain that if I waited and took the tech to Queen Industries I might get more money, I didn't need anyone else to help me make money so I signed the deal. If nothing else I could take future inventions and sell them to Lex as an excuse to check up on him.

There was even a Wayne Enterprises and Gotham City in this world, but no signs of Batman as of yet, which made sense since Bruce Wayne spent a good long time wandering the Earth before returning to Gotham to become Batman and at this point he was still in High School. This world's version of Gotham was much like the one in the live-action series called Gotham, but it was a different dimension and in this universe, all the important stuff was centred around Smallville so it made no sense to go there when there were much more interesting alternate versions of Gotham to go see.

"I won't hold you to any promises," said Lex after I'd signed and gotten a copy of the contract "But I would like the first look at any future environmental technologies you have to offer".

Since he wasn't asking for a commitment to sell I saw no problem with that and was soon on my way out of mansion having taken an offer to be driven back in the limo. The drive would take time, but I could use that for some mediation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallvillie**

**Part 5**

**Lux. Metropolis.**

"And that's everything," I told Galatea as I finished my work while sitting at my new desk "Karen Starr now legally exists in this world, you can go get a job, buy a house, rent a car, or go to university if you want".

As planned I'd recreated Lex Luthor's office within my casino in the floor below the penthouse, with a few minor differences such as the more impressive windows, that allowed to people to see out but not in, as well as a perch for Sol for whenever he felt like hanging out here. Mostly he stuck around the magic users at Pendragon Castle and didn't do much at all really as he was more of a mascot than anything else.

Not that this made him a waste of space in any way as he supplied my group with phoenix feathers, which could be used as wand cores, and phoenix ashes had a use in a few potions. Phoenix tears had healing powers, but since I did as well we didn't need the tears. And when my companions really needed it he would sing for them so really he was useful to keep around.

"Thanks for doing this," said Galatea, or Karen to use her new name "It'll be nice to be able to go out and do what normal people do".

Personally I didn't care for normal, but I knew that it was nice to have options.

"You ready to collar me?" Karen asked.

During my travels, I'd picked up a kind of magical item called a Collar of Submission, and while they were used in the slave trade in some of the less savoury parts of the Halloween Universe, they weren't a tool of mind control. Such things had a habit of breaking down at the worst possible time. So instead these collars enhanced natural submissive feelings, along with other forms of making people submit they were a tool of slavery, for my group they added a bit of kink. My girls didn't need them, they were eager to please, but some of them would wear that at times so as to look sexier for me.

As for the collar it symbolised to Karen that she would accept me as her boss and a mentor as well as I had much to teach her about the many universes and what they had to offer. She didn't want a father figure, the last one had betrayed her, but she did want a teacher of sorts and I could fill that role for her.

"I was talking to some of your girls" the clone mentioned as her white-collar fitted around her neck "and they told me how they please you. So I can show how much better I am than other women".

Karen started to sway her hips to some music my stereo system began playing as I watched her motions. Her breasts somehow managed to stay shoved in her costume and did not fall out despite what physics might have to say on the matter. While I didn't know if she'd ever been taught to dance, fighting and dancing were very similar in some ways, they both involved knowing how to move your body and Karen didn't need to do much in order to appear sexy. In fact, she was sexy all the time.

She turned herself around, bent over and stuck her ass up close to my face, it made such a tempting target that I couldn't help spanking her perfect butt, and Karen looked over her shoulder at me as I did, giving me a sultry smile. In my current form, my super strength and toughness were magical in nature so I was able to make some red marks appear. I could see them as her outfit did little to cover her backside if anything she'd started exposing more skin since separating from CADMUS.

I spanked her ass a couple more times and Karen wiggled her rear as if encouraging me. Then she turned around and straddled my waist, grinding into my crotch. Her attempts to further arouse me were erotic, to say the least.

"Do you want me to suck your cock now, Master?" she asked.

Rather than reply I reached behind Karen and squeezed her rear.

"So you decided to start calling me Master," I said.

She gave me a smile that could light up a room.

"I'll go with boss or sir in public," she told me "Master feels right when we are alone".

Karen pulled herself away from me and I understood that she'd decided that she was going to embrace her new life to the fullest. She undressed while I watched, moving behind the desk as she did so that I could look, but not touch without one of us moving.

Once her large, round, fleshy globes had been revealed I found it hard to think of anything at all.

"I bet you'd like to stick your cock between them, wouldn't you?" Karen asked. "Because any man who is breathing would like to fuck these sweater puppies, and they are all yours".

"They are amazing," I said.

The rest of her wasn't bad either, her butt was also perfection, as were her toned legs. She had no body hair at all as far as I could see or any slight imperfections like a mole. She was too good looking to be a human woman.

"Gone none verbal have we?" she was now saying "I'll have to see how long I can make that last".

Karen got to her knees, crawled over to me, and pulled down my trousers, soon taking them off. Then she yanked down my boxer shorts to reveal my cock. Karen smiled and began to jerk off her new master off. Before long she had my cock between her lips and she made sure to make eye contact with me before she drove her throat down onto my hard cock. She didn't choke or gag.

I groaned the second Karen pushed her mouth all the way down, then I made more noises as she bobbed up and down, taking my cock into the back of her throat with ease. Karen bobbed her mouth further down my manhood, treating her mouth like it was her pussy. She didn't need to breathe at all, or could at least go without oxygen for a while it seemed as there was way air could be getting into her lungs.

She began to move faster, she acted as if her mouth and her throat were nothing more than a fleshlight, a sex toy for my pleasure, there was no way she could be enjoying this even if it couldn't harm her, yet she kept going, doing her best to get me to cum inside her.

"You better not waste a drop" I warned her.

I didn't thin Karen intended to. I understood that she intended to please her new lover, not by anything she said, it was her actions that showed me this.

"Here it comes," I let her know.

Once I filled her mouth as best I could Karen looked up at me so as to show me the large glop of cum on her tongue for a few moments before swallowing it.

"You better have enjoyed that," she said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Oh, I sure had, and I couldn't wait to see what she planned to do to further impress me.

(Line Break)

**Metropolis. Alternate Universe. **

Metallo, originally known as John Corben, was a fictional supervillain who appeared in comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of Superman. In fiction Metallo was depicted as a cyborg with a kryptonite power source in his heart, which he uses as a weapon against Superman. Something a real-life version of him was doing right now in a world that looked like fiction, but what was in fact just a rather strange bit of reality.

The three of the five girls who saw themselves as the Daughters of Gothic, Dawn, Faith and Amy "Violet and Jane were off elsewhere) stood on the roof of a nearby building and watched the fight going on below as part of their scouting mission to this dimension. All three of the girls wore matching black jumpsuits with a different colour trim that flattered their forms and they wore belts that carried far more than should be allowed. They were armed, but they kept their weapons hidden.

Neither the cyborg or the alien hero seemed to be winning. Superman couldn't get in close because of Metallo's kryptonite power source and he was having trouble with lost distance attacks because Metallo would fire off a blast of kryptonite energy every time the Man of Steel stopped long enough to pick up something to try to throw at the metal man.

"Why doesn't he just fly up out of Metallo's range and drop something on him?" Amy wondered.

"Or go to the nearest smeltery for some molten lead and just pour on the ugly Terminator down there?" questioned Faith.

Dawn, who'd read a fair few comic books in her time, knew exactly why.

"He doesn't want to risk killing Metallo, and he's worried about people getting killed in the crossfire," said the Key in human form "so he'll take a beating until he gets a chance to disable the bad guy even if it might kill him".

Which was dumb.

"Do you think Daddy would want him to study?" Amy asked her sisters, "He must be an advanced bit of tech to be able to fight Superman like this even with that green stuff in his chest".

While once she'd have felt odd for calling the Jumper that, over time it had become very natural.

"What are you thinking?" asked Dawn.

Between them, the three superpowered girls quickly came up with a plan. It started with Amy teleporting herself with magic so that she was directly between Superman and Metallo. This would allow her to use a magical shield to stop the bad guy from blasting Superman, who'd just taken another hit.

Then Faith appeared, landing on Metallo, thanks to a portal created by Dawn, who was still upon the roof. With her powers creating portals was child's play, she didn't need sliding tech or sling rings. Faith was no match for Metallo one on one, even with her enhancements, magical items and Slayer powers, but she didn't need to be as all she had to do was place a special item on the cyborg and then jump off him.

A moment later Dawn pressed a button on her omni-tool which triggered the device that Faith had just planted on the bad guy. The device disabled the machine man and when it had done its work the Slayer ripped out his power source, showing that while she wasn't on the same level as someone like Metallo she was hardly lacking in strength. Without that chunk of space rock, he'd be stuck with only his backup and no threat to anybody.

Superman looked over at the Metallo and then at the two young-looking women who seemed to have come to his aid. He as about to thank them when a portal of some kind appeared and the evildoer he'd been fighting went into it.

"You can't take him" the Superman of this world protested "He needs to go back to...".

He didn't get to finish that sentence as the woman nearest to him waved her had, channelling some sort of energy as she did, and commanded him to sleep. Normally this wouldn't work on Kal-El as while he was weak to the forces of magic he would have fought back against the command with his own mental strength, but he'd been worn down during his fight with Metallo and the spell's power was great.

It wasn't until many hours later when he was Clark Kent and at home that he found out what became of Metallo. The late-night news reported Metallo, or John Corben as he would be known from now on, had been handed over to the city's police, but gone was the cyborg, only the man remained.

Lois Lane got the scoop for this story, and even for Clark Kent, it was a strange one. John Corben, if he could be trusted, reported that he'd been cloned, his brain had been organic so there had been DNA to be used, and then somehow his mind had been transferred to this new healthy body. The man would have had a whole new lease on life if not for the fact that the court ruled that he was still John Corben and therefore he had to serve out Metallo's many life sentences.

Clark didn't know what to make of all this, but no one had died, Corben was in jail, and a threat to his life had been removed, so it seemed to be a good thing, and until those three women turned up again, assuming they ever would, then there was nothing he could do anyway so he might as put aside and focus on other matters.

(Line Break)

**The Thunderchild. Sol System.**

"So what do you think, Master?" I heard Ashoka say as she and Galatea entered the bridge.

While Ahsoka wore a top that had what could be called a boob window, an open back, cutouts in her leggings, and the skirt of her dress was really short, she still seemed reasonably well dressed compared what Karen normally wore which was a leg-baring, figure-hugging, long-sleeved white leotard with an opening in the chest.

Now Galatea, or Power Girl to use the superhero name I'd suggested because she basically was the DCAU version of Power Girl, had changed into something that covered up a lot more while remaining somewhat sexy. While her huge boobs were impossible to hide her new leotard didn't have a boob window and she wore leggings as well as a red cape. Aside from that, she had on blue boots and blue gloves that covered up to halfway to her elbows.

"I'm not a fan of capes as a rule, but you can pull this off," I told Karen.

She gave me one her of super smiles.

"I decided to go for something that makes me feel strong and sexy, without showing off too much" she informed me "It's been explained to me how territorial you can be, Master".

This was true. I did have a habit of acting overly possessive of the women in my life. Not that they seemed to mind. I think they enjoyed knowing that despite me having a harem that I treasured each of them more than anything I had in my Cosmic Warehouse.

"Didn't you say you'd only be calling me Master in private?" I said.

She smiled again.

"I meant like around people we don't know" she replied.

That was fine with me.

"I made sure it was made by the best lightweight materials we have and I put together a cute little utility belt" Ahsoka let me know "It's full of fun toys for girls and boys".

As well as a personal shield I noted.

"Captain the meteorite shower will soon enter weapons range" a fembot reported.

Smallville was devastated by two separate meteor showers in the years 1989 and 2005, each one made up of meteor fragments from the exploded planet Krypton along with three Kryptonian spaceships: Kal-El's ship, Kara's ship and Brainiac's ship. Well, four now since mine needed to included in the count.

Both showers killed many Smallville residents and scarred the surrounding areas. Many of the meteors contained kryptonite, including green, red, blue, black and gold kryptonite, which would result in the meteor freaks. Perhaps there were even other rare kinds of kryptonite buried somewhere in Smallville.

The second meteor shower hid the arrival of Brainiac's spaceship, which held Brainiac and two of the Disciples of Zod. As explained by Jor-El, Clark Kent's failure to reunite the Stones of Power set into motion the arrival of the Black Ship containing the Disciples of Zod and Brainiac. By the time Clark realized what had happened, it was too late to prevent the meteor shower, not that he could have done much without Jor-El's help.

This entity, which was based on Jor-El's mind originally resided in Clark's ship and then in Kawatche caves before finally getting transferred into the console of the Fortress after Clark conjoined the three Stones of Power together. The information held inside the Fortress was originally stored in the Stones of Power, which combined to become the Crystal of Knowledge that was used to create the Fortress. Had it been around when the second meteor show hit the fortress might have been able to do something.

That was the show, in this version of events there would be no meteor shower as the Seven's science ship my Aurora-class and Tali's converted Trade Federation freighter were going to pulverise all of it and prevent a lot of future problems.

I had no intention of solving all of Clark's problems, there would still be plenty of meteor freaks for him to handle, but with his cousin around he'd have an easier time dealing with that and hopefully having Kara in his life would lead to less moody teenage angst.

"So you guys do go around saving people," Power Girl said as she looked over the displays.

Yes, but my motives were partly selfish. I didn't want the Disciples of Zod and Brainiac set lose on the Earth we were using as a base because they would be a threat to me.

Brainiac was a Kryptonian supercomputer whose default form was made up of microscopic matter called nanites and when they assemble, his form appears as a liquid to humans. Brainiac was given a human-like form by Jor-El on Krypton. His program structure was uploaded inside the Black Ship, which was eventually turned into Brainiac's hard drive

This was why I was willing to destroy the Black Ship that contained the Disciples of Zod and Brainiac rather than attempting to recover the tech for my groups uses. I couldn't risk Brainiac messing about with my tech if I recovered the ship that was basically his mind. Having my own Kryptonian ship already made the risk worth it even less. As for the Disciples of Zod, I simply didn't fancy having two criminal super-beings getting set loose on Earth in the future.

"The meteors are in range, and the Black Ships appears to be dormant," a fembot told me.

Made sense, as if it could have reached Earth sooner it would have done so, it must be floating along to conserve power or something like that. Not that it would matter soon.

"Open fire" I ordered.

All free ships were soon firing on the incoming rocks, atomising them all within seconds as the ship's targetting systems worked wonders and our weapons were more than match for even the most advanced alien technology.

"Well that was easy" Ahsoka commented, "Are we going somewhere else now?".

Not just yet.

"I'm too genre-savvy to leave just yet," I told the former Jedi Padawan "I don't want Brainiac reforming once we're gone. We'll wait around for a while, and then if nothing happens we'll leave a probe to watch the area. I'm not taking any chances".

If the AI did start to reform the mass that made up its body could be pushed into another dimension, one we'd found that had no signs of life in it the Sol System due to the red dwarf the sun had become.

"For now I'll retire to my quarters," I told the bridge "Tell the Talis and Seven that they are free to leave whenever they wish".

While Ahsoka went to do that Power Girl followed me to my room. I didn't need my empathic powers to know what she desired to do.

(Line Break)

**The Thunderchild. Sol System.**

Since the bridge would inform me of anything worthy of note I took the chance to relax and let Karen further prove that she was a worthy addition to the group. I sat in a nice comfy chair as I watched the alien babe undress, I was already nude, and I enjoyed the show.

"Are you ready?" Power Girl asked as she finished undressing.

She stepped closer towards me and picked a bottle of oil off of the table. Then she squeezed the bottle out and oiled up her large breasts. Power Girl's nipples stood proud and I could not keep my eyes off of her oily, large, gravity-defying and yet somehow natural breasts, well as natural as anything cloned could be.

Karen dropped down to her knees once she'd oiled up and now looked about ready to take my cock between her massive breasts.

"Make me cum" I ordered.

She took my command seriously

"Yes, Master," Karen said.

She slid my cock between her tits and smiled up at me as she began to pleasure me.

"My big slutty tits were made for a giant cock like yours," she told me.

She then blushed a little.

"My education included certain special training" she admitted "Men enjoy flattery and dirty talk at times like this. Seducing them is a good way to get information from a guy".

Well, I sure did enjoy it and right now I wouldn't care if she confessed to the murder of a busload of nuns as I had my cock nestled firmly between Power Girl's oily breasts.

"It feels nice between my tits" the alien babe was now saying "I know you'd like to cum all over them, you will won't you?"

Her breasts were crushed around my cock so as to make her warm, womanly flesh a very pleasant vice. She even licked the tip of my cock when it popped out from between her breasts. She kept working on pleasing me with her breasts as it was the only thing in the whole world that mattered.

After a while, she began to increase her pace, moving her whole body, and all her attention was on making me reach orgasm. When she achieved her goal, which didn't take very long, my cum hit her in the face and painted her tits with more of the sticky stuff than I normally let loose. It was one hell of a sexy sight.

(Line Break)

**The Thunderchild. Smallville Universe.**

John Corben originally had been a top-tier mercenary. At one time, he'd led a team of mercenaries to steal the Lexo-Skel Suit 5000 from LexCorp, a theft staged by Lex Luthor for the benefit of the Regent of Kaznia, who wanted the tech so it could be used in his wartorn country.

When Lois Lane tracked the thieves to their ship in Metropolis Harbor, Corben caught her and prepared to kill her, but Superman intervened. To give himself a fighting chance, Corben mounted the Lexo-Skel himself and engaged Superman in a fight that raged across Metropolis, ending when Superman tore the suit apart.

Although Luthor represented to the Regent's lawyer that he had fulfilled his part of the bargain by letting "the Regent's men" take possession of the suit, Luthor subsequently acted as though Corben had been working for him the whole time.

Corben was sent to Stryker's Island Prison, where he refused to give details on his employers. For this reason, his cell featured ample creature comforts and gourmet meals, supplied by an apparently-grateful Lex Luthor. A few months after his imprisonment, he was shocked to be told that he was suffering from a rare and terminal viral disease found only in a small island in the South Seas.

While looking at his prison record, Clark Kent was perplexed at how John Corben could have contracted this disease, not being native to the tiny island where the only cases are known. Lois Lane chalked it up to the fact that Corben was an international mercenary with outstanding warrants in several nations, thus it made sense that with so much globe-trotting that Corben would be more at risk for exposure to rare diseases. However, he was infected on purpose by Lex Luthor.

Luthor helped Corben escape, and in exchange for his discretion, offered him a way to avoid death; LexCorp scientists would transfer his mind into a nearly indestructible android body made from a material called metallo, which was a complex alloy of great durability if my scans were anything to go by.

Feeling that he had nothing to lose, Corben agreed. Upon the completion, Corben's android body was covered with a layer of artificial skin, which, aside from a rectangular seam which could expose his Kryptonite heart, allowed him to pass himself off as his original body.

As Metallo, he possessed incredible superhuman strength and durability, nearly as much as Superman. Moreover, because of his Kryptonite battery, he was virtually immortal. His Kryptonite battery allowed him to project focused Kryptonite radiation and energy blasts from his chest.

Since the two Talis always enjoyed having some new tech to play with I'd brought her over my Aurora-class warship so that we could study and take apart the empty shell of Metallo. The brain, the only organic part which had been left, had already been removed and transplanted into a cloned body, one that didn't have its own mind and was free of disease. Then he'd been returned to his home dimension.

This hadn't been done out of kindness I'd have killed Metallo without concern, it was just that if the villain vanished the Justice League of that world, which were a variation of the group seen in the DCAU cartoons, might coming looking for Metallo and get mixed up in my business. Now, while they would wonder how Metallo got his squishy parts back they had enough problems at home to deal with, and since he was human again they'd forget about him in time.

"So can we use this tech to improve our own?" I asked of Tali.

While I had two versions of Tali'Zorah, one from the Halloween Universe and one from the Mass Effect verse, I only had the older of the two of them working with as the younger had other things to do.

"It's surprisingly advanced considering where it came from," she told me "and the power requirements would be too high normally for this technology to work, this Kryptonite stuff would be the only thing on such a primitive planet that could power something like this, and this cyborg would need a lot of it".

We had stuff like naquadah to get around the limits of energy production. We could create power cells small enough to power bots. Still, that was academic as I didn't needs bots this powerful or complex.

"I don't want an army of Metallos," I said to her "the reason we use bots is that they are easy to maintain, repair, build and they don't have free will.

When I did need someone who could think to go handle something for me I sent a companion.

"This isn't a model meant for mass production," Tali let me know "I can tinker with it and see there are design elements we can use, but I think we've done all we can with the mechs we use now".

I figured she was right as while the bots we used were improvements over the originals that we'd been able to upgrade with tech from different Jumps over many years, there was a limit to what we could do to make them better while keeping them easy enough to produce in great numbers.

"So what do you recommend?" I asked, knowing that Tali was expert here "Scrap it for spare parts once you're done tinkering, or I should we put him in the museum?".

The museum was a warehouse addon I'd acquired during the Xmas Jump, but not from the Xmas Jump directly, it was something I'd gotten during the Vacation the group had taken during the last Jump. The museum contained things that were not dangerous or valuable enough to go into the armoury or the vault.

My girls and anyone else I let into the warehouse could tour the museum, and a holographic guide would show them around as they checked out the exhibits, such as the mask of Legate Lanius, who was one of the main military commanders of the Caesar's Legion and Caesar's most trusted war leader. Commonly referred to as the Monster of the East or Terror of the East, I'd killed him and taken his mask as a trophy at the end of Fallout Jump. As well as many other objects of interest, some of which I'd long forgotten about until I'd started looking for stuff stored away to put in the museum.

"I think the armoury would be better" Tali suggested, "He'd make a good weapon to use against any evil Superman we might come across".

Since I'd made a lightsaber with a Kryptonite crystal she wasn't the only one to worry about evil Superman. It wasn't the only concern of course, but Superman was on a whole other level when compared to even the other powerhouses of the DC universes.

"I can make some improvements and install a VI, which Cortana can override" Tali was now saying "We know that Kryptonite radiation can be fired as a weapon if focused correctly, and we can make kryptonite bullets".

Soon I should put some time aside and make a supply of kryptonite bullets. This would mean acquiring more of the space rock. As such, I'd have to return to Smallville and go with a scanner looking for the stuff. For the bullets, green or blue space rock should both work fine.

"What sort of improvements are thinking about?" I enquired.

She already had some ideas.

"A personal shield would be counterproductive since we don't want anything blocking the radiation," Tali said, "But kinetic barriers will be fine, and maybe we can work in some magical protections as well since they'll be more effective against Superman and other members of his race than anything I can do".

She had more to say.

"I should be able to focus the radiation into some sort of energy weapon" Tali mused "Seven and Samantha can work on the theory of that. I'll install a cannon that fires Kryptonite bullets to start with".

That sounded good to me.

"Are you going to stay and help me?" the technology-loving babe wondered.

I smiled at her.

"You might distract me," I said.

She smiled at me and gave me a look that was easily understood even on an alien's face.

"We can take breaks," she said.

It had been a while since we'd worked on a project together it would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville**

**Part 6**

**Above Themyscira. Smallville Verse. **

"The ring seems to be working," said Black Widow from the command centre back at Lux.

Recently I recreated another bit of cool technology called the Legion Flight Ring, they were used by the Legion of Superheroes in the 31st century to allow members of the group to fly as not everyone could do that under their own power. I'd been traded a version of this tech by someone back on Halloween Earth only that ring had never worked it must have been damaged in some fight with the monsters spawned by that spell.

I'd not been able to repair it until the Santa Jump because of a lack of free time, and then I'd lacked a power source small enough to fit in the ring, mostly because I'd not been motivated enough to make one until now, but with Power Girl flying around I felt the desire to keep up so I got back to fiddling about with the rings.

As it turned out the glowing space rock could provide the energy required, and while the power would not last the amount of space rock required was so little that I would be able to power my fight ring for years to come just using what I already had stashed in my vault.

The radiation was contained by a special metal called Valorium which could be compared to Thanagarian Nth Metal as it possesses similar anti-gravity capabilities without any interference with mystical forces some versions of Nth metal caused, and while it was denser than lead the anti-gravity properties made the ring seem almost weightless.

A Legion Flight Ring was controlled by mental command, as was a Green Power Ring, likely the technology for the Flight Rings came from Power Rings, and this version of the tech also projected an invisible field around a person to protect them from the g-forces the body would be exposed to during supersonic flight and the field kept your vision clear while up in the air so no worries about getting dust in your eyes or being blinded by smoke while you were in flight.

I also wore some new clothing. This outfit was made from a black t-shirt and black jeans, but they were made from very advanced materials that just looked as if they belong on a modern-day Earth. The main part of the outfit was a leather jacket, that sported the House of Om symbol on the back so I could leave it unzipped. Much like Clark's in later seasons, a differently coloured yet similar outfit that would have his House's symbol on the front.

"Nat I've found the island," I said over the comm "It could Themyscira. Have you found any mention of the island or anyone connected to it?".

Themyscira along with Metropolis, Star City, Edge City, Blüdhaven, Keystone City, Coast City, Central City and Gotham City, was one of those places that only existed in the many DC universes, and while neither my memory or my files mentioned the existence of Themyscira in the Smallville verse I was fairly sure that right now I was floating above it.

The island seemed to have some sort of barrier around it that must divert shipping, and project an image of the open ocean around and above the island. This wouldn't be the first time I'd seen magic employed that way and it must work from above to or the satellites would have spotted the island as well.

My group's satellites had found this place while looking for other weird stuff, but we'd gotten around the island cloaking barrier by scanning for life signs after picking up some odd energy readings. Anything less than our super-advanced tech wouldn't have found anything.

"I found records of a Wonder Woman during World War Two" Widow mentioned to me "Most of it is speculation unless you break into the classified files and there's been no mention of her since then. If there is more information on that hero, I can't find it online".

Perhaps Wonder Woman would return in the future once the Clark Kent of this world donned his cape as for the one active during the 1940s the paper records must have been kept off the net. They might only exist only at the back of a filing cabinet in the basement of the Pentagon.

"Any information at all on what she was up to at the time?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"There's a scanned newspaper article for the Daily Planet about Wonder Woman stopping a Nazis superman program" she let me know "The Nazis developed a super-soldier serum during WWII and it tested on one man before the whole project when up in flames, quite literally. They called him Captain Nazi... something about all that seems very familiar".

I couldn't imagine why. Sarcasm.

"Widow," I said to her over the comm "I'm going in for a closer look. We might lose contact, so I'll call you back as soon as I'm done here".

I'd decided to come here and check this place out since I'd wanted to test out the flight ring anyway and I would just open a portal if I got into any trouble, or just fly away.

When I softly landed on the ground I began to look around and soon realised why this place was sometimes called Paradise Island because it was really nice, lots of greenery, Greek-style buildings, and so many attractive women all bathing naked in a lake near a waterfall.

Normally I was no Peeping Tom, but I found myself transfixed by the sight before me. These Amazon women were busty beauties the likes of which you didn't normally find in human populations without some genetic engining having been involved or a lot of magic.

The sight before me was arousing somewhat, however, it was the sheer beauty of the women that really had my attention. If anything that might be too attractive, as other women simply couldn't compare to these nude Amazons. Lucky for me my companions were exceptional females already. Plus Galatea had them all beat hands down in terms of both looks and power.

"Want me to record this for you?" asked Cortana.

My heavily upgraded Omni-tool could capture enough images of this for it be recreated on a holodeck if I so desired. Which I might do for purposes of relaxation for myself and my companions with optional naked Amazons.

"Please" I muttered.

My mouth was dry. I couldn't move, and this was silly, I was no hormone ridden teenager. I was Gothic, a Jumper with over a century of experience, vast powers, advanced technology and enough magic to make even Merlin seem like a sideshow performer. I should not be drooling over bathing ladies.

What snapped me out of it was when a spear or javelin landed at my feet. I'd been discovered by a warrior woman and while she did look as if they'd been training for the Olympics I didn't think that javelin had been sent my way by mistake.

"Okay I know that peeping is wrong, but don't you think that trying to kill me is a bit excessive for a punishment?" I questioned.

The native woman, who looked like the very definition of a scary redhead, didn't seem to think so. She took a sword out of a scabbard and charged at me. Amazons had more than enough strength to match me right now as I was still developing my Kryptonian powers, this body hadn't matured yet and I needed to absorb more yellow sun radiation, but they lacked my speed and I did have some fighting skills when it came to hand to hand combat. As such as I able to take the sword from the warrior and flip her to the ground.

When I inspected the weapon I figured that it must be made of Amazoniun, a virtually indestructible metal found on Themyscira. Parts of Wonder Woman's armour, as well as her bracelets, are made of Amazonium, and are empowered by the gods of Ancient Greece.

Another legend said that Amazonium was given to the Amazons many thousands of years ago by the Olympian gods when they proved to be formidable warriors. Since I'd once created some using the matter furnace I knew that it was a magical kind of iron which the Amazons made into steel using some process and then forged into weapons. Since I didn't know the process I'd never been able to create my own Amazonium weapons. I figured that I'd just keep this blade and add to my collection of weapons that could be found in the Asgardian Armoury addon in the Cosmic Warehouse.

If I was correct, and I always was when it came to swords then this weapon was a xiphos, a double-edged, one-handed Iron Age straight shortsword used by the ancient Greeks, only this was made of steel so they had advanced the technology somewhat.

"Give that back" ordered the native lady.

I was not foolish enough to re-arm someone who wished me harm, and the weapon was mine now since I'd defeated its last owner in a fight, and I felt that I was owed compensation since the scary redhead had tried to murder me for trespassing and peeping, and that was wrong.

"Please calm down" I requested.

The warrior got back up to her feet.

"No man may set foot on this island. The penalty is death!" the local woman cried out.

The local woman wrenched the spear from the ground and twirled it around until she had it in a proper grip.

"Can't we just talk this out" I requested

My new sword was met by another weapon of fine craftsmanship or craftswomanship in this case.

"I don't really want to have to fight you," I said.

This was a misunderstanding. I was no invader. I'd come here to explore not to harm and while the Amazons had reason to be wary of men, killing them on sight seemed too extreme.

"Coward" the warrior accused.

I'd been called many things during my long life, and many of those insults could be justified, but not that one.

"No. I just don't want to have to hurt you" I told the lady.

We traded more blows. Steel clanged.

"As if you could," she said with a sneer.

I didn't think it was okay to use violence towards women, but this was self-defence and she was getting on my nerves. With super-speed I disarmed her again, carefully as these Amazon weapons were forged with magic and my current form was vulnerable against magic, then I grabbed the woman and took her up into the air with me. Her race was tough so the fall from this height shouldn't kill her.

She did drop, but that was because something hit me in the arm, an arrow, it stuck in my flesh and caused me pain, which made me drop the local. I pulled the arrow out and I was amazed that it had been able to not only bypass my Kryptonian invulnerability but the materials of my clothing with such ease, and somehow ignore my kinetic barrier, the generator for which was contained in my belt. Clearly some clever spell work had been used while forging this arrow so I secured in my pouch of holding before dropping back to the ground.

Perhaps I should have just flown away, but I was upset now and I'd already healed the injury with my magical powers, that I could still access in this form and being vulnerable to magic meant that healing spells worked just fine on this body.

Thanks to my super speed I was able to use my new sword to batter any arrows that came my way out of the air. and while the natives could harm me none of them landed a blow. Clark Kent would have been in trouble at this point since he didn't have my experiences in battle, but I was doing just fine.

"I'm willing to end the fighting!" I yelled at the Amazons "I will leave as soon as I get an apology!".

Apparently murdering me was too much fun for them to pass on. They were going all out I discovered when I got to the beach, they had chariots, and even ballistas, that had been set up very quickly. They were taking me seriously as a threat.

"Men are forbidden on this island" a powerful voice called out.

Suddenly all the fighting stopped and I turned to see a regal looking woman who must be the ruler here.

"Your Majesty" I greeted.

The queen came up and stood in front of me, exposing herself to attack and yet ready to fight judging by her armour, sword and shield.

"You speak to the Queen of the Amazons," a blue-eyed woman with jet black hair beside the armoured blonde said.

I had to smile.

"Well, duh" I replied, "I just called her, Your Majesty".

The black-haired woman, who had to be Diana, unsheathed a sword and pointed it at me. It was much like the one I was carrying now.

"Do you know the penalty for trespassing on this island?" the Queen asked.

I did.

"Yes," I answered.

My honest and simple answer seemed to put the Queen off-guard for a moment.

"Did you think your power would allow you to defeat us?" she asked next "Did you think we were easy to defeat? Do you think yourself so great that you could overwhelm us and that you could take what you wanted?"

This made me laugh.

"No, I'm just an explorer I have no interest in conquering your little island," I told the queen "Your technology is thousands of years out of date, your culture looks backwards and the natives are hostile. I could make my own hidden island way better than this".

Maybe I would. With the proper use of Muggle repelling charms, some illusions and the right climate I could have my own paradise island.

"My queen, why do you stay your hand? The man is in violation of the law, the penalty is clear" one of the ladies in the background called out "Kill him!".

Something about that Amazon worried me.

"Aresia, I love you my daughter but you speak out of turn," said the queen.

Now I knew why she worried me. This was Aresia, in the DCAU she was rogue misandrist Amazon who became determined to purge every male from the planet. She was also is the adoptive sister of Diana. Lucky for her this wasn't the DCAU or I'd have killed her at this point just be sure she wouldn't wipe out half a species.

"Look I'm just going to go," I said to the natives "I just wanted to check out the island that didn't appear on any maps".

With a wave of my hand, I made a portal and I stepped through it. I was a little surprised that the gods that were supposed to protect this place allowed a portal to be made, but perhaps they simply stopped someone from portalling to the island and didn't mind me leaving.

The locals did seem to mind, but with a gesture and a word, I caused the air between myself and the Amazons to thicken so that it looked as if the warrior women were moving through the air that had turned from a gas into a liquid.

"Don't worry I won't be coming back" I shouted.

That didn't stop them from trying to chase after me, despite the spell slowing them down, but I closed the portal before any of them could follow.

(Line Break)

**Metropolis. DCAU.**

While waiting for Power Girl, who'd wanted me to return to this world so that she could grab a few things. These things included the original samples of Supergirl's DNA that she'd been cloned from, as she didn't want another Galatea, and I hoped that she didn't kill her creator to ensure that. Not that I would judge her for doing that as he'd put a bomb in her skull so that she could be killed if she ever did something that CADMUS didn't like.

I stood outside a TV store that was showing a recent news story, a live one in fact, that involved Grundy smashing up some city, and the League wasn't doing so well in stopping him. Superman wasn't taking quite the pounding by the looks of things.

"What is that?" Karen asked.

She'd appeared beside me so quickly that I barely sensed her presence until she spoke.

"That is Grundy" I answered "He's basically a super-powered zombie. Right now he's being fueled by chaos magics and can only be stopped by something that can disrupt that power, like Nth metal weapons".

Possibly my sword Caliburn could destroy Grundy as it could kill what was already dead, but Grundy might be too powerful for that, and if I interfered too much then Hawkgirl might not rejoin the League. Still, it might be a good idea to go lend a hand so that we could make contact with the League and maybe get part-time membership, or at least a tour of the Watchtower.

We could come to this dimension often, and I'd like to be able to visit the Watchtower, as well as get the chance to meet some cool heroes. Plus this could be a chance to acquire some valuable information and to get a look at their cool tech.

"Let's get changed and go help," I said.

A quick trip back to my Lux was in order for a costume change and then we could join the fight.

(Line Break)

**The Watchtower. DCAU.**

Batman worked at the console as the display brought up the two visitors to the Watchtower. They'd arranged their own portal up the station at a set time, and they were now getting a tour of the Justice League's HQ by one of its members.

Mr Terrific was one of the smartest human beings on the planet, a perfect candidate to coordinate and handle the League's resources during a worldwide crisis. He equipped himself with "T-Spheres", floating spherical probes that fly around at his command and they could be used as weapons or detection devices. He also understood more about the League's work than any other member so he made a good candidate for explaining the organisation to potential members or important visitors.

"I scanned the portal," the Dark Knight said to Superman "It's nothing like a boom tube if I had to guess it must be magical in nature. I'll have to ask Doctor Fate for more details, I don't like the idea of strangers being able to open up portals into the station".

The local version of Clark Kent was more interested in who had come through the portal than how'd they gotten here.

"The woman, she resembles Kara" he stated, "I thought as much when I met her, but we didn't get any chance to talk about it".

Batman froze the image and zoomed in on the image of the female visitor. Both she and the male, who was called Gothic, had joined members of the League as they attempted to bring Grundy's ramage under control. In the end, Shayera Hol had been required to use her Nth metal mace to destroy what remained of the zombie as nothing else could have. After that battle, there hadn't been much time for discussion, but the two visitors had told members of the League they were travellers who ventured to other dimensions.

"The computer's facial recognition software agrees with you," said Gotham's grim guardian "She appears to be several years older than your cousin. Best guess she's an alternate version of Supergirl from a dimension somewhat similar to our own, but with some differences, such as this Supergirl's age, that would explain this Power Girl having a few years on your cousin as well the costume design".

Superman rubbed his chin as he lip-read the conversation the three people on the screen were now having.

"Even their Earth names are similar" he let Batman know "She's called Karen rather than Kara".

Batman zoomed the image out.

"I scanned them both when they entered the station," the Caped Crusader told the Man of Steel "This Gothic isn't human either, he doesn't match anything in our databases and even the Green Lantern Core has never heard anything about a race called Asgardians. Our own databanks have nothing about them outside of legend, and that supports the idea of the both of them coming from alternate dimensions".

The image changed again showing outlines of the two visitors.

"I picked up a number of energy signatures on the man and only one on the female" the Dark Knight was now saying "They both seem to have some sort of device on the left wrist. Most likely a computer of some sort. Gothic's ring is emitting trace amounts of anti-gravitons, this must be what allows him to fly, and he carries a number of devices inside his utility belt".

Superman smirked as he realised that Batman wasn't the only person around here who liked to be prepared for anything.

"No weapons as far as I can see" Bruce Wayne reported "But from what you saw during the battle with Grundy this Gothic can make weapons appear as if from thin air. Some sort of magic I'd guess, like an extra-dimensional storage space he can access at will. Again something to run by Doctor Fate".

Superman was now wondering something.

"With so many unknowns I'm surprised that you let them step one foot inside the Watchtower," the alien superhero said.

Batman kept working as he spoke.

"I can study their behaviour in a controlled environment here" explained the Dark Knight "besides I think the League could benefit from making allies who can so easily move between different dimensions. They could have access to technology and information we don't".

Yes, that was a consideration. Something Superman would have to think about before extending an offer to these visitors.

(Line Break)

**Watchtower. DCAU.**

Power Girl, now in her new outfit and with different hair as well as a change in eye colour so as to alter her appearance enough to fool CADMUS, dropped out a portal with me mere seconds after I'd switched to my Asgardian form. While my Kryptonian body was more powerful than my other forms it also looked like the body of a sixteen-year-old boy and someone that young-looking was unlikely to be invited into the Justice League, or be taken seriously as an ally.

Not that I cared much to be invited, mostly I just wanted a good look around the Watchtower and a chance to snag any cool tech they left lying around. If I couldn't do that here then there would be some alternate version of the Watchtower that could be looted.

After the Imperium invasion, the events that were seen at the start of the first season of Justice League, a man called General Wells commented that the Earth had been caught off-guard and did not have the means to detect any advance warnings of another alien invasion. Batman seized on this remark and contributed the Watchtower to the world's defence, which he called a "line item in the Wayne Industries R&D budget." In other words, it was a secret from Wayne's stockholders. My experience in business matters told me that this shouldn't be possible, and it certainly wasn't legal, but since the Watchtower was also ideal for keeping a watch on the Earth below, the Justice League adopted it as their headquarters.

The Watchtower was largely an automated facility and did not require any extensive crew to operate and maintain it, beyond the seven League members. Entry was restricted to these seven, who also carried special transmitters to allow them entry.

While the League was in the Justice Lords' dimension, the Justice Lords took it upon themselves to arm the Watchtower with numerous weapons and close up vulnerable openings. This was likely all undone after the Justice League returned and defeated the Justice Lords.

The first Watchtower was briefly occupied during the Thanagarian invasion and later destroyed when Batman deliberately took it out of orbit and piloted it to an impact with the Thanagarians' hyperspace bypass generator. Which was a very good thing since the bypass generator would have destroyed the Earth if he hadn't.

When the League expanded it was headquartered in the larger Watchtower II. After the Thanagarian invasion, the Justice League decided to not only rebuild but also considerably expand its roster. With the League's growing membership, a new base of operations was needed, thus the Watchtower II was built.

Whether or not this new Watchtower was built by Batman in similar secrecy as its predecessor from Wayne Enterprise's stockholders, was unknown to me, but what I did know was that the second Watchtower was significantly larger and had a far greater logistical presence, including a large amount of support staff, made up of non-heroes.

A flickering light on my Omni-tool let me know that someone was scanning me so I whispered for Cortana to return the favour and to be subtle about it. Neither Power Girl or I were hidden from scans as I'd never introduced her the magical marks that kept a person or thing from getting scanned or remotely observed. I'd never protected my Asgardian body like that as I wanted the big and powerful from to be noticed. I even dressed this body differently. Going for a mismatched look of leather, metal, and other materials, along with stuff like small blessed silver symbols (you never knew when a demon would be about) and small trophies.

"So are we going to join?" Power Girl as me once the tour was over and we were left waiting in the cafeteria before our meeting with the founding members of the League "Can we even join? I mean how would they call us up for missions?".

I'd considered that and nothing I'd come across allowed for communication across dimensions unless a message was delivered in person. I had a number of ways of handling that and while I could build a pair of Quantum Mirrors that could link this reality with the Smallville one for ease of travel I wasn't sure if it was worth the effort.

While it could be fun to go on missions with members of the League I would be off doing my own thing across the multiverse. But if there was a quick way for the League to reach my base of operations, such as the Quantum Mirrors, then they'd be able to contact members of my group if they needed some help with something or some extra pairs of hands, or just had information worth sharing.

"They're ready for you now," said one of the minor heroes who'd been sent to fetch us.

I instructed Power Girl to wait here for me while I went and talked to the founding members of the Justice League. We had much to discuss.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Smallville Verse.**

I'd made a deal with the League, who would share with my group technology and information they deemed safe to share, in exchange for material support from my organisation, which was still called the Gothic Consortium, it had gotten that name from Padme during the Halloween Jump.

This deal involved me improving on some of their equipment, like their uniforms, gadgets, and support craft, using my very advanced tech. To do this, I needed knowledge and samples of the original and this would lead to me getting more samples to study. Convincing them to make this deal hadn't been too hard as I had plenty of experience in making bargains and alliances.

Sometime soon I would also give them one pair of a set of Quantum Mirror for ease of movement between this dimension and theirs. For security purposes, each mirror could be switched off so if there was no one here at Lux the mirror here wouldn't let anyone in from the DCAU verse. However when Lux did have someone in it who could help the League then they could send someone through the mirror, and this worked the other way around.

Now I'd returned home so as to start work. I was in the lab with bits and pieces all around me as I worked to improve on some of the equipment the League used. They'd not yet decided what information to send me and to help things along I'd decided to make some simple freebies, nothing major, just a few things that would give them an idea of what I could do for them.

I didn't intend to spend too much time doing this as there were dimensions to explore, loot to be found, and babes to bed, but I did find it relaxing sometimes o come down to the workshop in the basement so that I could tinker with things.

Right now I was working on a more advanced version of the utility belt that I'd made for the tiny Catwoman. This was a gift for Batman and was an improvement on his existing utility belt, the design for which I had on a file since I'd had access to this sort of technology for many years.

Batman's Utility Belt had compartments to hold several items, the contents of which change according to his needs and often included items such as flashlights, laser cutters, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, a fingerprinting kit, remote controls for his vehicles, Batarangs, hand grenades, and the remote control for access to the Watchtower.

While Batman himself never seemed to have any difficulty with the belt. Nor did he ever use any complicated procedure for opening the belt's compartments, it evidently involved some fairly sophisticated security measures, which for some reason didn't prevent it from being removed from his body when captured.

An example of this was when Batman was taken captive by the Injustice Gang, Lex Luthor spent a great deal of time and effort to open the belt. Initial brute-force attempts resulted not only in failure to get it opened but in explosions and electric shocks damaging the would-be attacker. Only after using a large and powerful machine of some sort was Lex able to open the belt and empty out its contents.

I could improve upon these security measures if I so wished, but my focus was more on giving Batman pouches that were bigger on the inside and so could allow him to carry more while not adding to the amount of weight he would need to carry around. Something I quickly achieved thanks to a mixture of magic and access to highly advanced materials.

While this was a gift I had no doubt that Batman would spend a great deal of time inspecting the belt for hidden tracking or recording devices, neither of which there would be since I had no need to track Batman. I already knew where he lived and where his base could be found so spying on him was pointless.

Not that I would mind checking out the Batcave. That was something to look into. After I'd made the belt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**

I added a lot more information about the setups for past jumps and add-ons to the first chapter.

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville**

**Part 7**

**Gotham. Alt DCAU. **

It didn't take me long to find a version of the Batcave that I could get access to. In this version of the DCAU like in others, a rogue Amazon called Aresia, a version of which I'd already met, recruited a gang of super crooks as part of a scheme to wipe out the world's entire male population because she believed that dooming the human race would make things better for women everywhere. In this dimension she was successful and all the men were killed off.

The virus was gone now, having died off with its victims once its work was done, and this was good as while I was immune to all diseases, thanks to the Pureblood Perk I'd gotten during the Harry Potter Jump, I might still be able to serve as a host for the virus, which would lead to other people becoming infected should I somehow have spread the virus to other worlds.

I'd sent a probe first just to be on the safe side and then when no danger was detected I went into this alternate dimension and found myself underneath Wayne Manor in the Batcave. It was inside this cave that Bruce Wayne first assumed the mantle of the Bat. Making it a very historically significant location despite the fact that few people in this reality even knew it existed.

The Batcave served as a garage and mechanic's workshop for Batman's vehicles, a crime laboratory, a place to store his equipment (including the famous Batcomputer that I would soon check out) and a museum of sorts for various trophies he'd picked up during his adventures. Something I spent quite some time admiring.

This cave also featured a gymnasium and a high-tech obstacle course, to keep Batman and his associates in fighting condition. All of these things and more I found while wandering the underground space, out of phase, unseen by any security features.

I knew from my intelligence files that Batman designed the Batcave as a replica of the lair of the Gray Ghost, Bruce Wayne's childhood TV hero from the old television series. At least that was how it had started. It had grown from that idea into something greater.

Batman constructed at least three access points to the cave: A grandfather clock in the manor library concealed a flight of stone stairs leading down to the cave; A bookshelf in the library covered the entrance to a private elevator; A ramp concealed in the cliff face below the manor allowed the Batmobile to exit the cave and quickly make it to Gotham. There was also a means of allowing flying vehicles, such as the Batwing and/or the Fourth Batmobile, or aquatic vehicles, including the Batboat.

Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing used the cave as the centre of their operations. It was here that they would be informed of the activities of Gotham's notorious criminals and develop their plans to deal with these threats. The Batmobile, Batboat, Batcycles, and Batwing were all housed within the cave, along with several other vehicles used by the group.

By far the most important tool was the massive computer they utilized for everything from chemical analysis to researching old newspapers for clues. At one point this computer was temporarily controlled by H.A.R.D.A.C., the rogue supercomputer, who attempted to use much of the advanced technology to kill Batman.

The Batcave served as a refuge for the Justice League during the Thanagarian invasion. A strike force led by a Thanagarian called Kragger breached the entrance (which he was able to find by placing a tracking device on Shayera Hol) in an attempt to catch the League off their guard. A fight ensued, with both sides making use of the various items displayed around here. Most notable among these was Kragger's attempt to subdue Superman using Mr Freeze's cold gun, only for Superman to simply blow the beam back at Kragger with his breath.

Within the cave, I found displays that included not only replicas of Batman's most famous enemies (both wax dummies and robot combat trainers), but also original or replicate costumes of infamous members of his rogues gallery, including Catwoman, Firefly, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, Mr Freeze, Penguin, Riddler and Two-Face.

Other items that held my interest were Mr Freeze's freeze gun and headpiece, the puppet Scarface, a giant penny Batman received after an encounter with Two-Face, a large robotic Tyrannosaurus rex, an enlarged copy of the Joker's trademark joker cards, one of Roxy Rocket's rockets, all of which he was somehow able to get into the cave, Baby-Doll's doll-gun, as well as a full set of samurai armour and weapons that must be important for some reason.

I found a security vault, which I couldn't phase through for some reason and since Batman wouldn't use magic as a defence for the vault I could only conclude that he'd constructed the vault out of some special metal. When I came back to what could be considered normal existence I discovered that I was unable to use my X-ray vision to see inside the vault. However, I was able to punch my way inside while using my Kryptonian form, although it took some effort, and I triggered some alarms in the process. This didn't concern me too much as Batman wasn't around to deal with the alarm.

The vault turned out to be the armoury as well as a secure area for things Batman didn't want others to know about, such as several other versions of the Batsuit, each no doubt been designed for taking down certain foes. As I scanned I figured that the bulky suit that took up the most space was some sort of power armour for when the Dark Knight went up against super-strong metahumans.

There were many weapons in here. Few of which were lethal unless mishandled, but all were highly effective in Batman's hands. I found batarangs, gas bombs, telescoping staffs, Gauntlets with some nasty looking spikes on them, grapple guns and so much more.

Gotham's Grim Guardian was also hoarding kryptonite in case Superman ever went rogue again or to deal with other members of his race who might not be as noble as the Man of Steel. This made me glad that I'd invested in special shielding, but I changed to my Damien Mason form just be careful as the shielding didn't work if I made physical contact with the mineral.

There was some Green Kryptonite, which was the classic and most common form of kryptonite, this rock severely weakens Kryptonians, and can even kill them when exposed long enough. Also, there was some Red Kryptonite which effects were more varied than the green, my files told me that the stuff was known to cause bizarre mood swings and even mutations depending on which reality the stuff came from, or may depend on what universe the super-powered alien hero came from.

In smaller amounts, I found some Blue Kryptonite, which depowered Kryptonians but only while they, well we, were close to it. Batman even had Gold Kryptonite. This rare form of the mineral would destroy a Kryptonian's ability to process yellow sunlight, thus permanently removing their superpowers. It was not otherwise harmful to Kryptonian life. The Caped Crusader had fashioned some of the golden mineral into a knife, which I took along with anything else of value.

I even found some White Kryptonite, a version of the odd mineral that killed all plant life, regardless of origin, something to use against Poison Ivy I suspected. As well as small amounts of Silver Kryptonite, that induced hallucinations for Kryptonitions. Pink Kryptonite, which could temporarily turn my Kryptonition form gay if I touched it.

Since I knew that someone would respond to the alarm sooner or later as the female superheroes still existed in this world I packed up everything I could into a capsule, but not before wondering what the hell Purple Kryptonite did because while the small lead box containing it was labelled there was no mention of what it did. Perhaps the Batcomputer could tell me.

While the device was very advanced it was more than matched by Cortana who was able to hack into the system and disabled the alarms. I learned quickly that the Batcomputer would automatically update information on the cave's schematics, security and entrances as did so for me, letting me know that my looting of the secure vault had been noted.

I did find out about the purple space rock. It had the properties of Gemstone kryptonite in the Smallville show in that it granted the power of hypnotic persuasion to Kryptonians enabling them to verbally compel others to obey their commands.

It was speculated by Batman that what he called Purple Kryptonite might force even a Kryptonian to obey the commands of another Kryptonian. Meaning that Superman could use it to force other members of his race to be good guys. Batman had never experimented with this due to the dangers involved and because he didn't want to override anyone's free will.

Once I'd gotten the files I considered taking more, such as the cars and the trophies, but I decided against it, knowing that Batman would have data on all his toys stored in his databanks, and that with my tech I could improve upon his stuff if I chose to recreate any of it. Once the priceless information had been downloaded I prepared to leave, as this had only meant to be a quick raid, only something attacked me from the shadows.

A female form leapt out from the darkness with the intent of kicking me in the head only I was too quick for her and the agile woman ended up going right over me. Not that this slowed her down much because as soon as she touched the ground in a roll she was up again and charging right at me.

The customed hero, who just had to be Batgirl, attacked me with a flurry of kicks and punches, meant to take me down hard and fast. The moves would have worked if not for the fact that I had combat training of my own and the Force to guide my actions.

I used the Force to slam the redhead into the Batmobile, and while this barely phased her, it did give us the chance to make eye contact, and when we did she stopping fighting right away. I was not surprised by this as I'd figured out how an encounter with a superheroine of this world would work out. I knew that once they realised they were dealing with a human male that they'd cease fighting and try to suss out where I'd come from.

"You're a guy!" Batgirl yelled.

Normally a rather obvious statement and not worthy of notice, only in this world she'd have not seen a living human male for some time since they'd all died of a deadly disease.

"Yes I am the proud owner of a penis," I said with a smirk.

Which of course she tried to check out, and this could have given a chance to escape, but there was no need for that as I now no longer needed to escape. Well I might still want to run for it, but not for the same reasons as before as when Batgirl next came at me, it wasn't violence she had in mind.

Before I knew what was happening she had her powerful legs wrapped around me and was driving her tongue down my throat. I held on to her while trying to stay standing upright. Only that didn't last for long as the crime fighter soon had me pinned to the group, but not so that she could cuff me, although I felt certain she'd enjoy doing that, for now, she was more interested in humping my body.

Lucky for her this body wasn't wearing armour at the moment it was still dressed in the business suit I'd worn when meeting with the version of Lux Luthor who lived in that castle in Smallville. Since my alternate forms stayed equipped in whatever it was I'd be wearing when I'd last been in that form, and because of the Evercleansed body mod, which always kept me shower fresh, the suit still looked good on me and I thought that was playing its part in Batgirl trying to rap me.

"I haven't given my consent!" I yelled.

Batgirl gave me a puzzled look and stopped trying to dry hump me to an orgasm. It was as if the poor young woman couldn't comprehend the idea that I didn't want her to use me as a living sex toy. But she did stop.

"Oh go on then," I said, giving in.

Clearly some primal part of her brain had taken over because despite not knowing anything about me other than I was some guy who'd broken into the Batcave, she looked ready to make babies with me. Not that this was a concern as I took highly advanced birth control.

By now Batgirl had taken off her cowl. Hers was attached to her top so it was pulled back behind her. Her eyes were closed and her hair was unkempt, damp with sweat, she must have raced back to the cave when the alarm went off. Impressive considering that the alarms had gone off for that long.

Not that she cared about that as she'd started riding my cock, having gotten fed up with the dry humping already. Batgirl's cunt felt so tight around my dick as she rode me while I laid down on the cold floor of the Batcave. Despite the cold hard floor, and the fact that Barbara Gordan was basically using me as dildo on legs I felt fairly certain that were millions of nerds out there in the multiverse who would kill to be in my place.

Batgirl, for her part, seemed to be loving it. She'd pulled up her suit top and removed her bra, so that her breasts were free and she was holding them in her hands, occasionally rubbing one or both nipples. They bounced when she moved on top of me.

Given how dark it was, and that Batgirl wasn't going to get off me anytime soon all I could do was lie here and let her feel some pleasure. Okay so I could stop her in many different ways, but I'd decided to let her have her fun and I even used my powers to make this situation feel even better for her. Not for her sake I just figured that it would be easier to make deals with her in the future, and what other organisations existed within in this world that she was connected to, if Batgirl was sexually satisfied and therefore able to think more clearly.

My penis seemed to agree with this plan as just when she started to slow down, running out of steam, I orgasmed and I could feel the spurts of his cum going upside inside a very grateful sounding Batgirl. Once I was done she slowly pulled herself off me and I saw my cum begin trickle-down Batgirl's inner thigh.

She went and collapsed over the Batmobile, more from emotional turmoil than physical, and she laid there for what felt like a long time, seemingly lost in a daze. I got dressed and admired Miss Gordan's ass from close up.

"So my name is Gothic," I said, "I'm a visitor from an alternate dimension".

The response I got sounded more like something that would come from the mouth of a zombie rather than a healthy young woman so I decided to give her a little more time to recover.

(Line Break)

**Gotham. Alt DCAU.**

"So now that I'm done acting like the world's biggest slut," said Batgirl as we left the Batcave and entered Wayne Manor "Maybe you'd be so kind as to explain what you were doing with Batman's stuff?".

That was a fair question.

"Like I already told you I'm a dimensional traveller," I told Barbara Gordan "and I knew that in this universe there would be no Batman so I figured it would be okay to loot the cave".

Batgirl, who'd not bothered to cover her face, tensed up upon hearing that, but took no action against me. She wouldn't want to risk harming me since I was a healthy human male in a world that lacked any of those.

"You don't need to be alarmed" I assured her "I mean no harm to this world or the people in it. I'm an explorer, not a villain, and I can help you".

Miss Gordan wasn't foolish enough to simply trust some stranger who she'd found messing about under what must be her home since she was the only member of the Batclan still alive, but she was also smart enough to realise that I could be means of saving her entire world if the situation was handled right.

"I think having one guy around might do more harm than good" Batgirl stated, "A lot of countries collapsed after the men all died, but there are plenty of nations and groups out there who'd kill to possess you".

Yes, by myself I wasn't much help, but I was thinking in bigger terms.

"I can travel to different dimensions at will" I explained while creating a portal back to Lux just to show that I c could "So it won't be too much trouble for me to bring healthy human males to this planet. I'd need the League to take custody of anyone I sent here to make sure they aren't mistreated and that they go where they need to".

Batgirl considered this after taking a look at the portal I'd made. Which of course I didn't leave open for too long.

"We'd need thousands of men. At least," she said, "Where would you get them from?".

I already had this planned out. I'd known that sooner or later I'd get caught while looting in this dimension, it had just happened sooner than expected, and so I'd figured that rather than try to fight my way free that I could just offer a deal so as to turn a potential enemy into a valuable ally.

"You'd need tens of thousands" I informed Batgirl "I wouldn't deliver them all at once as you'd need to set up secure housing for them, along with medical staff, therapists, security, support staff to feed and clothe them, and so. If you've inherited Bruce Wayne's wealth and properties than you should be able to help me arrange that".

I had more to say, and that was good because I wanted to keep Batgirl distracted from the fact that I'd somewhat looted the Batcave.

"As for where I get the men from, that's the easy part" I was now saying "Back home there must hundreds of thousands of homeless people in North America alone. Even filtering out those who are women, too old, too sick, or not mentally stable enough there must be tens of thousands of youngish men in North America who wouldn't mind a chance to start over somewhere else. Then there are refugees and immigrants. If I start up a charity back home to help care for the dispossessed I can screen for healthy candidates to send here. With their consent and no one will care enough about what happens to them to try to find out where they vanished if anyone ever notices anything at all".

Padme would get behind this idea as it would allow her to help the people of two worlds.

"That will take time to sort out, in short term I can buy a sperm bank back home and buy samples from healthy donors for you" I offered "and that's not even counting the other dimensions. There could be survivors out there on versions of Earth that have been nearly totally destroyed that we could resettle here if you can find room for them".

At this point, Batgirl looked more amazed than she had during the sex. Which was really saying something.

"I think we need to talk to the League" she decided "This is too much for me to handle on my own".

Yes, I should talk to the big guns as this project was going to need a lot of coordination on both sides. On my side, it wouldn't be too much work as in the version of Metropolis I called home, at least when living at Lux, there had to be suitable properties to serve as a headquarters for a homeless charity within the city and plenty of homeless around to screen genetically to see if they'd be suitable candidates.

"Good idea" I agreed "Let's go talk to your League".

With the male founding members dead it would be interesting to see who was in charge of this group and while allying with 2 versions of the DCAU Justice League might seem like a drain on my time as well as resources it wouldn't be as long as it was managed well.

(Line Break)

**The North Pole. Alt DCAU.**

The Fortress of Solitude was Superman's private hideaway and the last part of Krypton to exist past the planet's demise. Over time Superman expanded the fortress to include a control room, a hall of weapons, a massive menagerie that housed animals from alien worlds, and various trophies from his previous adventures.

There was also a giant ice sculpture of Superman's biological mother and father, created by him as a memorial. I was looking at it right now. Besides the aforementioned decorative features, the Fortress of Solitude contained the necessary facilities and equipment to build android doubles of Superman to address crises, should Superman himself be unavailable for whatever reason.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked.

I was taking a break from the negotiations with the all-female Justice League of this world that would involve them taking custody of the healthy human males my group would be sending to this universe as part of a project to prevent the human race from going the way of the dinosaurs.

As I'd know Padme was rather thrilled with the idea and would work on my group's end of things without needing me to get involved much. Most of my effect would involve setting up the equipment to screen candidates and if needs be, removing any genetic disorders from the men so their offspring wouldn't inherit any flaws. I had no intention of making a race of superhumans, but my technology could lead to a version of humanity with far fewer medical problems.

It would take years to find enough men to give this world a good breeding population, but most of the hard work would be done in this world and I had plenty of companions these days to help out. If they did need more help I could build some fembots and have them handle most of the work.

"This is what I wanted you to see," said the local version of Supergirl.

Either because she'd gotten older or because she'd decided to step up and try to serve the role for the world that Superman had, this version of the Maid of Might wore a female version of Superman's uniform. She wore a shirt and short cape, but other than that it was more or less the same outfit.

The two of us had gotten chatting during the talks, and after I'd shown her my Jax-Om body she'd requested that I come to the fortress with her and help her with something. Wanting to see this place I'd quickly agreed.

"This is called a birthing matrix," Kara Kent told me as we entered a small and hidden part of the fortress "Do you know what those are?"

While this hadn't been the case in the version of Krypton I remembered, I knew that in some versions of that ancient culture, children of that race were raised in a birthing matrix separate from their parents until a certain age is reached. I was sure that in one of the comics I'd read the scientist Jor-El, believing Krypton was doomed, redesigned the chamber for interstellar travel capabilities, and equipped it with a hyper-light drive. It was used to send the Last Son of Krypton, young Kal-El to the planet Earth before Krypton exploded. The craft landed in Smallville, where it was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent.

In the animated film Justice League: Gods and Monsters, General Zod stops Jor-El before he can implant his DNA in the Matrix, using his own instead. Due to that and other differences (including another foster family), that movie's version of Superman is much more ruthless than usual, although still largely benevolent. His mother's influence no doubt.

"Yes, but I've never seen one" I answered, knowing that Supergirl knew about my Kryptonian form and that I had the memories of one of her race "Did they use them here or was your Superman sent by a ship as a baby?".

I was sure the later was the case.

"This is a little of my world's history" Supergirl explained, "They went out of style centuries ago, but I found the design in my Uncle's databanks and I figured that one day I'd find someone out there in the universe, or another, who I was compatible with".

I got the feeling that I knew where this was going.

"My Kryptonian form will have DNA the matrix will accept," I said.

This Matrix was a complex bit of tech, but in terms of function, it was just an artificial womb it would combine two people's DNA in an optimal pattern and then grow the child inside it. No need for any parents until the kid was ready to start learning its place in society. Which here on Earth would be a superhero.

"You want to make a new Superman" I realised.

She smiled at me. Seemingly impressed that I'd figured it out.

"All I need from you is to place a finger on the reader" I was told "The matrix will take a DNA sample and that's it. The fortress will look after the baby until he's ready to come out, then it will be my turn, when he's older the League will teach him what he needs to know about protecting the world".

For humans siring children was normally a bit more involved than surrendering a few skin cells.

"This world will need Superman in the future," Supergirl said.

She was right about that, and while there was a chance I might help to make an evil Superman, the kid would still be Supergirl's son and a member of the House of El, who were normally good guys. I debated this internally and then after a few seconds of more thinking before changing form and placing my finger on the device. It took a sample of my Kryptonian DNA and that was it as far as I could tell. Kara must have supplied it with her DNA before now.

"The little guy will use the House of EL for his name rather than Om since he needs to wear the right symbol," Kara said as she pressed some buttons "So we'll go with Jax-El for the name".

With that, we were done and we both headed out of the room.

"You can come to check on the little guy in a few years if you like" Supergirl offered.

I didn't think I would as it would be unwise to get attached in any way. I was just a DNA provider. Leave it at that. And I would not be providing any more of my DNA to the females of this world. While it might seem sexy to be able to go around knocking any female superhero in this world that would consent, and that would be a lot of them, on a practical level that simply wouldn't be the smart thing to do. Providing tens of thousands of healthy human males was the only way to solve this world's crisis.

"And I was hoping for some sex too" she casually mentioned as the young alien babe took me to her room, "Barbara told me your worth a ride, and I might never get the chance do it ever again".

Kara then pushed me down onto the bed and took her top off. I'd seen bigger before but the gravity-defying perkiness of Kryptonian boobies was enough to turn even me into a drooling idiot, at least for a few seconds. Thankfully she didn't see the drool as she'd already shoved her tits into my face.

"Men like these in your universe, right?" she asked.

I answered by sucking on her nipples, something that made her giggle in delight and put her arms around me, I played with the perky goodness that were her funbags. I didn't get bored with that, but she decided that something more needed to happen.

Now she was working her way down to my trousers. However, rather than try to ride me once my belt was off Kara Kent started giving me a blowjob. She stopped pretty quickly as if she was worried that she'd done something wrong.

"You don't mind do you?" she wondered "I might never get a chance to do this again, and we did just make a baby together".

Somehow I was okay with this.

"No go right ahead," I said trying to sound cool.

As she continued sucking me off Kara's other hand vanished between her legs. She got herself so worked up she was already moaning which felt great given what her mouth was full of.

"Okay I can't wait any longer," she told me as soon as I'd started to relax "its time for the main event".

Quickly she removed her skirt and panties. Then she laid down next to me on the bed before she opened her legs. Pretty much an open invitation what with her bare wet cunt spread out before me. I then got on top of her and slowly thrusted into her, being rather nice and gentle to the Kryptonian as I was using a body that should be of equal strength and toughness, so I had to be careful.

"Harder and faster too," she demanded.

Okay so maybe not all that careful.

"I want you to do me hard," she said, this time making it sound like more of a request "Please, please, please".

That worked so I did as she asked. I began picking up both speed and pace. Her moans grew louder and louder as I forced myself deeper inside of her with every thrust. Her hot wet cunt was like a vice around my cock and her very flexible legs were already wrapped around me.

"YES! OH YES!" Supergirl called out as I ploughed her into the mattress.

She was so loud the room seemed to shake a little, and if I'd cared enough I might have asked what the bed was made from as it was taking one hell of a pounding. As was Supergirl. I was now ramming my hips into her and she loved it judging by how verbal she was getting.

Then it was time, I took one last thrust and pushed as deep as I could, releasing my seed into her womb. An act that made her scream delight despite it happening sooner than I would have liked. Stupid super tight alien pussy which wanted to eat my cum so badly.

"Can I keep these?" I asked while we got dressed.

By now I was holding her panties. They were very red.

"I don't have any spares here," she said, biting her lip "I'll be flying without any on".

That made her smile.

"Okay I'll just fly back to the farm real fast," she said.

I pocked her underwear and put on my jacket, which had the House of Om symbol on the back. Kara didn't react to my shapeshifting, but she had known the Martian Manhunter, and it wasn't as if she could afford to be fussy.

"So can do the whole magical door thing to get home?" she asked "or can I drop you off somewhere".

I opened up a portal and stepped back into my penthouse suite. I wanted to rest a bit before coming back to the world without men to see if I could bang more female heroes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville**

**Part 8**

**Lux. Smallville Verse.**

Within the lowest levels of the casino/nightclub/Stripclub/restaurant, I had set up both a workshop and now there was a full lab down here. Which I needed as I'd begun work on my ultimate form. In a past Jump, I'd acquired a normal human body and I planned to upgrade that form until I had a body more powerful than even my Kryptonian one.

The process of creating this ultimate form had started many, many years ago. I'd been acquiring DNA samples for it over the decades and even before I'd decided to make the powerful form. Since my group was exploring the DC multiverse, a very dangerous place full of people with interesting genes, it was finally time to begin the real work. To bring together years of research and collecting. But before that, I needed a few more samples.

"Ouch" complained Karen as I used a blue kryptonite needle to take a small sample of her blood "That hurt".

Having known in advance that she would not be used to feeling vulnerable like a human would at times like this I'd replicated her a lollipop to help cheer her up, which she happily took, and began to suck on very eagerly.

"How can I taste strawberry if it's purple coloured?" she asked.

Because it was a very special lollipop.

"It's psychic candy" I explained, "It becomes whatever flavour you most desire. I don't know how it works exactly, so just go with it ".

This was just one of the many strange things I'd encountered in the Halloween Verse and while I knew the candy wasn't magical in nature, since you couldn't replicate magical items, that hadn't helped me figure out how they worked. Not that I'd put much effort into it as I far more important things to concern myself with.

"What do want my DNA for?" Power Girl asked next.

She'd not been happy to give me a sample or the samples she'd taken from CADMUS that came from Supergirl. But I'd promised not to do any cloning of Kryptonians.

"I'm going to genetically engineer one of my own bodies" I informed the alien hottie "and I want it to have Kryptonian powers without the weaknesses or limits my Kryptonian body has".

My Kryptonian form while powerful was rather limited when compared to other Kryptonians, and because of the way the Jump was set up, I wouldn't receive the full powers during this Jump.

_Kryptonian - like Clark Kent himself, you are a member of the "rare" species of krypton, disregarding the hundreds that show up later. You have the strength, speed and durability of your kind for free but the rest won't show up in this decade, so you don't get them._

Given the wording of this, it seemed likely that I would develop the other powers during the next Jump, aside from X-ray vision which I'd paid for already, and this did make some sense as whoever had created this Jump must not have wanted to give a Jumper on an early Jump too much power.

In case I didn't develop the extra powers, such as heat-vision, flight, super hearing, telescopic and microscopic vision, freezing cold breath and even memory wiping kisses, I wanted to my ultimate form to have them. Sure I could mimic the missing powers with magic and technology, but I would like them all and more.

"I'd like to run some more tests on you" I mentioned to Karen "I have some theories about the limits of Kryptonian powers".

While Karen was not eager to run tests, she'd had more than enough of that while with CADMUS she did seem somewhat interested in learning more about her abilities. This made sense as she was the newest member of my group and arguably the most powerful, and I imagined that she'd want to stay that way so as to secure her place in whatever pecking order my companions had going on behind the scenes.

"What about our limits?" she asked.

I'd read a few theories that Superman's powers were more mental than physical, and the evidence seemed to support it. If it was all a case of mind over matter that would explain how Kryptonian powers could be given to a human and taken away under the right circumstances without causing their bodies to break down under the strain of such rapid transformations. It was all done with mental energy which was electrical in nature so the powers being gifted to a human due to a lightning strike weren't as silly as it might seem at first.

"That you don't have any" I answered.

My Kryptonian powers came from Jump Chain and therefore had defined limits. I might be as strong and fast as the Clark Kent of this world, perhaps a bit more powerful since my Kryptonian body was more mature than his, but I wouldn't be moving planets a decade from now.

"I can't prove it yet, but I suspect any limits you have on your powers are mental rather than a matter of biology," I told Karen "So you should be able to become stronger if you want it badly enough".

Members of the dominant species of the planet Krypton were indistinguishable from humans in terms of their appearance; their physiology and genetics; however, they are vastly different. Kryptonians are difficult to clone because their DNA is so complex that human science is not advanced enough to fully decipher it, however, I had more than human technology. The cellular structure of Kryptonians allowed for solar energy to be absorbed at extremely high levels.

I was now displaying Karen's DNA which was much more complex than any humans or even that of my Asgardian form, which was much more powerful than a human form, I also brought up Supergirl's DNA the samples that Galatea had been cloned from. They'd degraded somewhat, but they still showed me that Power Girl was not a perfect clone.

"Looks like there was some degradation when they forcibly matured you" I informed Power Girl "It's damaged your DNA, and slightly mutated you, which would explain why you don't look exactly like her, not surprising given how hard Kryptonians are to clone".

Karen looked worried, as she ought to be.

"It could cause a few problems as you get older, maybe even lead to some health issues" I mentioned, "I can try to fix the issue if you like".

My genetic engineering technology was well beyond that of Earth and over the decades I'd learned more about the science than even Power Girl's creator Doctor Hamilton could ever hope to learn. Not that I wouldn't be referring to his work while working on my ultimate form.

"Is this DNA been holding me back?" Karen asked, "Is this why Supergirl can beat me?".

While I didn't think that it was that simple it was part of the reason.

"Even if the theory that all Kryptonian powers are mental rather than a matter of biology then yes having damaged DNA could be the reason she can take you down, as biology can still play a role," I told her "but you do seem to have issues about being a clone and that might also be holding you back".

For a moment I thought she might yell at me, as this was a sensitive issue for her, only that moment passed.

"So can you make me better?" she wondered.

I looked over the readouts.

"First of all, I'll need an undegraded sample of Supergirl's DNA," I said.

This wouldn't be too hard to get as I'd given the version of her in the No-Men world access to my DNA so as to make a new Superman. So she'd just be returning the favour.

"And I don't want you to a copy of Supergirl so I won't reverse the slight mutations, they're the reason you have bigger boobs and why your hair grows a bit differently" I went on to say.

Her hair wasn't different than Supergirl simply due to her having a more functional style, it grew that way it did due to a minor mutation during the cloning process.

"They do make you happy" Power Girl stated while cupping her impressive breasts.

Altering her DNA wouldn't make them smaller it would just mean less chance that any female offspring of hers having an equally impressive rack.

"Once I have the DNA I can do the repair work in a few days" I informed Karen.

I also need to collect samples from the Superman and Supergirl of this world so I could compare them to Kryptonians of other dimensions. The more samples I had the better I would understand how their biology worked.

"There is something else" Karen mentioned to me "My weakness to magic. We've got shields for kryptonite radiation, but I need something to protect me from magical attacks".

That was easily done, and it was also important to do as while I could create my magical barriers to protect myself from spells she couldn't do that.

"There's something called Nth metal, it can disrupt mystical forces when an electrical current is run through it," I told Power Girl "I could make you some braces that can be charged with electricity upon a mental command and then you could use them to shield yourself from direct magical attacks like fireballs".

Why Superman didn't do something like in reality I didn't know. In comic books and movies, it made sense not to because without something to make Superman vulnerable there was no drama due to him never getting put in any real danger, but the real versions of Superman were more than smart enough make Nth metal armour for when they fought magical creatures.

"I have a few things to take care of before I can work on you," I said to Power Girl "So why don't you go exploring. If you want I can get someone to teach you to fly a ship and show you around some of the local star systems. I have plenty of spare spacecraft and I can even build you a ship of your own".

The cloned alien babe smiled.

"I can get my own ship!" she yelled, "This companion deal is sweet".

Yes, they did get a lot out of it.

(Line Break)

**High School. Smallville Verse.**

The Wall of Weird started out as a scrapbook that Chloe Sullivan started after moving to this town, but she eventually began to hang the articles up in the darkroom of the Torch office. Eventually, she moved it to the wall of the classroom that served as the office of the Torch.

When Clark Kent first saw the wall, he became upset because he felt he was somehow responsible for the meteor shower and all of its adverse effects. Which was silly as it was totally Zod's fault that his home planet went boom and it was Jor-El who chose to send his son to Earth. Clark never had any choice in the matter and he couldn't remove the meteorites from Smallville and say dump them in a volcano because of how they affected him, even with the shields I'd provided he still needed to avoid physical contact with the minerals.

"Hey Jack isn't it?" asked a voice from behind me "What are you doing here?".

Chole Sullivan, who'd I'd met once before, had just walked into the office of the school newspaper. I'd already scanned her wall and Cortana had the data from her rathe crude computer so I didn't need anything else from this place. I might come back later for more information, but that was a future concern.

"I came here to see if Clark was around," I said, "I was told that he sometimes writes for the school paper".

Which was partly true as I had something for him.

"He raced home as soon as class was over" Chole let me know "Something about farm chores. Kara might be around here somewhere".

Either of them would do, however, I did rather like the Kent farm so I might as well pop by.

"I'll check out the farm," I said.

As soon as young Miss Sulivan turned away from me there was a gust of wind and I was gone, on the way out I snagged a few hairs from Chole's coat as she a meteor freak and might have interesting DNA. I didn't hear anything on my way out yet I felt certain that soon she'd be making some comment about the disappearing act running in the family, although in this case, it ran more in the species.

(Kine Break)

**Kent Farm. Smallville Verse.**

In a blur of superhuman speed, I raced onto the property to find Clark Kent doing his chores, and these involved moving large bails of hay off a truck and into the barn. The young Superman was using his super strength to easily move the hay, but he was going at a normal pace.

"Jax" he greeted "I haven't seen you for a while".

In the DC multiverse time didn't flow at the same rate in different dimensions, sometimes the difference was only minor, however since I'd been travelling to so many different universes I'd been gone from this reality longer than I would have liked. After all, I did want to keep an eye on this version of Clark Kent as I'd quickly grown fond of the future Man of Steel.

"I've been off exploring," I told him "This world as some interesting sights to see".

This wasn't a lie. I simply wanted him to have the impression that I meant I'd been checking out what this world had to offer.

"And doing a little experimenting" I informed Clark "I made a little something for you and your cousin. Where is she?".

Kal-El smirked.

"She's trying to learn how to an American teenage girl" he answered, "and just because I can't join the football team that doesn't mean she can't be a cheerleader".

Since I was in the form of a 16-year-old alien boy right now I couldn't help picturing the Supergirl of this universe as a Cheerleader. Something about those outfits had a strong effect on me, but I was able to focus.

"I can help with that," I said to young Superman.

After taking out a couple of lead-lined boxes I opened one to show the blue kryptonite rings that I'd forged.

Blue kryptonite suppressed Clark's powers, at least for a time, and it should work for Kara too. While under its effects, Clark was also immune to the symptoms of green kryptonite. I'd gotten the idea to make a blue kryptonite ring after coming across mention of Jor-El's victory ring which was presented to him when he first became a member of the Kryptonian Science Council. Clark's resurrected mother, Lara Lor-Van, gave him the victory ring while explaining that it was a Kryptonian tradition to pass the victory ring onto the firstborn son when he came of age. Unknown to her, the ring had been a trap set by a replica of Zor-El (Jor-El's brother) to strip Clark of his powers. Blue kryptonite was used to overload and kill Bizarro, but that wasn't relevant.

"Are you proposing?" he asked, "I'm flattered, but you're not my type".

So he did have a sense of humour after all. I was pleased that Clark wasn't acting all emo.

"Remember what I told you about the meteor rock and how different kinds have different effects on us?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The blue coloured rock will cancel out your powers" I reminded him "With the small amount in the ring it needs to be in contact with your skin to work so I made a ring".

He took it and examined the ring.

"Don't wear it all the time" I warned him "the blue stuff might have unknown effects in the long term, but it should be okay to wear it during football games or when you're with a girl".

He gave me an odd look and I remembered that he was only 15 at this point in the timeline and that he'd been raised in a wholesome environment.

"Best to deal with it now so you don't have to worry about it later," I said to him "Keep them secure somewhere until you need them".

He checked out the second ring.

"For Kara?" he asked, "Looks a little big".

I'd charmed both the rings to unbreakable, at least when it came to physical force, and they would re-size to fit the wearer.

"They are made from special materials" I explained, not wanting to tell him too much "the rings will anyone who puts one on and you won't break them by accident. Even if you did somehow do that I can always make you a new one. Just remember that the shield I gave you doesn't work if the kryptonite is in physical contact so don't carry the ring in your pocket. Keep it in the box when you're not using it".

Clark put the rings back in their boxes.

"Can you explain about these to my Dad?" he requested "We've been arguing about me joining the team since the school year started".

I would be able to explain it better to him than Clark whose scientific expertise was limited to what he'd learned in high school classes.

"There's something else" the future Superman mentioned as we walked towards the house "I've started seeing through things".

This didn't surprise me. Kryptonians developed x-ray vision after becoming exposed to an environment with a yellow sun, allowing them to see through physical matter, I'd had that power for weeks since it was part of the setup for this Jump, but for Clark, it had been rather unexpected.

"Is it like "see-through vision" or do you see people's skeletons?" I asked.

So far I'd not used this power much so I wasn't sure of its limits.

"It's both," said Clark as we entered the house "I can see through walls and see people's bones like I'm firing x-rays out of my eyes, and other times its more as if I can peel away layers".

A rather odd power.

"I can do that too," I told the farmboy "It's how I found all the meteorite I needed to make those rings".

Mr and Mrs Kent heard that last part so I took the time to explain how the rings would allow any Kryptonian who wore them to do things fairly with the mere mortals. Like play sports.

"We'll need to test it first," said Mr Kent after I'd explained about the properties of the ring "But if it works then I don't see why you can't join the team".

Hearing this made Clark very happy.

(Line Break)

**Watchtower. No-Men DCAU.**

"How are the repopulation efforts coming along?" Wonder Woman asked.

During the time that men everywhere had been dying off due to her sister's plague, Princess Diana could have wallowed in pity, blaming herself for the deaths of her friends, and while she still blamed herself at times, she'd refused to be consumed by her grief. Hawkgirl had reminded the Amazon Princess that she needed to honour what her friends had stood for.

With that, in mind Wonder Woman had taken charge and with Shayera's help, they'd built what was sometimes called the Legion of Superheroines, although official they'd kept Justice League as their name, with the world falling apart they'd needed every woman who could make a difference to go out and make a difference.

While there were some deadly female supervillains still out there, most of the more dangerous crooks of any kind had been men, and they'd died too so crime hadn't been the real issue after the plague had run its course, not counting the looting, and while new world leaders had risen up to replace those lost the real problems had come from losing the good men, like the doctors, firefighters and police officers, and those ran important things such as nuclear power stations and hospitals.

The new Justice League had spent most of its first few months of existence getting run ragged putting out fires, some literal, others less so. Over time things had begun to calm down as women all over the world stepped up to take the place of men who had fallen and things had started working again.

Power stations were up and running, water entered people's homes, food was grown, the garbage got taken away. In many places, life returned to some sort of normalcy, and this could not have happened without the tireless efforts of the Justice League.

Of course, this hadn't happened worldwide, some nations simply ceased to exist, their populations of women either dying out due to a lack of any infrastructure to support them or because they'd moved elsewhere. For a change, the more developed nations welcomed these immigrants into their cities and they needed a bigger workforce and old rivals between countries didn't seem to matter anymore.

On more personal levels there had been a massive increase in people taking their own lives, due to having lost so much so quickly, the sheer amount of bodies around had lead to other diseases running rampant, and many had died due to starvation, and exposer to elements.

In the end, Humans were able to adapt and once they'd begun to do that, and things began to work again, it was only natural that the women of this brave new world looked for someone to blame. Aresia, hadn't lived long enough to see the results of her work so the Amazon nation as a whole had been blamed, and they did share part of the blame as Aresia had been raised by them.

The Amazons who had always kept themselves distant from the rest of the world because of the past actions of men were now isolated from the rest of the species because there were no longer were any men. There was a sort of horrible irony about that.

"So far so good" reported Shayera Hol, or Hawkgirl as she was otherwise known "the UN has agreed to let us handle where the men will go and we're finding secure places to house them. Amanda Waller is not happy about this, but the President supports the plan we've put in place for repopulation".

Amanda Waller, the head of CADMUS, had gained a lot of support since the men had died off by placing the blame for it on uncontrolled superhumans, she had her own team of superpowered women who were supposed to keep the League in check, but they spent most of their time helping keep the US in power and secure.

"I'm surprised the UN is cooperating," said Wonder Woman.

At this point, someone new spoke.

"I had words with some of the delegates and made it clear to them that if they didn't cooperate that they would be getting nothing, or in this case no-one," said a woman Diania did not know "and I promised that their people would know who to blame for them not getting any men".

Shayera gestured at the dark-haired woman who was wearing some sort of bodysuit. She didn't look like someone who could make diplomates do whatever she wanted, but Wonder Woman knew never to judge a book by its cover.

"This is Miranda Lawson" Hawkgirl introduced "She's a member of the Gothic Constoruim. Miranda and her daughter will be helping to organise the repopulation project here in our world".

Diana and Miranda shook hands.

"My daughter Violet will be helping out as well, but on the hero side of things," said Miss Lawson "This seems like a good chance for her to learn how to use her powers responsibly".

Wonder Woman did know a little about the new recruit. She was able to turn invisible, move things with her mind, create force fields and fly, and while there weren't that many super crooks around these days, there was always plenty of work for members of the League to do. Besides training, this Violet was part of the deal with the Consortium, and there was talk of more of the Constoruim's superpowered young women coming here for training.

"Are you going to need a workspace?" Wonder Woman asked.

That had already been taken care of.

"I found a space for the Quantum Mirror and small office," Shayera told her teammate "Miranda can move between here and home easy enough and she'll be here to greet any men that come through".

Wonder Woman was pleased to hear that things were progressing well with the repopulation project. She'd never forget the men she'd know that had been lost, but it was good to know that the future was looking better.

(Line Break)

**Watchtower. No-Men DCAU.**

From up in orbit, looking down on the Earth it was easy to imagine that everything was fine down there. That the human race which called the planet below their home wasn't in danger of going the way of the Dodo. Yet with a little more examination, it was easy to be reminded of the truth.

One of the many things they didn't up was monitor news stations. This made sense since the female heroes who guarded this world needed to know what was happening and the news station even reported on how well the efforts of the heroes were received by the general public.

You'd think that the news stories with some archive footage with men in them, but they seemed to avoid showing any males at all, I didn't think this had to do with anyone wanting to forget that the human race had a male population. I figured it had more to do with no one wanting to needlessly remind other people that they'd all lost a son or a husband, or a brother, due to that Amazon woman.

On the subject of Amazon women, it made a certain amount of sense that Wonder Woman had taken over the command of the League once the male founding members had died, from what I'd been able to piece together so far she and Hawkgirl had rallied a load of females superhumans together so that they could stop the world from collapsing into total anarchy.

That must have been a lot of work, and you'd think it would be impossible to prevent the human race from dying out in this universe after it lost more than half its number (many women died as well due to out of control fires, disease outbreaks and famines caused by a lack of proper food production) yet the League had helped make things stable. Doing the impossible and not for the first time.

"Hey there," said a voice.

I turned to see Batgirl, in her suit, walking up to me.

"Fancy meeting you here" she then said.

I hadn't even known that Batgirl ever joined the League, in the canon verse perhaps she never did, but it made sense that she had in this version as the League needed all the help it would get.

"Some of my people are here to help get the repopulation project going" I explained, "I figured that I'd come along and check out your Watchtower".

Things were moving at an impressive pace.

"I opened up Wayne Manor to the project," Barabra Gordon told me "It can comfortably house a few men and the support staff".

The manor was also outside of the city, had really good security and I didn't doubt that Batgirl would mind having some blokes around.

"What about the cave?" I asked.

Since the whole point of my group handing over the men to the League was so that they didn't end up getting treated as lab rats I knew that Miss Gordon would have trouble keeping the cave secure.

"I'm having most of Batman's crime-fighting stuff transferred to a secure site," she told me "I don't use much more than my bike these days so I'm planning to seal up the entrances to the cave, well two of them I don't want to trap all those bats".

Crime must be a lot more manageable in Gotham these days if she was downsizing her operations to that extent. Perhaps I could take advantage of this.

"Any chance I got buy some of that stuff from you?" I asked.

She seemed to struggle for an answer.

"I don't think Bruce would approve," she said, "I don't know what you'd be using it for".

Most of it would have just ended up in a capsule as part of my ever-growing collection of cool stuff, but I wanted more of the League's stuff all I had to was find some dimension were there was no one left at all to stop me from taking whatever I wanted.

"I was also hoping to get some DNA samples" I informed Batgirl "I'm not going to clone anyone I just want to see what sort of genes can give people different talents and powers".

Barbara Gordon gestured to were a small group of female heroes were no so subtly checking me out. To be fair even if there had been other men around my Asgardian form would have still been worth a look.

"They might agree if they can get some samples of their own," said the red-headed crimefighter.

It didn't take me long to figure out what she meant by that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville **

**Part 9**

**Lux. ****Smallville Verse.**

Her body was perfect. This wasn't a new observation of mine I'd made note before of how she seemed to be too sexy to be real. Yet here she was, real and all mine. Karen Starr, aka Power Girl, formally known as Galatea, the clone of the Kryptonian called Supergirl.

My eyes travelled past her slender shoulders, to her large impossible breasts. Her breasts were round, large, and very firm, with erect nipples. The size of them was massive and they defied gravity with how perky they were. They were beyond anything that was possible for any human woman.

Before long my gaze continued to travel down to her taut stomach. Then I spent a while just checking out her bare, wet pussy, which by itself could be considered a work of art. Upon request, she turned around and bent over before the bed so I could visually inspect the results of my work.

"So I'm still the same right?" she asked me.

Not that long ago she'd gotten out of the lab that I'd been using to fix the flaws in her genes that Doctor Hamilton had been unable to deal with since his science was far less advanced than mine.

"Yes I was able to fix the flaws without any negative side-effects," I told her, having to look away as she'd not stopped bending over yet and her butt made it impossible to focus "You can look forward to a long and healthy life. In fact, as long as you keep yourself supplied with plenty of yellow sun radiation, you're effectively immortal, well as long no one kills you and you don't get exposed to a lot of Kryptonite or magic".

The shield I'd supplied her with didn't work if the glowing rock was in physical contact with her body, and an intense amount of the radiation could even overwhelm the shield, or the shield could be damaged. As for magic well the bracers I'd made her would help with that, but no defence was ever perfect.

"So do you want to inspect me some more?" Power Girl wondered "You might need to check that all of me is in working order".

I got the hint and once she was standing in front of me I began with the important boob inspection.

"Hard as it is to believe these are real breasts," I said.

Power Girl may have smiled or frowned up hearing that. I didn't know as I wouldn't be looking at her face any time soon.

"Yes, Master, they're very real," Karen said, sounding amused by my reaction to her boobies, and not for the first time "Grab them, squeeze them, they're fun to play with"

I squeezed her large and impressive breasts, and Karen's head leaned back. I played with her breasts, kneading the flesh, pulling on her nipples and sucking on them.

"Don't worry they're not going anywhere" Power Girl promised me.

When we moved into the bedroom, which contained aside from the bed, a set of drawers, and a wardrobe, quite a lot of bondage equipment. I'd introduce the cloned alien to these toys once she was a bit more used to my perverted nature.

"Do you want me to lick your pussy?" I asked her "I don't do it often".

She laid down on the bed and opened her legs. She'd been naked for a while now, having not even mentioned wanting to get dressed, but I still couldn't stop admiring the view.

"Master please" Karen pleaded.

I gave her fuck hole several slow licks to really get her going.

"Fuck," Karen whimpered

As I licked and sucked on her clit as best as I could, she pushed her hips up towards my face and trapped my head with her thighs. They could crush my skull like an egg if not for my magical toughness.

I shoved my tongue deep into her cunt and used my powers to make her feel pleasure so intense that it went beyond anything normal sex could provide. At this point, Karen screamed out in pure ecstasy, and her hips lifted up into the air.

"Master!" she screamed out in orgasm.

When I pulled back, Karen spread her legs as much as she could as if offering me her pussy to do with as I pleased. Which I was sure was the case. I'd earned her undying loyalty as I had with my other women. I tended to have my harem be somewhat relaxed in how they displayed their devotion as I had no use for sycophants. I needed people who would follow orders while showing initiative and even be able to question my choices. But right now Karen could have done none of that. She was all lust. But this would pass.

"I need you now," she pleaded. "Fuck me".

Before long I obliged her, and once undressed I slid my eager cock into her tight and welcoming wet pussy. I groaned in pleasure as I felt her warm tightness envelope my dick. I pumped my cock in and out of her. Her warm inner walls hugged me in the most amazing manner. She had muscles inside her cunt that even Faith didn't have. Kryptonian pussies were so tight and powerful I knew this and liked it.

As I slowly slid in and out of her wet pussy, I felt the warmth squeeze me. I suspect that she'd been able to think enough to get the idea that she could have trapped my cock inside her pussy. But one look at her face let me know that there was nothing going on her head right now. She was in a primal state and needed to be fucked, for her there was nothing else.

I began to hammer into her with great power, I'd fucked many women during my long life and I knew to ensure that this would lead to satisfying sex for the both of us even with her pussy trying to milk the cum out of me. Lucky for Karen, I knew how to focus on a woman's enjoyment during sex and I could induce pleasure in ways that no mortal man could hope to match.

The fact that her pussy, a body part that could crush almost anything, was being pounded so expertly, must be an intense experience for the cloned babe, while using my powers only made it all the more intense for her.

"Fuck me, fuck me," Karen said, her first words for a while "Oh fuck I'm cumming!".

Karen orgasmed for the second time, she was loud, and once she was done I focused on pleasing myself so that before long I ejaculated a lot of my seed into what felt like a very grateful cunt.

(Line Break)

**Lux. ****Smallville Verse.**

"Whose Black Canary?" I was asked.

I turned away from the monitors to face Samantha Carter who I'd instructed to return to Earth as I wanted to give her an upgrade. She was strapped into something not unlike a dentists chair and she had quite a few sensors monitoring her vitals.

Given the number of surgical tools around her, Sam could be forgiven for freaking out, but she remained calm. She trusted me and she understood that while I wouldn't do anything to harm her she was mine to do with as I pleased. It had been so for many years.

"She's a metahuman who can make a devastating scream as a form of attack" I explained "with it, she is able to damage and stun foes, or break objects, to the point that she can even shatter metal. She possesses an incredible degree of control over her vocal cords, and now that I've figured out how that all works I want to give you her power".

Sam was understandably surprised by this news.

"You're giving me a superpower?" she questioned.

She'd never craved that kind of power. Sam thirsted for knowledge, and that could give her power, but in her heart, she was an explorer, a scientist rather than a fighter. Although if she needed to fight she could kick ass with the best of them.

"Think of as an inbuilt weapon," I said to Samantha "One that anyone who captures you will never even think to look for".

I could tell that the former airforce officer was thinking about the dangers we'd faced before, and how the stuff we could end up facing in the future would be much greater.

"How safe is this?" I was asked.

I didn't try to sugar coat it.

"Well you can't die while on Jump Chain, so if it really goes wrong you'll respawn" I reminded Sam "and if you mutate out of control I'll just transfer your mind into a clone body. But I wouldn't worry about that as I've been studying the science of genetic engineering for a long time. I'm very careful and I take lots of precautions".

Which of course she already knew, it was just that she needed a little reassurance before I altered one of her organs so that it could be used as a weapon.

"I've also got some memories from Black Canary's training and of her using her powers to help you master them more quickly," I let Sam know "I convinced the Justice League of the world with no men to give training to my companions so Black Canary can help you control the scream".

The training was part of the deal, and I'd been able to convince the superheroine to let me take a DNA sample as well as some scans during my last visit to that world in exchange for some stress relief. For reasons of her own she'd wanted to watch me work out in the Watchtowers gym before we had sex. Maybe it was a fetish of some kind, that or she just missed getting to look at male muscles.

I'd chosen Sam for this upgrade as until now she'd not been altered much. I'd 'evolved' her in minor ways and while she could be considered superhuman in some respects she hadn't changed that much physically from the woman she'd once been. At least not when compared to some of my companions.

"Alright," said Sam "How long will this take?".

Before answering that I explained that I'd be replacing her existing voice box with a cloned organ that I'd already modified on a cellular level. So the only thing I needed to do was take out her current voice box and then replace it with the new one. Which wasn't as simple as it sounded, nor was it complex as it could be as I'd have an EMH perform the surgery while I monitored everything.

"A few hours at most," I told the woman "And if you don't want to live with the alternation for whatever reason we can swap the organs around".

I switched on the EMH and instructed him to begin. He sedated Sam and the chair morphed in a high tech surgical table. As the hologram worked I monitored his work and add the data to the research that I was doing for the creation of my ultimate form.

While I had no intention of giving that body a super scream power I might want to give that form other enhanced organs and I wanted to make sure that the EMH who perform the operations on that body could perform them. Hence why I would not be aiding the hologram with this surgery unless something went wrong.

(Line Break)

**Woods. Smallville Verse.**

"This is exactly like in my vision," Morgana told me as we looked up at the gruesome sight before us "if I'm right then this is just the beginning".

Upon returning from the no men DCAU, I'd dropped Samantha off there for some training after a successful organ replacement which gave her a scream attack like that used by Black Canary, I'd been asked by Morgana to come to check something out here in Smallville. Something that was very worrying.

I'd seen this before, this person, I couldn't even tell if the remains were male or female, had been killed by a Yautja hunter, more commonly known as Predators, I'd run into some in the Halloween Verse, but they had been the creation of the Halloween Spell, this was different.

"She did warn us that this Jump would be different," I said to the Seer, who unlike me had seen this horror in her dream last night, "I think this could be some sort of crossover".

Normally in Jumps elements from different universes didn't mix together even with my ability to travel to different dimensions. I'd travelled to many different versions of the Stargate verse, but none of them had been crossovers with other settings. This was why I'd gone to the trouble of finding the Halloween Universe that was part of the BTVS multiverse as it got around the limits that Jump Chain placed on having different settings mixed together because the Halloween Spell created them.

The fact that there was a Predator here hunting people was against those rules it seemed, however, Jump Chan had warned me that the DC multiverse would be different, either due to its own nature, or because she was allowing elements of different settings to mix.

I'd already known about this to some extent having travelled to a dimension already occupied by a fellow Jumper. I didn't intend to interfere with that Jumper's life as I wouldn't like it if a Jumper came and bothered me while I was trying to do important stuff. While I had been tempted to stop by and see if I could offer aid, I was concerned that the patron of that Jumper might consider this against the rules and punish his or her Jumper, or my patron might punish me.

This situation was different. Jump Chan might have allowed this to happen. She might have even arranged it.

"Hey, don't blame me," someone said.

I turned to see Jump Chan, who had taken the form of a forest ranger by the looks of things. I always knew her no matter her appearance as we had some sort of connection.

"So this isn't your work?" I asked.

Morgana was wise enough to stay out this conversation.

"No" Jump Chan informed me "The Yautja came here on his own, where he is from his people have discovered a way to travel the multiverse, and they have access to information on human fiction so they know some of what can be found out there".

Which meant that they knew about the metahumans here, those that had powers given them to the meteor rock. Most of them here were teenagers, which could mean that children were more susceptible to the effects of meteor rocks, and this made a certain amount of sense given that the human body already goes through a number of changes during puberty.

In many cases, the circumstances of the meteor exposure appear to influence the types of powers developed. For example, Sean Kelvin who nearly froze to death in a meteor-filled frozen lake, became a sort of body-heat vampire, Tyler Randall came back from the dead due to meteor exposure and developed a touch of death, Sarah Conroy was asleep when exposed and developed dream-walking powers.

"So this person was a meteor freak?" I asked.

I couldn't tell without doing a DNA scan and I didn't want to disturb the body unless I had to. I didn't want the cops knowing that someone had messed with the body after it had been strung up and skinned. Plus I didn't want to touch the body unless I really had to, it looked very icky.

"No, this guy was a farmer who happened to be holding his shotgun at the wrong place and time" Jump Chan let me know "His dog got it worse".

Normally a Predator wouldn't go after a human, not unless they were armed. The Yautja have a Code of Honor that it expects all members of his species to adhere to on pain of not being seen as a "true Yautja" and therefore subject to being destroyed. Therefore the behaviour of most Yautja is moulded around that code, being ruthless but honourable, with the exception of Bad Bloods. They were hated criminals in their culture.

"They have a habit of working their way up the food chain" Jump Chain commented.

She was correct. This hunter would seek out more and more dangerous prey. Which here meant the meteor freaks and then Clark. If the Predator was getting his information from Earth fiction he would know about Kara too, but he would think that she was around at this point in the timeline.

"I'd get out of here if I was you" my patron advised, "The cops on their way, and by the end of the day this field will be crawling with agents from a lot of groups".

The FBI would show up I felt certain of that. This seemed like a case for Mulder and Scully, or whatever counterparts they had in this reality. Plus if aliens were involved that would bring out those who worked off the book organisations that shouldn't exist at all, yet they did.

Acting fast I scanned the area with my Omni-tool and took a blood sample despite not really needing one due to old habits, this wasn't hard to do as the scene was covered in blood. Cortana found something of note, it seemed to be a U-shaped projectile with a weighted tail and two serrated prongs that pointed forward.

I'd seen one before on Halloween Earth, a trader had exchanged one with me. They are made from an unknown metal that was incredibly lightweight yet able to cut like hardened steel despite not having any iron in them. The projectiles, they were fired from some sort of weapon, were designed to do a lot of damage to flesh, and it would be very unwise to pull one out of you.

Given the angle that the projectile had hit the tree, the Predator must have been up in one of the taller trees and had fired down at the farmer, who must have come out to this wooded area because of the dog that Jump Chan had mentioned. The canine could have picked up the alien's scent and come down here with the farmer who may have assumed that someone was harassing his livestock. There was nothing else out here to explain why a lone man and his dog would come this far from the open fields.

"Clark Kent is a Superman surely one of these hunters can't harm him," Morgana asked, once Jump Chan had gone and we were leaving the scene "He's invulnerable".

Normally this would be the case, but this was early season 1.

"Let's get back to the castle" I decided.

Since this would be better discussed at the castle I opened a portal for us both to step through that appeared within the magical protections of the castle, so that we were hidden while we talked.

"If this was a few years in the future I'd agree with you," I said to Morgana as we headed to my study "But Clark hasn't matured yet, he's not invulnerable yet, there's an episode in season 1 when while under someone else's control Lex Luthor shoots Clark and the bullets leave bruises".

That didn't sound so bad. Only there was a reason to be concerned.

"Yautja use advanced plasma weapons that can do far more damage than mere bullets" I explained to Morgan, who despite having grown up in a medieval setting knew enough about technology to know how dangerous plasma weapons were "and the metals they use in their weapons are far tougher than stuff Clark normally has to deal with. This Yautja might be able to kill Clark".

I felt sure that the Predator knew this as well. Normally a Yautja would be no threat to a version of Superman that had his powers, not unless it had something to even the playing field with, but this Clark Kent was not the man he would one day become. Plus he would not use lethal force and the Predator would.

"So what are you going to do?" Morgana asked me.

That was a very good question.

"I can't let Clark die, he's too important to the future" I answered, "and he won't kill the Predator, he's too compassionate, so even if he defeated the hunter the creature would likely blow himself up along with Smallville".

That I also couldn't allow as this town contained the castle and like the young Superman, it had a role to play in the future of this world.

"I'll have to deal with the Predator myself," I said to the Seer "If it's going after Clark then keeping an eye on him might be a good start".

While I didn't think that the Yautja would go right after Clark I had no clue which Meteor freaks the Predator would hunt as there could be hundreds of them in the area. Smallville had a population in the tens of thousands so even if like only 1% of the population had become metahumans of some kind that could still add up to hundreds of people many of whom might not even know that they had some sort of power.

Not all of them who did have powers they could control ever used them. There was a guy somewhere in the wood with mind control powers that had been hiding out for a decade, keeping his distance from people so as avoid harming anyone with his gift. I felt that he wasn't the only one.

These people could be valid targets for a Predator even if they weren't armed because of them having superhuman powers of some sort, and if the alien hunter could detect them somehow he might kill them despite them being unable to provide sport simply because of their mutations.

Then there were the other valid targets. The cops, any farmer with a shotgun, Lex Luthor's security force, any armed government type who'd be around looking into the gruesome death. Also Kara, the local version of Supergirl could become a target.

"I don't think waiting is a good course of action," Morgana said to me "We don't want this town getting too much attention. You need to take out this hunter before the bodies start to pile up. My vision tells me that this Predator is a great danger".

That wasn't impossible. Yautja cloaking tech wasn't perfect and I had Ancient sensors. Plus my future seeing companion was right. The lives of the local townspeople might not concern me, but it would be harder for me to operate around here if the government began focusing a lot of attention in these parts.

"Jump Chan hinted that was only one of them," I said to the sorceress "and that suggests that the Predator was either dropped off here or came in a small ship".

Still, it would be best to make sure that there weren't more of them out. There could be a whole clan in a cloaked ship up in orbit.

"Keep everyone in the castle" I ordered Morgana "I'm going up to the Thunderchild to get a better of an idea of what we are up against".

I got the feeling that I would need to move quickly.

(Line Break)

**High School.** **Smallville Verse.**

"Hey, Clark did you hear about Mr Brown?" Pete Ross asked his best friend.

Mr Brown, or Farmer Brown as he was more well known, had died only last night but the Smallville rumour mill moved impressively fast considering the slower pace of life the locals tended to have. Already news of the man's death had reached the ears of the students.

"Yeah, I heard someone say he might have been murdered" the alien boy replied.

That bit of news worried Clark as it might mean that someone else with powers had become psychotic. There did seem to be a pattern forming.

"Murdered isn't the half of it," Pete said "I've heard that he was killed and strung up in a tree near the edge of his property. Whoever did that is a real monster".

Clark was surprised to hear this as it was a rather extreme thing to do, and whoever had committed the horrible act didn't seem shy about having done it.

"Chole told me that she wants to take a look around Brown's farm for the story," Pete informed his friend "Once the cops are gone".

That had Clark worried. What if the killer returned to the scene of the crime? Chole might be placing herself in great danger.

"I better go with her" the future Man of Steel decided.

He might invite his cousin to join them. If she wasn't too busy living the life of a popular girl or looking for that special crystal she'd managed to lose from inside her ship.

(Line Break)

**The Thunderchild. Smallville Verse.**

"There it is," I said as I looked at the 2D image on the screen "That's no normal shooting star".

A shooting star was really a small piece of rock or other bits of space junk that hits Earth's atmosphere from space. It moves so fast that it heats up and glows as it moves through the atmosphere. Shooting stars are actually what astronomers call meteors. Most meteors burn up in the atmosphere before they reach the ground, but not all and more primitive people who didn't understand what a meteor was believed that they were stars that fell to the ground.

The Yautja who'd come to Smallville had been fired in a pod at the Earth from a scout vessel that had entered this system for a brief time while the Thunderchild had been out of this system. The satellites I'd left behind had picked up, but it had not been reported due to the alien ship employing some sort of stealth tech even when visible. It hadn't registered as a spacecraft.

The Predator ship had fired off the pod, which would have looked like a shooting star to anyone detecting it, and the craft had left, perhaps flown by another Yautja or maybe it had been under the control of an autopilot, either way, it should return if summoned or the Predator would have no way of getting off the planet.

I knew that the vessel was around now as I could pierce the cloaking devices of the Predators, their technology while impressive was outmatched by the Ancients of the Stargate verse.

"Let's run a full scan of the town" I decided.

I wasn't on the bridge and there was no one here, so I worried about my sanity as I was talking to myself, but then I reminded myself that given all I'd been through it was would be more worrying if I seemed to be sane. Besides with my personal AI living in my Omni-tool, I was never really alone.

Currently, I was in the auxiliary control centre. Much like Lantean City-ships, _Aurora_-class battleships contain a secondary control centre where ship's systems can be controlled If the bridge was ever destroyed or made uninhabitable. From this position, someone with the right gene and knowledge was capable of tracking the activities of individuals throughout the ship, scanning life signs, and controlling access to corridors. I could even access to ship's external scanners and link up the satellites.

From here it was easy to track the course of the pod and scan the area. The pod might have a self destruct so I did not try to beam it up into Thunderchild's cargo bay, normally this wouldn't be a concern as one of the cool bits of technology I'd gotten installed by the Asgard during the Stargate Jump within this flying masterpiece prevented internal explosions. But the Predators were rather advanced and might have a self destruct that was shielded from that tech so I didn't risk it.

Scanning the pod did let me know that it was too small to act as a base camp for the Predator, and while I'd failed to pick up the Predator, finding a lone cloaked person on a planet is not like scanning for a ship in space, if I could find its base camp I would then find the hunter.

"Cortana any local news in Smallville and see if anything odd has happened recently" I requested.

Normally this would be a bit vague, but the town wasn't that large, and we could get into the police files.

"The farmer who was killed reported to the police that someone was spooking his cattle" the AI reported, "One of his cows was eaten by something that animal control hasn't been able to identify".

Predators like beef as was shown in the second movie and that farm was close to a densely wooded area that contained the pod. This meant that this Hunter's base could be in that area, although there was a lot of woods. Lucky for me I had probes who could search the area very quickly and they found the alien's campsite.

This gave me the option of going down there and drawing out the Predator out so I could kill it outside of the town away from people, and perhaps I should do so quickly as if I could find the campsite then so could others. Clark and his friends would look into farmer's death as they were a nosy group, and Clark could cover large areas very quickly.

I best get moving.

(Line Break)

**Woods. Smallville Verse.**

"Aside from the bloodstains, there's nothing to see" Chole complained.

Clark scanned the area with his x-ray vision, but he found nothing important, the law enforcement groups who'd cleaned up the murder scene had done a really good job.

"Chole, you sound as if you wanted to see a mutilated body" Pete commented.

Clark couldn't help smiling a little upon hearing that. His female friend had a habit of forgetting about tact when there was a story involved. Her curiosity could get the better of her, and it was a good thing he was around because he had the feeling that it might get her killed if he wasn't around to save her.

"I wanted to base my story on more than rumours at school" the blonde teen was now saying "But unless the killer strikes again I've got nothing".

She then looked at the two boys.

"Not that I want anyone else to die" she then added.

Little did the three of them know that the killer was about to meet his end and this would be the end of the story. At least as far as they knew.

"We should get out of here" Clark advised his pals "We're trespassing and it's getting late".

With no reason to say the three highschool students made their way out of the wooded area and back home. On the way back Clark considered using the signal watch Jax-Om had given him in case of emergencies, but he decided against it since he figured there wasn't anything Jax could do that Clark couldn't, or so he thought. Besides Kara would help if he really needed it. She might be embracing life as an American high school student more than Clark, but she knew when she needed to get serious.

(Line Break)

**Woods. Smallville Verse.**

I entered the Predator's camp, its location having been found by my probes. It was nothing special. I found within the cave, a simple fireplace, a bed made of dry leaves, bones of all kinds, taken from animals, and what I knew to be a preparation area for the cleaning of trophies.

Since the camp looked fresh and because I knew the hunter hadn't been here for long, I didn't expect to find any real trophies and I didn't. I felt sure that the Yautja had come now because this was when Clark would be somewhat vulnerable while remaining a great challenge I also figured that the creature wouldn't attack right away.

If I were in the Predator's place I'd want to scout out the town and the farms around it before going my hunt, so that I would be able to strike at my prey and then return to my camp quickly using routes that humans were unlikely to use.

Something I noticed upon closer inspection was the Yautja had gathered some of the meteor rock and had ground some if into a powder and then mixed the small bits of the crystals into what seemed to be a polish of some kind. I doubted it would make a difference at a distance, but any weapon coated in this polish would be more effective against Kryptonian flesh. It was rather clever as it would make healing any wound caused by this Predator's weapons very hard for a Kryptonian.

The only thing of value I found was a device that I guessed was used to clean trophies. I'd collected the skulls of a few master vampires during the BTVS Jump and while I didn't make a habit of taking body parts from defeated foes I was no stranger to the taking of trophies.

I took out an empty capsule and stored the alien device away for later examination. During the ten years of playing Santa, I'd had plenty of time to examine the tech gathered in past Jumps so it would be fun to have something new to take apart even if it turned out to be something rather uncomplex in design.

Once that was done I switched to my Kryptonian form and knelt on the ground before entering a light trance. I'd developed deep into the Force many times letting myself feel its currents and strengthening my connection with the energy of life, but that wasn't safe to do right now so I kept awareness on the here and now, until I became totally aware of what was going on around me.

When the Predator finally returned to his little camp the alien hunter attempted to sneak up on and to strike me down, despite the fact that I was unarmed, when it tried to stab with its spear I rolled out of the way and moved with superhuman speed.

I could have killed the creature easily enough, it was no match for my great power, I was someone who'd guided the fates of whole worlds and even changed history on a galactic scale so no big game hunter would be the end of me, however, I'd decided to give the Yautja an honourable death.

This involved using the sword I'd taken from the Amazon tribe of this world. Which seemed to come out of nowhere, it had been stored inside the Asgard Armoury, and when the alien saw it the hunter made its wrist blade extend.

"Now you want a fair fight" I muttered.

It shouldn't have struck at me when I was unarmed, but perhaps like xenomorphs the race called Kryptonians are always considered fair game. They were an odd race these Yautja, who knew what thoughts went through their alien minds.

Our blades met and while the hunter was a fair warrior it simply couldn't match my strength and speed so I took its life in battle within seconds. I'd never been in much danger of losing I'd only bothered to clash blades because of the Yautja's code of honour.

Since I knew that if the Predators thought their technology was in alien hands I didn't take anything else and I sealed the cave to make a tomb. If more of its kind came here they'd find their kinsmen body slain in combat and his weapons with him. I doubted they'd worry about the cleaning kit when recovering him and I should get something for my trouble.

If or when more of them came if they caused trouble I'd deal with them too. This town was mine and while I cared little what the meteor freaks got up to the hostile aliens better stay away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note**

In recent reviews, a few people have expressed disappointment in that Clark didn't get to face a Predator. I planned for him to do so in the near future when he was more ready, but then I decided to do it now as it is what the reviewers want. I hope the fight, short as it is, will be enjoyable.

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville **

**Part 10**

**The Thunderchild. Smallville Verse.**

"There's something wrong about this," I said, "Why is it just hanging around?".

After defeating the Predator who had come to Smallville I'd returned to my Aurora-class battleship to see if I could find the scout ship that had dropped off that hunter. If they were short-range craft unable to make long trips then it could still be somewhere in the system, and if it was floating around awaiting some sort of recall signal then I might be able to get scans or even send some bots over to check it out.

The Scout Ship, which as it turned out was hiding in a power downed state on the dark side of the moon, was a small Yautja Spacecraft which were usually connected to a Mother Ship. According to the design we had in our databanks, that we'd acquired during our time in the Halloween Universe, Scout Ships had three external thrusters and a large blade on the belly of the vessel.

This ship seemed to be of a different make and when I ordered a scan I found that it was unarmed and that the hull of the Scout Ship was not very strong. A single shot from one of my warship's plasma cannons would cripple or even destroy the craft.

It's lack of defences, it didn't even seem to have shields as far as I could tell, might seem odd, but this vessel was meant to deliver Predators to a hunt and then to take them home again. Big game hunters on Earth don't tend to attach large weapons or bits of armour to their jeeps. Well perhaps some of them did, but the Yautja were a race steeped in honour and tradition, and those sorts of things tended to lead to people doing things in foolish or impractical ways.

"Now that is odd" I muttered.

Before my captain's chair, which was really more of a command throne, results of the latest scans were displayed and they showed something unexpected.

"What is it, Master" Cameron enquired.

Since I didn't need the Terminator as a bodyguard these days Cameron had taken to spending time on this ship by herself. She did have her own interests and unless I needed someone to go run an errand for me, or back up on a mission I was happy to let my companions go and their own thing. Cameron just acted more them these days.

"There's a human life sign on that ship," I told her.

This was very strange.

"The Predators aren't known for taking prisoners" Cameron commented, "and they don't tend to work with other races either".

While the Yautja were mostly unknown to us, one of the things I knew for sure about them was that they didn't interact with other races much outside of hunting them. Then again cooperation with a Predator was possible and there were even stories of them taking humans into their clans.

An example of this is a woman called Machiko Noguchi also known as Da'dtou-di "small knife" by the Yautja, she was a Chigusa Corporation employee and the administrator in charge of the Prosperity Wells colony on a world called Ryushi.

Machiko had only recently taken up her position on Ryushi when it was subjected to a devastating assault by a group of Yautja and the Xenomorphs they had unleashed on the planet. The incident led to the destruction of the colony and the death of several of its inhabitants.

As fate would have it Machiko Noguchi survived the incident, in the process earning the respect of a high ranking Yautja known as "Broken Tusk", to the point where she was Blooded by him and went on to join his clan. At least for a time as life in a Yautja clan isn't suited for humans.

However, that was a rare thing to happen. Far more likely was that the person on board that ship was going to be transferred to a hunting preserve run by the Yautja and hunted when there. Given that the Predators took killers I wasn't inclined to go save that person, but this was a chance to take a look at some advanced alien tech, and as long the bots I sent over didn't disturb the ship unduly it should be okay.

"Bring us into the range of the transporters" I ordered.

I then turned to my cyborg.

"Cameron I want you to...".

I'd been about to order her to take a team of bots over to inspect the craft when I felt something through the Force. Precognition, also known as danger sense, was a universal Force power used by Force-sensitives with high experience in the Force.

This ability of foresight was not limited to the Jedi, as many magic users had that power as well, but right it was the Force that was granting me a warning of a future event. This ability in the Force was not restricted to the Jedi, however, as the Sith also were known to perceive direction and insight from the dark side.

"Raise the shields!" I commanded.

An alien vessel jumped out of some form of hyperspace and opened fire on my vessel. If I'd not raised my vessel's defences in time we would have taken considerable damage.

I scanned the alien craft and found that the vessel now heading for Earth was a Predator Mother Ship, which was a massive, mobile base for Yautja hunters. Mother Ships were the home base for a number of Scout Ships that could dock at it. From what I knew these ships rarely entered into conflict with another force and are usually inhabited by a single Clan, led by the Clan Elder, at least in the Halloween Universe.

Like other Yautja craft, these Mother Ships utilized cloaking technology that rendered them invisible, making them virtually impossible to find if you didn't have high advanced sensors like mine. I figured that the pilots of other Yautja vessels must have access to specialists scanners that allow them to locate a nearby Mother Ship.

It was also known that at least some Mother Ship hold a captive Xenomorph Queen, which the Yautja warriors can acquire eggs from so that they can have xenomorphs to hunt. According to the life sign scans, there was a Xenomorph queen on that ship, this was not something I wanted anywhere near my base of operations.

"The alien vessel is heading towards Earth" one of the crew reported.

I had a bad feeling about this. The Predators had lured my ship into an ambush meant to cripple or destroy my vessel so they could reach the Earth, and there was only one thing on that planet that I knew they were interested in.

"Let's go after it" I decided.

On the readouts, I saw that the alien mothership had just fired three pods, and as I tracked them it became clear that they would very soon land in Smallville.

"These Yautja must be clan mates of the one I killed" I reasoned.

The alien mother ship was now coming around, heading towards my ship.

"They might be thinking that Clark killed one of them and that this means he's worthy prey for a trio of hunters" I mused "Or they don't know what happened down there and want to find out".

I simply didn't know and there was little time to think about it.

"Cameron I need you to go help Clark, he won't be prepared for what is coming," I said.

I opened up a portal to the Kent farm and my Terminator went through without delay. Leaving me to deal with the Mother Ship. The alien ship opened fire as my vessel did, it was armed some sort of missiles that would have done quite a bit of damage if I'd not had ZPM powered shields protecting my vessel. Thankfully I'd not needed to lower them to send Cameron to the town as portals weren't like teleporters.

"Return fire" I commanded.

The Thunderchild opened up with its plasma cannons and if the scans hadn't already let me know I'd have discovered at this point that the mothership also had powerful barriers protecting it. Not that this mattered as I had weapons much more powerful than plasma cannons.

Leaning back I closed my eyes and let loose the drones which speed through space. When they met the shields of the Yautja vessel they went right through them and seconds later the alien mothership exploded. The Thunderchild was more than a match for Wraith Hives, Ori Motherships and now it seemed as if Yautja technology was no match for it either.

The fembot crew didn't react to anything that had just happened as they were nothing more than nice to look at bots so there was no distraction for me as I scanned the system and located the scout ship, that was currently trying to make its way out of the system.

"Oh no you don't," I said.

The scout ship was too fast to catch, but it had no shields so I used the transporters to pluck out the human on board and bring him to the bridge, or she as it turned out. Long-range transporting was dangerous, but this person was no friend of mine so I'd been willing to risk it.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now," I told the woman, who was dressed in Predator gear.

Since she had one of those wrist devices and could blow herself up I placed a powerful sleep spell on her. Then I removed the device and had a couple of the bots take her to the brig. I needed to get back to Earth in case Cameron and the others needed my help.

(Line Break)

**Kent Farm. Smallville.**

The people of this town weren't exactly strangers to things falling from the sky, but even for them having three aliens land at once was a bit much, not that many of them would ever know about it, and those that did were rather worried about the whole thing even before they had much of an idea of what was going on.

In his barn Clark focused his telescope, trying to spot anything odd in the wooded area that the three shooting stars seemed to have landed in.

"That's near to where Farmer Brown was found," the future Man of Steel told his cousin "Maybe we should go take a look".

Kara didn't think that this was a good idea.

"Kal neither of us have night vision to go with our X-ray vision" she reminded him "and we have no idea what might be out there".

Clark gave this some thought.

"Maybe I should signal Jax?" he wondered "He seems to always know what's going on".

Before he could do that someone he didn't know entered the barn. She looked to be a young woman, but neither Clark or Kara had met her before, yet she must have been looking for them.

"Can we help you?" Kara asked.

The young woman looked around as if trying to see something that was hidden.

"My name is Cameron, Jax sent me," she told the two alien teens "You're are in danger, and we don't have much time, the Yautja can move fast".

Kal and Kara exchanged looks.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked "Who are you? Where is Jax?".

The farm was normally very quiet and while neither of the Kryptonians had super-hearing, at least not yet, Clark was unsettled by the sudden lack of noise. It was as the animals on the farm were trying to hide from a predator of some kind.

"They're close," the woman said.

There was a sudden blast and Clark found himself taking cover as shards of wood went flying. By the time the dust settled the young Superman found himself fighting for his life as a massive humanoid figure tried to stab him with a spear of some sort. He rolled out of the way and when he got to his feet he saw the woman called Cameron tackle the figure, which was more than twice her size, and bring it to the ground.

Clark was about to go help the impressively strong woman when he heard his cousin scream. She was clutching her shoulder and she was bleeding. The Kryptonian also noted that Kara had just pulled something out of her arm. An oddly-shaped piece of metal that shouldn't have been able to harm one of his kind.

He raced over to her only to met with another large figure who tried to drive a sword it held into his chest. Moving with his super-speed he batted the blade aside and then shoved the humanoid away, who went flying into the nearby tractor. Had it been human it would have needed medical attention and perhaps even gotten some damage to its spine, but these attackers were much tougher than a normal human.

While Cameron was dealing with one of the attackers, Clark saw that she was beating her opponent, quite literally with her fists, he didn't have any time to do more than register that as he saw more of those oddly-shaped pieces of metal came flying into the barn.

As he was more used to having superpowers than his cousin the future Superman found himself able to bat the projectiles aside, only when he did he cut himself, the wound wasn't deep, but it did hurt and that distracted him long enough for the attacker with the sword, who'd recovered from bashing into the tractor, to swipe at him.

Lucky for alien teen the sword was human-made, an old blade taken from another Earth centuries ago and passed down from an elder to a young hunter, because it was mere steel the blade shattered upon impact, but while it drew no blood the sheer force behind the blow drove Clark to the ground.

The Predator was about to try finishing the job with a dagger it pulled out of a sheath when Kara charged, narrowing missing a combi-stick that was thrown by the third attacker, who as of yet hadn't entered the barn. Kara drove her small yet powerful fist into the attacker standing over her cousin a blow which sent the attacker, which Kara had seen enough of to know it was some sort of alien, through the wall of the barn.

Cameron had finished dealing with one of the Yautja, she'd snapped its neck rather easily after knocking it out, something made possible thanks to one of the upgrades she'd gotten during one of the Jumps, and when she got up she found that the barn was empty of anyone that shouldn't be in it. At least for the moment.

"What are these things?" Kara asked as she helped her cousin get up.

Whatever they were she feared them as they had weapons that could harm her and Kal, and while clearly they were not of this Earth she'd never heard of a race such of these despite having been educated within a culture that had knowledge of life across more than twenty galaxies.

"These are Yautja or Predators as they are sometimes known. They are aliens who hunt dangerous people and animals for sport" Cameron explained as she walked over to the two teens "They've come here to kill you and take your skulls as trophies".

A simplistic view of the situation, but there was no time to discuss more as the sound of a shotgun firing filled the night air.

"Dad!" Clark called out before taking off in a blur.

The Predator who'd been punched through the wall of the barn launched a dart of some kind from its wrist device, which would have hit Kara in the head if Cameron hadn't been able to catch the weapon with her hand. The dart ended up embedded in the organic flesh of the Terminator and when she pulled it free she exposed her no-human nature to Kara.

"You're a robot!" she called out.

Cameron had no time to correct this and explain that she was a cyborg, as the Predator who'd fired the dart was now entering the barn. Despite getting hit hard the alien was not going to turn tail and run, it would fight and perhaps even die as a warrior.

"This one is mine" Kara declared.

These things were a treat to her cousin and it was her destiny to protect him so she blurred forward and kicked the alien in the chest. An act that sent the hunter flying across the farmyard and into the nearest grain silo.

Meanwhile, Clark had moved faster than the eye could see to find his human father, who had grabbed his shotgun upon realising there was trouble, had fired off a warning shot upon seeing one of the hunters. When the alien had fired some sort of blast at Jonathan Kent it had missed only because Clark had rammed into the Predator at full speed, knocking them both down.

Jonathan kept his shotgun aimed at the unknown person while moving to help his son up. As such he didn't see the blur that was another alien getting kicked into the grain silo, although he sure heard it happen.

"Clark do you have any idea what is going on?" he asked.

His adopted son did not and so had nothing to tell his foster father. Not that they had time to discuss this as the alien that Clark knocked over began to stand up. It extended the blades on its wrists and lunged at Clark. Mr Kent fired and the pellets struck metal as Kal-El aimed a punch which knocked the Predator's mask off.

"Not a handsome fella" the future Superman muttered.

At least now he understood what he was facing. This was no human who had been infected with meteor rock, it had to be an alien, but it was certainly not a member of his race.

"Handsome fella," said the alien.

The creature had recovered fast from a blow that would have rendered a human unconscious for hours, and the shotgun blast hadn't even gotten its attention so Clark knew that he had to something more drastic, however, he found himself unwilling to kill.

Not that he needed to as this was when Cameron appeared and began to fight the Predator. Like with Kara her small fists did far more damage than they should have and the Yautja was driven back as the Terminator punched and kicked it.

When the time was right the cyborg moved back and held out her arm. The flesh broke and a small tube of some sort appeared from inside her arm. It was a weapon as it turned out, one more than powerful enough to defeat the Yautja, the alien was vaporised by a focused energy beam of great power.

"The other two are dead I think" reported Kara as she appeared "I can't be sure because the silo collapsed on one of them".

None of the Kent's were glad to hear this, but they were grateful that it was over.

"You need to cover up any sign of an attack," said Cameron "I'll deal with the bodies and anything they left behind. You can handle the repairs".

Seeing no reason to argue the two Kryptonians worked in a blur as they removed all evidence that a small battle had taken place here.

(Line Break)

**Kent Farm. Smallville Verse.**

In a blur, I appeared on the farm to find Cameron dragging the corpse of a Yautja out of the grain silo, that had collapsed on top of the alien hunter. I used my super strength to pull the body out of the silo and then after quickly looking around I took out my wand so that I could repair the silo without any trouble. Once that was done I tagged the body and it was beamed up to the ship. I could perform an alien autopsy later.

This was when Clark found me.

"Jax, you're here," he said, "Do you know what those things were that attacked us".

I did, and I had to be careful about how I explained all of this.

"They are called the Yautja," I told him "They are a race of aliens who hunt worthy targets, their whole culture is all about the hunt. They found out that there are Kryptonians here on Earth and came to hunt, or at least some of them did. They have a clan structure so the whole race won't be coming after us".

While I was no Predator expert I didn't think that the rulers of the race would waste more resources on this one planet, not if they had the whole multiverse to hunt in, one clan might have come that didn't mean more would, but I'd keep my guard up.

I mostly worried that they might send a powerful hunter like Wolf who was a Xenomorph hunter who arrived on Earth to contain a Xenomorph outbreak in Gunnison, Colorado in 2004. He killed some of the humans who lived in that the town, he also slew many Xenomorphs and fought a Predalien in combat.

Wolf was killed when a tactical nuclear bomb was dropped on Gunnison by Colonel Stevens, along with the Predalien he was battling and any surviving Xenomorphs as well any remaining residents in the town. But I doubted he was only Yautja around who was sent to deal with troublesome situations.

"There are more of them?" Clark asked.

Hopefully, I'd taken out the whole clan.

"I was attacked too that's why I couldn't help you," I told Kal-El "and why I sent Cameron. I knew that you were in danger".

Right now I felt very glad that I'd upgraded my Terminator during past Jumps. If I hadn't she wouldn't have been as effective if I hadn't done the work, and one or even both of the Kryptonians could have died since they weren't willing to use lethal force.

"What is Cameron?" Clark asked, "I saw her fight, she's not human, but she's not just some machine".

He must have scanned her with his X-ray vision and seen the machine parts under the organic shell.

"She's a cyborg I acquired," I told him "she was made to protect me".

Before he could ask more questions I changed the subject.

"There should be one more body left," I said, "I'll get rid of it and help you clean up. No one can know what happened here. If they do you'll have reporters and government agents checking you out".

The pods they'd landed in could be stored in capsules and left there until they could be safely dealt with as I didn't want them self-destructing. The pods weren't interesting anyway I was far more interest the equipment the Yautja had been carrying. I knew that all of it had to be stored away safely in case the Yautja on their homeworld came looking for it. I didn't even want a trace of it left here on the Kent farm.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Smallville Verse.**

After clearing up on the farm, leaving Cameron behind out of phase to keep an eye on things for a while, I'd come to the workshop here in the basement so that I could take a look at all the Predator tech. It hadn't taken me long to gather everything, bodies included and I would take a look at them later. Having more biological samples would only aid the project I had going to make the ultimate form.

While Cameron had used her inbuilt phaser, a device that she kept hidden inside her body, to totally vaporise one of the Yautja, the bodies and stuff of the other two were intact, and I'd recovered the one from the collapsed cave since there was no point leaving him there for his kin to find. As such, I had plenty of samples to work with.

The pods they'd come down with, there were four in total, had been placed into capsules for later study, as for the captive, she was locked up and could be dealt with later. I didn't know how loyal she was to the Predators and since my bots had taken all of her equipment before throwing in a cell she wouldn't be going anywhere.

For now, I wanted to check out their equipment, it would be important to understand their tools if more of them ever turned up.

I started with their Body Armor which turned out to be a sectional assemblage of armour that was worn by Yautja on different parts of the body while they were on a Hunt. Interestingly none of the Predators we'd encountered had worn full protective suits of armour.

The reason for this was unknown to me, although since the Hunt requires stealth, speed, and a fair bit of athleticism, Yautja may forgo it for this reason as heavy armour often sacrifices mobility. It could also be that the Yautja choose to wear less than a complete set of armour so as to give anyone they enter combat with a chance to strike at a weak spot. They did have a twisted sense of fair play.

A detailed scan of the material that made up the armour led to me having to add several new elements to the periodic table, and mine was much larger than the one you'd see on the wall in chemistry class, and upon testing, I discovered that it was no more durable than stuff I could already make, but a suit of the stuff, the one taken from the Yautja I'd left buried in a cave until now, that would look good displayed in my museum.

Despite the armour providing decent protection, it wasn't a very dense material, and while this lack of mass meant that the armour was easy to move around in it also meant that it hadn't provided any protection to the Yautja that Cameron had vaporised. Unlike the armour that was worn by members of my group these sets of armour hadn't been made to defend from energy weapons, and this made sense they'd been going to a modern Earth to hunt as humans rarely had energy weapons in that setting.

Before long I moved onto the plasma weapon that the Yautja attacking the Kent farm hadn't made much use of aside from firing a warning shot at the barn. Which seemed odd considering that they must have known how durable Kryptonians are.

They were an alien race I found to understand, and that was why they'd been able to ambush me, if not for my force powers they would have crippled my vessel and boarded it after sending down three hunters to kill Clark, I felt certain of that.

Getting back to the study of the plasma weapon, and it was always good to study these things as they could allow us to improve my groups own weapons, I discovered the one plasma weapon the hunters had brought with them was the most commonly seen variant of the Plasmacaster in fiction, which was the shoulder-mounted version.

This weapon was capable of firing multiple long-range bolts of charged plasma, and by test firing it I soon discovered that the power of each individual burst could be adjusted manually, the range went from a minor setting that would leave a nasty burn but not be fatal, to a level that would kill an unarmed human by leaving a hole in their torso, to a blast powerful enough to breach the hulls of interstellar craft. This was very impressive considering the small size of the weapon and how little it weighed.

The Plasmacaster is aimed via a targeting system typically built into the Predator's bio-helmet, causing the weapon to track with the user's head movement, although some have been seen with integral targeting systems. This targeting system involved a three-pointed targeting laser sight arranged in a triangular formation. Plasmacasters also had come computing power, which led to them having some degree of targeting memory, able to track and fire at a target even if the Predator itself turns in another direction.

After taking it apart I discovered that this model could be modified and used as a hand-held Plasma Pistol in the event that the shoulder mount was damaged. I personally wouldn't want a plasma weapon firing near my face, but this tech could be used to improve our hand-held plasma weapons.

As for the Combistick, aside from also being made from unknown metals, it was is telescopic, making it relatively small and easy to store when not in use. It was easily extended to its full length when required in combat. It could be used both as a close-quarters hand-to-hand weapon and thrown like a spear. Not much use to my group as none of us used spears, but it would look good in the armoury addon of the Cosmic Warehouse.

**I soon moved onto the wristblades**, which were the most basic of Yautja weapons and arguably the species' signature armament aside from the shoulder-mounted plasmacaster. The blades take the form of retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extends over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on the Predator's wrist. The different examples of these weapons let me know that there variations on the basic design beyond the length and width of the blades. But without further information, I could only conclude that the differences were a matter of personal taste.

Despite their relative simplicity, Wristblades are the weapon of choice for most Predators. The deadly blades are sharp enough to cut through bone and are intended for use against unarmored combatants or those who have been disarmed. As a last resort, they can sometimes be fired as a projectile from their gauntlet.

**One of the Predators had carried a Smart Disc**, a thrown Yautja weapon. It was basically an extremely sharp circular cutting device that is typically thrown like a discus and yet it could return to the user like a boomerang. It also features a hand grip for use as a melee slashing weapon.

Last of all was the **Ceremonial Dagger** is a Yautja weapon, used by warriors as a last-resort weapon or a weapon to take trophies from fallen enemies. It wasn't made of any material I could recognise so I suspected that it came from some creature rather than be totally manufactured.

"Captain the prisoner is awake," one of the crew told me.

If I could get to her talk she'd be a good source of information, and she didn't cooperate well then I'd just download her memories and get I wanted that way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**

I am working on the Corruption of Champions Jump, but I won't be posting it any time soon as I don't want to get too far ahead. I still have quite a lot of story to tell before I get there.

**Jump Chain 14 - Smallville **

** Part 11**

**The Thunderchild. Smallville Verse.**

As things had been rather hectic when I'd captured her I'd not paid the human who'd I'd teleported out a Yautja Scout Ship much attention until now. As it turned out she was not human at all, my prisoner was Aeryn Sun, who was a Sebacean. They were a bipedal species that largely resembled humans and if my scans were anything to go by the resemblance was more than merely skin deep.

There were a few differences. One appeared to be eyesight, which is seemingly an improvement on human eyesight. One detracting factor is that Sebaceans seem to have an intense intolerance for heat. When exposed to extreme heat at levels that would not too much harm to a human, a Sebacean would fall into a state commonly known as heat delirium. Left untreated, a comatose state called the Living Death sets in, reducing the Sebacean to a catatonic-like state. Once this Living Death takes over, Sebaceans will kill their own out of mercy.

As for this woman so far she'd told me a little about her life, but thanks to my files I already knew a lot. She'd been born like most Peacekeepers, aboard a command carrier, Aeryn Sun was raised in the military life, one of rules and honour above all else. Raised to be a soldier and a Prowler pilot, she was taught nothing of love, family, or what it meant to worry for the safety of her peers, at least, not beyond wanting her comrades to live for the sake of the mission.

While growing up she was taught to obey Peacekeeper doctrine without question and learned many forms of combat and battle strategy at a very early age. Bred into a life of service, Aeryn was an exemplary soldier and moved up in the ranks while still quite young. She maintained a Peacekeeper's admiration for the strong, and hatred of the weak.

"So how did you end up with a clan of Yautja?" I asked.

I'd already shown her images of the Predator Mother Ship getting blown up so she had no one to protect and didn't seem to care much about the fate of the hunters, and this wasn't just an act as I could sense her lack of caring. This was no surprise as the Yautja didn't exactly inspire people to see them as anything more than horror movie monsters.

"They found me on a ship that was crewed by escaped captives" the former Peacekeeper explained "We were attacked by a race I knew nothing about. The Yautja took me afterwards, they'd been hunting the creatures that attacked us. I was the only survivor. They did something to me that me even stronger, and they trained me to hunt as they do".

Since I had no others of her race to compare her readings to I didn't know if what the Yautja had done to alter her, but I did have samples of her DNA that could be used to help craft my ultimate form, I was so close to starting true work on that project.

Right now I was more concerned about what I was going to Miss Sun. It was beyond my power to send her home and I'd destroyed her clan.

"So what shall I do with you?" I asked the officer.

Perhaps I could just let her go. She might be able to adapt to life on Earth. She could pass for human and I could set her up. Or I could hand her over to one of the versions of the Justice League and let them handle her as a favour for me.

"I have nowhere to go" was all the woman said.

While it was risky I opened up the cell.

"You can have a room here until you decide what you want to do," I told her "You can live on Earth or I can drop you off on an alien planet somewhere and you can try to start again".

She didn't have the ATA gene so she couldn't do much to ship and the technology was too advanced for her to hack. Plus the crew would keep an eye on her.

"Thank you," the former Peacekeeper said, "I won't be a burden".

I had one of the fembots escort her to some quarters. I'd talk to her later, for now, I had some work to do. A surprise for one of my companions.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Smallville Verse.**

Karen had returned to the penthouse as she was taking a break from exploring this world so that she could hook with her lover and get some of the good stuff out of him. When he'd arrived at the Penthouse he'd found her naked on the bed ready to go. She didn't care much for foreplay, at least not this night. She wanted to try something new, and while she felt a little nervous about what she wanted to try.

"Come on Master, put that big hard cock inside my ass and fuck me like the slut I am" she urged.

Gothic nodded in response to this rather blunt request and once he'd undressed he inserted his erection right inside the clone's anus and began to push it right inside. The Jumper groaned as he felt how tightly Power Girl's back entrance was squeezing him. She could control her body in ways no human ever could and the included all of her muscles.

He took her hips in a strong grip and began thrusting into her. His waist moved at a fast pace as he drilled his shaft hard into her but. Power Girl wanted it nice and hard just the way she liked it, she'd been nervous about doing it this way and now she was feeling happy that she'd summoned up the courage to ask for this kind of sex. She'd been wanting to experiment further.

"Ooooooh yeah! Pound me harder! Come on, pound me!" Power Girl shouted out.

The Jumper thrusted into Power Girl hard as he used his super strength to give her a rather intense butt fucking as he pushed his erection deeper into her bumhole. Once he slowed down he began to smack her ass he spanked Power Girl enough to turn her ass cheeks red.

Power Girl looked over her shoulder to give her lover a slutty look as she watched him shove his cock harder into her. After giving him that look she decided to verbally encourage him.

"Fuck my ass, Master!" she yelled, "Break me apart!".

Gothic smirked as he continued to pound her ass. He wasn't going to stop any time soon, but even a powerful Kryptonian had her limits and she was starting to get a little sore. But she didn't want Gothic to stop so she decided to help things along.

"Please, Master. Cum inside my ass!" Power Girl shouted, "I need it so bad".

As Gothic thrusted Power Girl a few more he reached his limit, this helped along with Karen's dirty talk, and he deposited a good amount of baby batter into her sore butt. Despite the ache, the clone had rather enjoyed the intense experience and would want to do it again very soon.

Line Break)

**Vault. Cosmic Warehouse.**

Since we'd gotten close I'd decided to give Karen Starr, aka Power Girl a tour of the warehouse's addons, and while she couldn't enter the vault, only I and Cameron could do that, she could stand in the doorway and admire my collection of super awesome stuff from over by the door.

I had so many nice things in here, such as lightsaber crystals, slips of gold-pressed lantium, magically enchanted jewellery, currency from a lot of different worlds, wonderful memories stored ready to be viewed in a Pensive, and many other nice things, as well as items too dangerous to ever leave the vault, but in terms of importance to me personally, none of them compared to what was in the box that I was now bringing out of the vault.

"Don't touch it" I warned Karen.

She inspected the contents of the box.

"It's just a piece of fulgurite," she said

Where naturally occurring fulgurite is formed when lightning strikes sand, fusing it into a rocklike formation, the artefact in the box was created by the earthing of the Emperor's psychic lightning, dug up and carved into a spearhead shape, and it still bristles with a remnant of his might. The fulgurite was supposed to be powerful enough to kill a Perpetual.

Some of that special fulgurite was eventually discovered on the world of Traois. Control of the Fulgurite became the subject to a fierce battle between Artellus Numeon and fellow survivors of the Drop Site Massacre, the Cabal agent John Grammaticus, and the Word Bearers under Erebus and Valdrekk Elias, the latter of whom wanted the artefact so that it could help him achieve Daemonhood.

However after Numeon was betrayed by Grammaticus and Elias by Erebus of the Word Bearers, Erebus mysteriously instructed Grammaticus to take the Fulgurite and leave Traoris unmolested. Grammaticus was then contacted by the Cabal and instructed to kill the Primarch Vulkan with the Fulgurite. Apparently, the weapon would only kill a Primarch if wielded by another, but Grammaticus refused the Cabal demands to give it to Konrad Curze and instead stabbed Vulkan himself, somehow restoring the Primarch's sanity.

This large piece of Fulgurite was a powerful artefact to be sure, but it contained more of the Emperor's power than the piece that was used on Vulkan. If I were to touch the fulgurite I would be given a small amount of the Emperor's power.

Doing so would make me a Psyker and allow me to call upon the power of the Warp. The Warp was a realm of psychic energy that existed anywhere there were enough people around to produce psychic energy it was just that in most of the multiverse that realm, which didn't always turn out to be a type of hell, remained totally separate from the physical universe and those versions of the Warp weren't demon-infested nightmares.

Not only would I be able to safely tap into the power of the Warp, over time it would allow me slowly grow into the same kind of super-evolved psyker that the Emperor is, as well as grant me a bunch of free boosts to my charisma, willpower, wisdom, and foresight.

How long it would take until I reach that level I didn't know and in order to reach that height, I would need a strong body, one able to withstand that kind of power and to become a super-evolved psyker like the Emperor I needed to take the fraction of his power into a human form.

Given that the power would be spiritual in nature, at least in some sense, I should still be able to channel the power in other forms but only my ultimate form would allow me to channel all of that psychic might. What I'd be able to do with that sort of power I didn't know, but I'd have years to figure it out, and I did know that it would make the Warhammer Jump much easier for me.

On the downside becoming someone with that kind of power would likely isolate me from more normal people, so that was why I wanted to create an ultimate form with that kind of power and I would only use it when I needed to so that I wouldn't become too distant from my companions and other people.

I explained that and more to Karen.

"Where do you get something like that?" she asked.

While I didn't say it I'd showed her a lot of trust by even letting her know that the fulgurite even existed.

"It's sort of the physical manifestation of a Perk from one of the Warhammer Jumps," I told her "I got it as a reward for playing the role of Santa during the last Jump".

I went and put the box away. I wasn't ready for it yet my ultimate form needed to be created. I had more research and sample collecting to do before then.

"That wasn't really why I brought you here," I mentioned to Power Girl "Its time for you to get your own ship".

We moved over to the Hanger Bay and I opened up the part of it that showed a Javelin.

This ship was based on original Javelin that was designed by Batman. That ship was later destroyed during the Thanagarian invasion. Following the invasion, the reorganized Justice League made use of a large fleet of the Javelins, and they were based in hangar facilities on the second Watchtower.

The Javelin design incorporated deep space, atmospheric and even underwater operational capabilities. As an aircraft, the Javelin was capable of vertical takeoff and landing; in space, it was also capable of generating a wormhole for faster-than-light travel across considerable interstellar distances. The Javelins of the Justice League were armed with lasers and missiles, but this version had plasma cannons and proton torpedoes so as to give the ship more of a bite.

"I hope you like the design," I said to Karen "I know you don't have anything to do with the League, but they gave me blueprints, and I started improving on the model. Better weapons, a fast hyperdrive, a powerful sublight drive, good shields, a cloaking device".

The Justice League of the more cannon DCAU had come through with a tech with me in exchange for some of the cool stuff I'd given them.

"I have my own ship!" she squealed.

In a blur, she was inside the ship and yelling at me.

"Come on let's go flying!" she called out.

Might as well. I had nothing else to do for a few hours, but I couldn't be gone for too long as there was something I wanted to do tonight.

(Line Break)

**Metropolis. Smallville Verse.**

LuthorCorp Plaza, which in the canon timeline would later become known as LexCorp Plaza, was the world headquarters of LuthorCorp and one of the most impressive buildings in Metropolis. Luthorcorp Plaza is a large skyscraper and is one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis. It was located next to the Daily Planet headquarters.

The tower has many levels, complete with a rooftop helicopter pad, and most importantly Lionel Luthor's office. It a very hi-tech office and can only be opened by an ID card. It was filled with contemporary furnishings with metal and leather chairs and a black desk. The colour scheme was very cold with lots of blues, blacks. Throughout the show, Lionel was frequently seen in his office. This was his main base of operations, and where he stored things of great importance.

What mattered right now office also contained Lionel's hidden vault, which had been opened. In the episode "Insurgence" Lionel and Martha Kent were held hostage in this room as the insurgents try to open Lionel's vault. Like the show, the vault didn't contain large amounts of cash or other treasures. Mostly what it contained, or had contained, aside from important paper records were kryptonite bars, made up of refined green meteor rock from Smallville and the surrounding area.

Since Lionel Luthor didn't want anyone to know that he been hoarding the meteorite, a substance most people thought of as harmless, he wasn't going to report its loss to the police, and none of the files had been touched. Also, the break-in had happened very quickly with no evidence having been left behind.

This told the Lionel that whoever had broken into this vault had known exactly what had been in the vault and they'd planned out the operation very well. His own private security had been able to piece together very little so far and it was highly doubtful that they ever find anything at all.

The only footage they had of the robbery which must have taken place sometime last night was from outside the vault, showed nothing at all odd, and there had been cameras inside the vault. Lionel only knew that there had been a robbery because he'd opened the vault this morning shortly after coming into work.

"I want a team to go over every single inch of the vault and my office" Mr Luthor ordered, "There must be something that will lead to whoever behind the theft".

They'd find nothing as they had nothing which could detect Asgard teleporters, and there would be no DNA evidence because the theft had been carried out via a probe which had been out of phase until it entered the vault. However, Lionel knew none of this and would spend much time as well as money trying to figure out the mystery.

(Line Break)

**Skyforge. Cosmic Warehouse.**

While I could easily make weapons of many kinds using the advanced construction technology I found it very satisfying to forge weapons with my own hands while within this addon to the warehouse. Sure it took a lot more time, but there was nothing urgent going on right now so I decided to spend some hours of my life creating a spear with a kryptonite tip.

A spear was a pole weapon consisting of a shaft, usually made out of wood, with a pointed head. The head may be simply the sharpened end of the shaft itself, as is the case with fire-hardened spears, or it may be made of a more durable material fastened to the shaft, such as flint, obsidian, iron, steel or bronze.

In this case, the pointed head of the spear was made from kryptonite that I'd stolen from Lionel Luthor. Normally stealing from that man would be most unwise, as he was a dangerous person, but there was nothing linking me to the stealing of the kryptonite bars, they were safely stored inside my Vault addon that had increased in size so as accommodate the new additions.

Using Kryptonite taken from LexCorp, Bruce Wayne forged a spear to kill Superman. He headed to a building near his Bat-Signal, sticking it into the ground. When the two of them finally battled later, Batman grabbed the spear, almost impaling him, before being convinced to stop, realizing that they had both been manipulated by Lex Luthor. Lois Lane grabbed the spear, throwing it into a flooded stairwell. However, they later required it to defeat Doomsday and so she went to retrieve it. Unable to get back up, Superman found and revived her, while diving to retrieve the Kryptonite spear.

She rescued him when he was unable to resurface due to being weakened by the spear and threw it away in order for him to regain his strength, before he flew towards Doomsday, grabbing the spear, and stabbing him through with it, killing the creature (but not before Doomsday managed to stab him with a recently-formed bone protrusion) After the death of Superman, Batman pulled the spear out of Doomsday's chest and placed the spear somewhere safe within the Batcave.

My spear was much more streamlined than that crude effort and the halt of the spear was made from Mithril, a magical element used to make weapons that were both light and sturdy. Not a big concern if I used the spear while in my Kryptonian form, but I had no intention of ever using this weapon while in that form in case someone tried to use it against me.

This weapon once done would be placed in a lead-lined glass case and then placed in the armoury along with the other new weapon I'd made today. That was a kryptonite blaster of sorts, it was powered by the meteorite, and when fired the radiation would be harnessed into a deadly blast, this would use up quite a bit of meteorite when compared to the flight rings, but the ammo, for lack of a better term, could be replenished easily enough.

"Master there's something you need to see," Raven told me as she entered the forge "We found a universe that you might want to visit".

She and others had been out scouting DC dimensions for me, and by the sounds of things, one of them was worthy of my attention.

(Line Break)

**Fortress of Solitude. Alternate DCAU.**

The version of the Fortress of Solitude in the Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Unlimited was a little different than in some versions with the Fortress being located in the ocean underneath the Arctic tundra. rather than on top of the ice, with access was gained by diving into the Arctic water and emerging in an opening inside the Fortress.

Power Girl and I were easily able to enter the fortress by beaming directly into the fortress. This was safe as the Superman of this world had died as had all the other heroes and most of the human race. As this version of Earth had been conquered by the Imperium, a civilization of space-faring, shapeshifting, parasitic conquerors who were apparently ruled by a single, bulbous mass.

The exact origin of the Imperium is unknown. What is known is that they come from the depths of space and survive by preying on peaceful civilizations. According to J'onn J'onzz, the Imperium first entered the Solar system roughly 1,000 Earth years ago.

They destroyed nearly all life on Mars, absorbing and duplicating the Martians' shapeshifting ability and telepathy. However, a small resistance movement entered their underground network and was able to use a sort of nerve gas to paralyze the Imperium about 500 years later but J'onn was the only Martian left. He kept an eye on the Imperium, ensuring they remained in stasis.

However, they eventually were released by unwitting astronauts from Earth while he was hibernating, with one of their ranks taking the form and identity of one of the now-deceased astronauts, J. Allen Carter. The Imperium then made their move to invade Earth, infiltrating the highest-ranking positions to convince Earth to disarm its nuclear weaponry, leaving the planet vulnerable to attack. They installed factories to pump out an ionized gas to block out the sun and shroud the Earth in eternal darkness.

Six heroes of varying origin joined forces with J'onn to take out one of their factories, but all save one were captured. The Imperium leader then descended in his ship to greet the captured J'onn, and eradicate the last Martian. However, Batman sabotaged the ion chamber as J'onn had telepathically shielded him, reversing the ion charge to dispel the dark clouds in Earth's atmosphere and bring back sunlight.

The Imperium tried to escape, but was dragged into the sun by J'onn, then slammed by Hawkgirl back into the factory, destroying the escape craft and The Imperium along with it. The Imperium flagship then fled, leaving their soldiers to die on Earth under the harsh rays of the sun or due to further combat with the forces of Earth.

From what our scouting of this universe showed the Imperium had successfully conquered the planet and it would be too late to save it as the aliens had been feeding off the population and had bloated the sun for so long that the plant life had died.

Since I could not save this world, it was too cold and dead, I had my companions do their best and try to save as many humans as they could by taking them to yet another Earth, one that lacked any humans at all, they'd either never evolved on that planet or something had wiped them out in ancient times.

Once on that world, the survivors of this one, who numbered in the thousands, could rebuild on the humanless Earth using the supplies and equipment my people would leave them. We wouldn't get much involved beyond on that as I didn't want us getting tied down with humanitarian efforts. If we spent all our time helping others we'd never get anything done.

Since I planned to destroy the invaders so that they couldn't destroy any more civilizations, I had to loot this world for all it was worth now as there might not be much left afterwards.

This version of Superman's fortress contained an alien zoo which housed alien life-forms saved from The Preserver's ship and some computer equipment, along with a Brainiac information sphere stolen from his hijacked spacecraft just before it was destroyed, which was used by Superman to access information about Krypton. The fortress also contains massive sculptures of Superman's biological parents, Jor-El and Lara, serving as monuments to Krypton.

The Fortress of Solitude was the setting for the _Justice League Unlimited_ episode "For the Man Who Has Everything". A fight with the warlord Mongul took place here after he delivered a parasite capable of hypnosis to Superman and was detected by Batman and Wonder Woman.

In the future of _Batman Beyond_, a Starro from the Fortress' intergalactic zoo is revealed to have latched on to Superman years prior and subtly controlled his actions since then, including allowing an entire population of the creatures to breed in one of the aquatic chambers.

The Justice League of the future travels to the Fortress where they are themselves taken over by Starros, until Batman was able to free Superman and the rest of the League from their control. The League then sent the Starro population through a boom tube back to the world where the original Starro came from.

I should warn the Superman of the DCAU about that so he could take some security proceeders involving the Starro creature.

"There are people here?" Power Girl told me "I can hear movement".

I'd brought her along since like when I was in this form she was Kryptonian and the Fortress might allow us greater access if were Kryptonians. However, that proved not to be the case when we came under fire from a group of strange-looking robots who were armed with advanced weapons.

They'd been able to sneak up on us because they didn't register as life forms and because we'd been distracted by the fortress, which was always an impressive sight, and the two of us ended up taking cover behind the statue of Kal-El's biological parents.

"This won't take long" I heard Karen say.

In a burst of super-speed, she moved in a blue and attacked the bots, breaking them apart with ease despite them being advanced technology. Once they were in a pile I stored them in a capsule as they were alien tech and should be studied.

"I don't recall the Fortress having robots in the DCAU," I said, "I wonder who made them?".

This question was soon answered.

"I did," someone told us.

We both turned to see Superman, and this was a big surprise as I'd not sensed him either, upon reaching out with the Force I realised that this was another robot, it must be the one Superman used to cover for him when he had to go off-world in the animated series.

"Stand down" I ordered.

That had been worth a try, but the robot must have been commanded to maintain and defend the fortress when Superman wasn't around. The machine in Superman's form launched himself at us and as I blurred out of the way Power Girl leapt into another fight. She'd been made to fight Superman should he pose a danger to the USA and this was as close to fighting the real thing as she could get.

The two powerful aliens traded blows that shook the fortress and I knew that if I let them duke it out some mayor damage would be done, but I had no desire to get in the way so while they beat each other up I started looting the place.

One of the things I noticed right away was the Phantom Zone Projector a Kryptonian device created by Jor-El. It can be used to transport prisoners and objects to and from the Phantom Zone, an interdimensional realm outside the normal space/time continuum which was a barren place used as a prison. Most versions of the DC verse also had one of these which suggested that Phantom Zone was actually a part of those universes in some way even you couldn't travel to the zone in a space ship.

After storing that device away I found another weapon of interest a Gravity Gun. I'd seen a version of this weapon used when the Lex Luthor of that universe imbued himself with Superman's powers for 24 hours. Clark Kent pulled out the gravity gun and shot Lex with it sending him crashing to a rooftop. Changing into Superman, he kept up his assault, making it difficult for Lex to fly due to his increased gravity.

That version of Lex Luthor used his ice breath to freeze Superman and his heat vision to destroy the gravity gun. Superman later revealed that Lex's increased gravity had warped time for him and made his 24 hours of superpowers run out much sooner than it should have.

This Gravity Gun was intact and soon would find itself inside the Asgard Armour along many of my other favourite killing tools.

_In All-Star Superman, _Lois Lane, who'd been growing paranoid due to some chemicals in the air, stole the Kryptonite Laser from the armoury and tracked down Superman intending to try and stop him from doing something bad that he wasn't actually going to do. She destroyed a Superman Robot and then shot Superman himself. Fortunately, his overexposure to the sun had made him so powerful that the Kryptonite had no effect on him by that point.

The robot Superman came to an end when he tried to use a version of that weapon on Power Girl, but lucky for her I stepped in and brought the fight to an end by disabling the robot with a powerful blast of magical lightning.

As we packed up everything else I wanted to take, including the Superman android, I found myself feeling bad about the creatures in the zoo, without the bots to take of them they'd starve to death, but they would have died anyway as the planet was going to be destroyed by me or they'd be killed by the invaders as they wouldn't leave this world until it was lifeless husk and I couldn't let them do that to other worlds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jump Chain Gothic 14 - Smallville**

**Part 1****2**

**The Thunderchild. Smallville Verse.**

"It's one hell of a design," said my companion Samantha Carter as we both looked over a blueprint of the device I planned for us to soon build "But I can calculate the right amount of naquadah we need to use so as to enhance it".

While the two Talis were great engineers it was Sam who knew naquadah best, having studied the material in great length, and she knew bombs better than my other science types having studied the use of technology in warfare more than any other of my companions, even Veronica Renata Santangelo who'd grown up with the Brotherhood of Steel.

I'd also recalled Seven of Nine from her explorations but she had entered a regeneration cycle as while she could sleep she preferred the process of regeneration when working as it took up less time. As such she would join us later and aid with the work.

"Good," I told Sam as I got up from behind my desk and began to mess about with her zipper of the silver and black jumpsuit that she wore "But before we get to work I want to mess about a bit. I'm feeling frisky".

In a quick movement, I undid the jumpsuit so that it dropped the group and without a word of protest or complaint she stepped out of it. Not that she had any reason to object as we'd known each for decades and she'd long since gotten used to submitting to me sexually.

While looking her up and down I saw that her tits were covered by a tasteful looking red bra, it was not quite a frilly thing, but it was not just a practical piece of garb either, and her underwear matched.

"Sir?" she said, "What do you want me to do for you?".

I gave her breasts, that I'd made much larger than the originals over the different Jumps, a quick squeeze before pulling back so that I could admire the body I'd modified in ways that were both obvious and subtle. She was much older than she appeared, but I kept her young and firm thanks to technology. Also, she was stronger, tougher, smarter and healthier than the other versions of Samantha Carter that I'd met during the Stargate Jump.

"On your knees" I ordered, "You know what I want".

Samantha wasted no time, sinking to the ground before me and she was soon unbuckling my trousers and pulling out my cock. Samantha took my cock in her hands without any prompting, as she'd done this many times before and would do so many times again before Jump Chain finally came to an end.

Her mouth slid over the head of my manhood without any rush as she sucked on my dick, slowly pulling more and more of me into her mouth until she pulled back and then went to it all in her mouth. Before long she was bobbing her head up and down as she brought her mouth closer to my body at an angle.

After some time spent with her blowing me, I decided that I wanted to make this more fun for me, with this in mind I brought my hands up and took hold of her blond hair, stopping her from sucking me for a moment. It was all the warning I gave her before I turned the blowjob into a good old fashioned face fucking session. I began thrusting into her throat while pulling her head down my cock again and again.

Of course, she'd known what I was about to do. I'd gotten far rougher with my companions over the years as well as kinker, and none of them minded as they'd gotten used to it as time passed. I'd even modified my companions on a genetic level for extra toughness, for those who needed it, so that stuff like this didn't harm them. As it turned out it was even possible to totally remove the gag reflex.

That wasn't the only modification in that part of the body I'd made to Samantha. She also had a very powerful voice box that would let her emit a supersonic scream like Black Canary if she so wished. It was as if she had an inbuilt sonic weapon. Not that this mattered at this moment.

By now I could feel the drool began collecting at the corners of her mouth and within a few moments, it started trailing down to her chin as I used her mouth for my own gratification. She did her best to stay relaxed and to make humming noises to help me cum quicker. I could have used my powers to put her into a state of bliss, but I'd decided against it as this time I wanted to simply use her for my own pleasure.

It wasn't long before I felt my release coming and I knew that it would feel good. I so adored having such strong women doing things such as this because they really wanted to please me, and not just because I could make them. It was rush that had never gotten old despite me having been doing things like for over a century. Not that it really felt like a long time. Some Jumps seemed to end much more quickly than others, depending on how much I was having and how well I kept busy. And for an immortal, the years going by meant very little.

While gripping tightly her long blonde hair, I pulled Samantha's head all the way down on my cock one last time, so much so that I could her feel her nose pressed into me, and then I let loose inside her. When I let go of her she took a few deep breaths and I saw that her eyes had watered.

"Feel better, Sir?" she inquired "Did that help?".

It had indeed, I felt more focused on now.

"I feel great," I told the woman who was still on her knees "Now let's go build a big bomb".

She took that as permission to get off the floor, and while she grabbed her jumpsuit on the way out she didn't bother getting dressed again right away.

(Line Break)

**The Thunderchild. Smallville Verse.**

This UNSC style NOVA Bomb was a cluster of nine nuclear fusion warheads encased in a lithium triteride case. When the warheads were activated, the lithium triteride shell focuses the blast in upon itself, multiplying the destructive power a hundredfold. This gave the NOVA Bomb an unprecedented payload for its size. Its capability to destroy a planet has earned it the nickname "planet-killer."

A NOVA Bomb was accidentally detonated by a group of Huragok who were stationed on the Covenant vessel _Sublime Transcendence, _a vessel that served as the Flagship of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose. Immediately after Kwassass , an Unggoy who happened to be stationed on the _Sublime Transcendence_, deciphered Admiral Whitcomb's message, a Huragok, through their curiosity and frenzied obsession, fixed the circuitry of the bomb, detonating it despite Kwassass's attempts to stop them. The Huragok completed the detonation timer's circuit, which promptly resulted in the bomb's activation.

The resulting explosion occurred between a Covenant outpost planet Joyous Exultation and its moon, Malhiem, scorching half of the planet and shattering the moon. The resulting winds on Joyous Exultation flattened cities and spawned tidal waves. Radiation flooded the planet and killed everything living on it, penetrating the surface of the planet to its core. Every ship within the NOVA Bomb's range, save for those on the opposite side of the planet, boiled and vaporized in an instant. As expected the planet became no longer capable of supporting life.

Also, the NOVA Bomb explosion completely destroyed three-fifths of the fleet that was there, totalling over 300 ships. Eighteen Destroyers, two Cruisers, one Carrier and the Flagship _Incorruptible_ escaped the NOVA Bomb explosion due to a Slipspace jump _en masse_ just seconds prior to the explosion. Other ships arrived from Joyous Exultation to reinforce the _Incorruptible_, suggesting that they escaped the bomb's detonation as a result of being positioned on the opposite side of the planet. The novel describes the explosion as though "a small star erupted between Joyous Exultation and its moon.

As if that wasn't enough I'd added enough naquadah to the device to ensure that it would be even more devasting. When I sent this bomb, a word that didn't really do it justice, as planned to the version of Earth that had been conquered by those shape-shifting aliens, it would take out not only the whole planet, but the moon as well, and even alter the orbits of some of the other planets within the Sol System.

"Do we really need something this powerful?" Samatha Carter asked me.

While Seven of Nine hadn't expressed any concern over building this device other than practical issues, Sam wasn't as okay with blowing up a version of her homeworld.

"We already have a Nova Bomb from the Andromada Ascendant and that can cause a star to go nova" I reminded the former airforce officer "and we could replicate that technology so we can out whole solar systems if we wished".

That was the sort of thing I'd figured I wouldn't need until the Warhammer 40k Jump as there had to be something I could use to take out the Nid hive fleets, Necron Tomb worlds and Ork empires.

"And an overloaded ZPM would actually do more damage" I then pointed out.

I'd only once used a ZPM as a weapon, and hopefully, until the Warhammer 40k Jump, I never would again because if nothing else I could not replenish my supply of Zero Point Modules, and while I had more than enough for my energy needs it would be wise to have other means of blowing whole planets within my grasp for that very dangerous Jump.

"How do you plan to deploy it?" was Sam's next question.

It wasn't me who answered that.

"Magically created portals would be the most simple method" stated Seven of Nine, who had come over to join us "However, I could installed a Sliding Device if you wished".

A Sliding Device was a technology seen on the show Sliders that allowed for the creation of short-lived wormholes between dimensions. If you had good enough power generation and a decent guidance system for this tech, both of which we had, then we could fire these planet busters across the multiverse. This meant that I had the power to destroy any world within the DC multiverse as long as I knew where it was.

"Install a Sliding Device into this prototype" I ordered, "and once it is ready we'll test this weapon on some lifeless rock before blowing up that conquered Earth".

Right now I was thinking about adding a hyperdrive to the next model so that I could blow up planets in the same dimension as myself across whole galaxies. Even for the Warhammer 40k universe, this was going to be noticeable so it was best done from some secure out of the way place.

(Line Break)

**Lab. Lux.**

Down in the lowest levels of my casino/nightclub/restaurant/penthouse, I worked well into the night as I put together the complex DNA chains for my ultimate form, the genes had to be perfect, but DNA was only part of the picture. I needed this powerful body to have organs that could support the incredible brain that body would soon have. Assuming that I was able to finish my work.

Rather than simply look into making more effective versions of existing organs I'd been researching what was called a binary vascular system. In theory, at least, I would be able to sustain damage to one heart and still survive due to the presence of the backup. But I didn't think that would work though, because the human circulatory system is a closed system, so if one heart were damaged there would have to be a shunting system in place to keep things moving, otherwise, the flow of blood would stop as the resistance against the second heart only increased.

There were some significant disadvantages to consider as well. In a human, the left lung is actually smaller than the right lung so as to accommodate the heart, having two with the same size would come at the expense of the other lung. But I could replace the lungs of the currently normal human body with smaller and more effective ways of taking in oxygen. Plus I had to consider the stress caused by such high blood pressure and how that would affect the body.

While I wanted to keep the ultimate form as human as possible there were alien features that I wanted to add to the body, and if possible I'd like to alter the human parts to improve them using the alien features as a guide rather than create some sort of hybrid creature. After all the whole point of taking in a fraction of the God-Emperor's power was to become an advanced and powerful human.

Granted becoming a near-ascended human had been great, and those powers had been more than enough for my needs in past Jumps, but those powers weren't going to be great enough for when it came to dealing with some of the bigger threats out there in the DC multiverse and the Warhammer 40k universe. Even my Kryptonian form wouldn't be enough to allow to me battle daemon princes and new gods.

There were plenty of features from aliens that I wanted this ultimate form to have such as superhumanly density, super speed, super strength, a healing factor as well as a number of other powers, mostly involving the mind. To support all of that I needed a body that could harness the energy required and a way to gather that energy as required without burning the body from the inside out.

Kryptonians took power from the radiation of a yellow sun, but not every star system had the right kind of radiation, and in planes of existence like hyperspace there was no solar energy at all, so I needed to be able to power myself with something else. The Force was a possibility, however, the amount of energy that I could call upon from the Force depended on the Midi-chlorians not just the sturdiest of the body, and it wasn't a simple matter to increase them.

This was because Midi-chlorians were intelligent microscopic life-forms that served as organelles within all living cells, at least within the Star Wars galaxy, existing in a symbiotic relationship with the beings they inhabited and they comprised a collective consciousness among themselves

They allowed for a connection with the pervasive energy field known as the Force and in sufficient numbers, midi-chlorians could allow their symbiont organism (such as myself) to detect the Force, and this connection could be strengthened by quieting one's mind, allowing the midi-chlorians to "speak" to their symbiont and communicate the will of the Force. Actually that was a bit of oversimplification for the process, but basically correct.

Counts as low as 2,000 midi-chlorians per cell provided no sensitivity to the Force and an average Human had less than 2,500 per cell, while a mildly Force-sensitive being had a count in excess of 5,000. Jedi had especially high midi-chlorian counts, and of them, Anakin Skywalker was said to have the highest ever recorded at over 20,000, even higher than the powerful Jedi Master Yoda. As for me, I had a rather average count of midi-chlorians I'd just had a long time to learn how to use them.

Since trying to increase my midi-chorian count was beyond my ability and didn't seem like something I should mess about with as the midi-chlorians might object, and I couldn't count on being around the right kind of star I had to find an alternate energy source to full my ultimate form and its powers. Mere chemical gotten from food would not be anywhere near enough, and while I'd be able to call upon the Force in that body, as the energy field didn't care which body I used, I would need something else to power this ultimate form.

Alas, magic wasn't a possibility as I'd simply never been able to figure out a way to use that kind of energy to power abilities that weren't magical in nature. Sure I could call upon the energy field known as the Force to enhance powers that didn't directly come from the Force, but magic seemed to have a will of its own or at least certain rules that could be bent yet never completely broken.

After getting a certain bonus from Jump Chan I'd begun to research using psychic energy to fuel this new form, but to do that, I would need to become a psyker. All psykers drew their powers from the extradimensional realm known as the Immaterium or the Warp that underlies four-dimensional realspace and is the source of all psychic energy in the universe. Since the Warp would exist in some form wherever you found people, as they generated the energy in the Warp, my ultimate form should have an endless supply of energy, and if there were no people in some dimension I found myself in I just wouldn't use that form.

Psykers, particularly human psykers whose minds are far less disciplined and easily tempted than those the like the Aeldari, were often in danger of possession by the daemonic entities of the Warp, insanity and ultimate corruption by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos.

This wasn't a concern right now, but it would be in the future and that was what made taking in a small fraction of the Emperor's powers so important as it would keep me safe from such threats, at least to an extent. I would still need to resist them by not giving in to the temptations of power that they could offer, but I would be able to call upon the Warp without making a hole in reality or becoming possessed by a demonic creature of some sort.

Since I had a way powering such a mighty form I had to focus on making the correct alterations. They would take time and I'd not be able to perform the changes myself as I'd be in a pod. So I had to ensure that everything was ready before the alterations were started. I should be able to make improvements even once the ultimate form was finished, I would just have to be extremely careful in doing so.

"Gothic there is someone here to see you," Cameron told me over the comm.

I saved my work and headed up to find out whatever it was my cyborg protector and companion required me to deal with. Besides I needed a break.

(Line Break)

**Homeless Shelter. Metropolis.**

"I don't think you ever saw it, but we had a similar set up in Sunnydale," Morgana said to Padme as the two women toured the building that housed the charitable organisation that had been recently set up "That shelter was aimed more towards those who lost loved ones because of vampire and demons attacks".

Padme who had been more concerned with helping the colonies on the Halloween Earth and then with the civilizations of the Halloween Universe hadn't spent much time in the town of Sunnydale as such she didn't have much knowledge of what had gone on there during that Jump.

"I didn't see it" confirmed the former queen and senator "was it as large as this place?".

The charitable organisation they'd set up in this city was much larger than the one Morgana had helped to run during the Buffy Verse Jump, and by the looks of things around here, they'd have to move this operation to an even larger building soon. In fact, Morgana was thinking that it might be better to have a whole set of buildings created just for this operation.

Very likely it would be years before they sent enough men to the DCAU world that had no men as while there were plenty of healthy human males who would happily move dimensions as there was little to keep them in this reality, the locals might object to these men, even those discarded by society, being sent to another world without the public being told.

As such things had to be done secretly and at a slow pace so as not to tip anyone off, any investigator might not understand what was happening here, and could mistakenly believe that the men were getting sent off to serve as slave labour or something like that.

"No this place is much larger," Morgana said.

While they could use magic to expand an internal space without affecting the other dimensions this was another thing the companions had to be careful about as they didn't want to draw more attention to this place.

"Do we have any suitable candidates?" Padme wondered as the two women entered an office that had been set up for those of Gothic's companions who came here to help run things "I've been busy helping the refugees from that destroyed Earth resettle in their new home so I haven't had a chance to go through any of the files you have here".

All of them had been rather busy since arriving in this reality. Those who were not out exploring other dimensions or the vastness of space in this universe had found projects to keep themselves occupied with. This was a nice change of pace after the last Jump which had been rather dull when compared to others. Not that Padme had much to compare it with since she'd only joined the group during Jump 12.

As for the refugees they came from yet another version of the DCAU that had been overrun by world-destroying aliens who had enslaved what was left of mankind on that version of Earth so that the humans could be fed upon by the aliens.

Since the invaders had blotted out the sun and done massive damage to the planet's ecosystem, so much so that a massive terraforming effort would be required to repair it, Gothic had decided to save as many people as they could before destroying that version of Earth.

This might seem rather extreme, but those aliens had already destroyed at least one other civilization before reaching Earth and once done with that planet they would have attempted to do so again. By destroying them along with that world they had hopefully saved future civilizations from facing the same fate in the future.

"Most of the men suitable for relocation to the No-Men Dimension are war veterans and a couple of recently separated men whose wives kicked them out, they had nowhere else to go and so came here," Morgana told her friend "They have some mental problems, but nothing is wrong with their health that we can't easily fix, I think they'd be happier in a world that actually values them".

Padme was surprised.

"We take in men who are married?" she asked.

Morgana passed over a few files.

"We only have a few cases" she explained "These are men who married young and don't know what to do with themselves when their wives kick them out of their homes, or they have lost their jobs, or homes for other reasons. I was shocked by the statistics about suicide rated for men in such situations. They aren't that young now, but we have ways of extending lives and women in the No-Men World can't afford to be too picky".

Padme opened up some other files.

"I see we have some men who left military service and couldn't rejoin society," she said upon reading the files "Some mental issues, but those issues aren't genetic and can be treated".

Morgana agreed.

"Miranda is helping to set things up in the facilitates in that other dimension," the Seer told the other woman "Any men we send will have the best medical treatment we can provide as well as therapy. It's important that they have real lives in that world, and that they be more than just breeding stock".

Morgana had considered that it might be simpler just to rob sperm banks, but the way they dealing with this issue was a better solution in the long run.

"Let's sort through these files" Padme was now saying "I want to send a few men before the week is out as they have been patient enough in that other dimension".

With that, the two women got to work.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Metropolis**

"I didn't think she'd fit in with my other companions," I said to Cameron as we entered the nightclub part of the building "She's not the sociable type and even if she was the other girls don't like her".

Since I'd not known what to do with a version of the former Peacekeeper officer Aeryn Sun who I had captured during a Yautja incursion I'd left her on the Thunderchild knowing that she'd be safely contained and unable to do any harm. A few of my companions had gone to meet the soldier woman and they hadn't left her room in a good mood as such I understood that soon Aeryn Sun would have to leave.

I figured that after giving her some weapons, armour, supplies and something to use as money that I could drop her off at some port out there in the bigger galaxy that was used to having different races visiting, and then I could let Miss Sun go her own way. This was for the best as who joined my companions wasn't a choice I could make alone, the group had to agree to welcome any newcomers or the group would start having problems.

For now, I had something else to deal with. While Lux ran itself, there were rare times when I needed to do something to make sure it kept running, and this was one of them. Apparently some of the locals had barged their way into the building and were demanded to speak with the owner. This building had security, but this wasn't a direct threat.

Before even going anywhere near them I'd gotten the identity of the leader of the small group. In the comic books, the human known as Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, was the leader of the criminal organization called Intergang. This position afforded him vast resources, which he would use to control the underworld. He was also amoral and had no convictions using innocent people for his own means. He got advanced weapons from Darkseid in a deal in which Darkseid got knowledge of the Anti Life Equation in return. In the comics, after his rebirth, he was shown to have become psychopathic and also a cannibal.

Here in this universe Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim was a mobster and owner of the Ace of Clubs after killing its previous owner, Ron Milano, but at this point in the timeline, he was only a thug for the mob and Ace of Clubs owner Ron Milano. I knew this because the Ace of Clubs was one of Lux's rivals in this world, although it really couldn't compare.

He was here with a couple of other men and judging by the baseball bat one of them carried they hadn't come here to check out the competition. They were either going to threaten me into shutting down, demand a share of the profits for letting me operate in their neighbourhood, or they would try to get some protection money from me. Not that they would get anything that would profit them in any way.

Lux came with its own security people who were more than capable of defending the building from crooks, but that wouldn't solve this problem in the long run. As such, I sent them away as Cameron and I would need to deal with the crime boss's underlings.

"Mr Milano..."

I stopped Bruno before he could start making threats on behalf of his employer as I didn't have any need or desire to hear him speak. The man might be wearing a well-tailored suit, I also knew that he was carrying a gun, but while he might be a big deal in the criminal world and a threat to any humans who crossed his path, but to me, he and friends were nothing more than minor irritants, mere bugs to swatted as soon as they annoyed me.

"Bring Bruno down to the lab so I can extract his memories," I said to Cameron "Kill the other two".

While I didn't normally treat human lives so carelessly, these people had come to my home and bothered me, and I felt certain that this city would be a more pleasant place to live without them in it. Cameron didn't care at all, she vaporised the two thugs before they could take any action and she switched the phaser to stun, and fired it again before the last remaining mob guy was able to get his gun out of his suit jacket.

"If you take out the organised crime group in this area another will move in and you'll have to deal with this problem again" Cameron warned me as we headed down to the lab with Bruno getting dragged by her "We need a more permanent solution".

Giving the matter some thought I soon came up with a solution.

"I'll take control of the criminal element in this part of the city" I decided "We can use the robot double that was made for me during the Buffy Verse Jump back when I worked at the school. As long as you keep an eye on the bot he should be able to run the day to day affairs, and with the bot in place, we can make sure there's no drug dealing going on around here".

Soon I expanded upon the idea.

"We can increase security around Lux to ensure that this neighbourhood is as safe and clean as possible" I was now saying "If we can keep it safe and boring we won't draw any attention from the cops or the superheroes who will start popping up over the next decade".

Cameron didn't indicate if she approved or not of this plan, but she did choose to get involved.

"Security is my concern," she said "I'll make the arrangments and make sure things stay nice and peaceful around here. I'll inform you if I need help. Other groups of crooks may try to muscle in on your territory. If that happens I'll need some extra resources".

Setting up a criminal empire held no interest to me, I just wanted to make sure that Lux, and the people in it, were no longer bothered by such scum, and to ensure that I needed to know everything Bruno knew about organised crime around here. Once I had faces and names I could have Cameron vaporise them all so that there were no bodies for the police to find, and then replace the organisation with some natives who could be recruited by the robot me and Cameron.

Once I had downloaded the memories I needed I'd dump Burno off in one of the less pleasant versions of Earth in this part of the multiverse once I was done with him. No quick death for him since he'd bothered me when I should have been working more on my ultimate form.

While entering the lab I spent a moment wondering if I should become a crime lord and take over the underworld in this city. After all, I had a whole decade to fill and it might be amusing, at least for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jump Chain Gothic 14 - Smallville**

**Part 13**

**Lux. Metropolis.**

"So are we getting a new little sister?" I was asked by Jane.

She, Faith and Amy had come to visit me at Lux between scouting missions to other dimensions, and currently, I was taking a break from my research into my ultimate form so that I could work on other things for a while, such as finding potential future companions. This involved me sitting in my study, that I'd styled to look like Lex Luthor's office at his castle in Smallville, while going over the files I had on DC characters.

Before starting this I'd already checked up on the other projects and they were all going well. The first men had sent to that version of DCAU that didn't have any, the refugees from that version of the DCAU that had been conquered by the shape-shifting aliens were settling a new world rather well, and Cameron had put the bot version of me in charge of the local group of organised criminals without any problems. As for the Justice League, I'd allied with some tech exchange and support, they weren't bothering my group and had everything handled on their end.

"I'm giving it some thought" I replied, "I've already made contact with a suitable subject, and I'm considering taking things further".

On the screen of the powerful computer that I was using to look through the files, there was some biographical data and photos of one Chole Sullivan who was important to the future of this world, or at least she would have been if I'd not selected this world for a Jump, now that I'd interfered with events the path of her life wasn't so certain.

I'd been checking out a wide range of what most people would consider fictional characters, who could be found here within the DC multiverse, the problem with recruiting them was that those who weren't crooks, and therefore could never be trusted, tended to have commitments, such as family, friends and a double identity as a superhero. These lives weren't something they could simply leave behind.

However, Chole Sullivan was different. She had family, but in the show, she never seemed that close to anyone other than her cousin Lois Lane, and for complex reasons, she couldn't be with her mother. Sure she had Pete Ross and Clark Kent as friends, but if the show, at least the first few seasons, were anything to go by she'd very quickly become attached to anyone who showed her attention. This suggested that she was lacking in any real attachments outside of those she worked with at the school paper.

She pinned for Clark Kent, who didn't know what a good thing he could have with Chole if stopped sniffing around Lana Lang, but his loss could be my gain. Young Miss Sullivan could be drawn away from Clark and towards me as Jack Smith/Jax-Om, and when I felt she was ready I could tell her the truth about me as well as all about Jump Chain.

"Does she have any powers?" Faith inquired.

Rather than reply verbally right away I highlighted the relevant information. Sometime before actually moving to Smallville, Chloe and Mother were exposed to meteor rock radiation and Chloe suffered a mutation that remained latent until it manifested as healing tears when Chloe was about twenty years old

In the show, Chloe used her powers for the first time at Reeves Dam, when she healed her cousin Lois Lane. Lois was bleeding severely from a deep stab wound, an injury that killed her, and after Chloe started crying, a tear fell on Lois and she was resurrected. However, Chloe herself was rendered unconscious, to such a degree that the staff at Smallville Medical Center pronounced her dead. Her powers further manifested by reviving her three hours later in full health.

For some reason, this power left her as otherwise she would have used to restore her husband Jimmy Oslen (the older brother of the more well known Oslen photographer at the Daily Planet) that could have something to do with her possession by Brainiac.

Not that this mattered much. If I did recruit her into my group I would be able to give her all sorts of powers if so desired them. I could give her magic, or evolve her already powerful mind to a whole new level.

"Her healing powers are interesting, but they aren't why I'd like to have her as a companion," I said to the girls.

During the seasons of the show, Chloe developed an amazing set of research and computer skills that allowed her to get just about any piece of information that she or her friends needed. She would be able to download satellite images, hack cellular phone records and access old newspaper archive.

Already she was highly skilled in using the Internet and other online databases that contained any information she wanted. And not only could she find needed information she would learn to create and forge information records. When Kara Kent came to Smallville, Chloe generated a detailed back story for her based on growing up in Minnesota for 19 years until Kara tracked down her blood relative, Clark Kent.

In this timeline, I'd done that for the Supergirl of this world since I'd gotten Kara out of her ship years earlier than in the show, but that didn't make Chole's achievements any less impressive since she would have been working with much less advanced technology, and she didn't have an AI. It would be interesting to see what she could do with much more advanced technology.

"So do you approve of her?" I asked the girls.

No one could join my growing gang of companions without the approval of the whole group, and this was why I'd sent a certain Peacekeeper Officer away, so I would need to run this by all of my companions at some point, but since Chole would be most suited to joining the group called the Daughters of Gothic, I would need to check in with Dawn and Violet before long. But there was no rush since I was only scouting Chole out at this point.

"She seems nice" was all Jane had to say on the subject.

Faith just shrugged.

"A new little sister would be nice" Amy stated.

For now, that would be enough approval.

"Well it will be some time before I induct her into the group in any formal way as I don't need a high school student following me around the multiverse," I said, "and she won't graduate for a few years so you'll have plenty of time to get to know her".

I intended to make contact with the young human female again soon, but before that, I had an errand that I needed to go run.

"You girls go amuse yourselves I need to go pick something up," I told them.

It wouldn't take long, but it would involve a quick trip to China.

(Line Break)

**Temple. China.**

The Stones of Power, also known as the Stones of Knowledge or simply the Elements, were three Kryptonian crystals that were supposed to contain all the knowledge of the 28 galaxies. Their power was well-known on Earth and they were sought out by many occultists and practitioners of magic despite the fact that they weren't magical items.

Years before the destruction of Krypton, the stones were created by Jor-El, alongside the Orb (an item which could unleash clones of Kryptonian soldiers that I would seek out one day) under orders from the Ruling Council. Their purpose was to supply the Kryptonian clones on Earth, with all Kryptonian knowledge. The stones were sent by a portal to Earth's past somehow and were hidden at different points on the planet. Waiting for someone to find and unite them. Over time Humanity learned of these "stones of power", and many families spending centuries searching for them.

A common feat among the crystals was the power of energy transference: The Crystal of Fire could restore Kryptonian powers to Clark, the Crystal of Water could transfer the souls of two persons and the Crystal of Air could permanently remove the Spirit of Countess Margarete Isobel Thoreaux from Lana Lang after the crystal was stained with the blood of Genevieve Teague.

If two of the stones were combined on the Kawatche Caves altar, a Kryptonian beacon would be emitted which would reveal the location of the third Stone. In the show, it somehow turned Lionel Luthor into a Kryptonian vessel for Jor-El. Later when Clark Kent finally united all three stones on the Kawatche Caves altar, the crystals transformed into the Crystal of Knowledge, which was capable of creating the Fortress of Solitude.

The Crystal of Air, the one I'd come to this place in order to acquire, was hidden in Shanghai, East China on this version of Earth by a Kryptonian a century or more prior to Clark Kent's arrival in Smallville.

In the show, the Crystal of Air was discovered using an ancient manuscript purchased by Lex Luthor, who eventually learned that the manuscript contained a hidden map. Along with Jason Teague, Lex travelled to a temple in Shanghai, but he and Jason were taken into custody, and then tortured by Chinese officers for some reason or another.

When Clark and Lana followed them to Shanghai, Lana was captured and tortured as well, causing Isobel to possess her once again. Isobel incapacitated Clark long enough to find the Crystal of Air. Clark later battled Isobel, but in the process, they lost track of the Crystal of Air, but Jason was able to pocket it unnoticed and mail it to himself from Shanghai to Smallville where he showed Lana that he had it. Before long Lana staged a break-in at their apartment above The Talon, leading Jason to believe that Lionel Luthor had stolen the Crystal of Air.

Later, Jason and his mother Genevieve Teague kidnapped both Lex and Lionel so as to torture them in an attempt to get back the crystal that they thought Lionel had stolen from them. Lionel lied and told them that he gave it to Lana, so Genevieve confronted Lana and demanded the stone. They struggled, and when Genevieve began to strangle Lana, Isobel emerged once more and used the Crystal of Air to stab Genevieve in the chest, killing her. Because she had stained the crystal with human blood, Isobel retreated and the Mark of Transference disappeared from Lana's back.

Lana entrusted the "murder weapon" to Clark for safekeeping, and Clark took the Crystal of Air to the Kawatche Caves where he united it with the Crystal of Fire. Once united, the two crystals revealed to Clark the location of the Crystal of Water. However, because the Crystal of Air was stained with human blood, this resulted in another meteor shower headings towards Earth, particularly Smallville. (Presumably, the blood on the crystal "activated" it as a beacon to other Kryptonian artefacts, waking the Black Ship and the Disciples of Zod) Or perhaps the in the Fortress had been active at the time it could have somehow diverted the shower.

Not that it mattered in this timeline as I'd destroyed the Black Ship and all the space debris with it so as to remove any risk of having the Disciples of Zod and Brainiac set lose here. However, that wasn't all that needed to be done to ensure a better future for this world. In the wrong hands, these stones could lead to a human acquiring far more power and knowledge than they'd be able to handle.

As such, I planned for a while to acquire at least one of the stones and to hide it away until Clark was ready for them. In time he would find the caves and open the chamber once he'd found one of the stones, and when that happened I would return the stone I had to him, after that if needs be we would go and locate the third, and then he could make the Fortress. I might find one of the others in time, but that didn't matter right now.

After wandering around the temple for a while I found the spot my probes had been able to narrow done for me, and then I dug up the Stone of Air that was hidden inside a statue. Before any of the locals could object to this I opened up a portal and headed back to Lux. This stone was going right in my vault.

(Line Break)

**Coffee Shop. Smallville. **

"I see Clark is playing his role of Emotional Tampon well" I commented.

After a quick trip to China to recover one of the Stones of Power, for safekeeping as I didn't intend to use it for my own benefit, I'd come to Smallville to track down Chole Sullivan and before long we'd come to the local hangout/coffee ship because that was what teenagers did in this town. Not that there was much else for them to do around here.

"Jack!" protested Chole, who clearly didn't like hearing me talk about any kind of tampons "I don't even know what that means!".

Clark and Lana were deep in conversation on the other side of the shop, and this was just after Whitney, Lana's jock boyfriend, had left. No doubt the football player had done or said something to upset his girlfriend and now Clark was providing his love interest with a shoulder to cry on. Not literally, but it wasn't that far off.

"Emotional Tampons are men who are emotionally available when so many other men are emotionally unavailable" I explained to Chole "Guys like Clark find themselves thrown into the role by the women they care about. This especially happens when a guy is trying to become more than friends with a girl who has him locked down in the dreaded friend-zone".

The sad thing is that these men usually aren't aware, or are in denial about, their doomed state and think that being friends will lead to more, but it seldom does and usually ends up with many nights of listening to her complain about the no-good guys she keeps seeing. They waste all that time trying to make her feel better after her heart has been broken again and again with hopes that their loyalty and compassion would be repaid in the near future.

Which of course rarely ever happens as after she has used her Emotional Tampon and is once again feeling better, she'll move on to another douchebag or go back to her current douchebag. As for the tampon, who is still emotionally available, they just end up feeling underappreciated.

In my experience, these men tend to suffer from lack of self-esteem and confidence. Odd for a guy like Clark who might as well be a god, but here he was getting used by Laaa. Like other Emotional Tampons, he felt responsible for other people who should be responsible for themselves. Which described Clark Kent very well.

"I don't think Lana is using Clark" Chole protested.

She wasn't doing it on purpose I figured. Lana was simply overly emotional due to all the bad things that had happened in her life, and as such, she needed a lot of support. Clark was just the poor sap who ended up carrying this burden. He'd be a much happier person if Lana were to leave or if she would wake up, dump the jock and date someone who could actually provide her with the support she clearly needed from a partner. She shouldn't date Clark it wouldn't end well,

Unlike most men in his situation Clark would end up dating Lana, or at least that would have been how things worked out in the original timeline, but Emotional Tampons rarely got the girl in the end, fiction lied about that and led to nice guys thinking that they were just patient enough they'd finally get the girl. Of course, this rarely happened and no woman was worth the emasculation.

"Maybe not on purpose, but their relationship is hardly a two-way street" I pointed out "Clark is putting in a lot of work, and getting nothing in return".

Chole gave me a look that let me know that she was thinking about what I had just said.

"So you think that relationships require both the girl and the guy to offer something to other?" she asked, "You make it sound like a business deal".

I did, and that was how it worked with my companions. They followed my orders and helped me run my projects, and in exchange, they got to explore dimensions, gain powers, and live the kind of lives most people could only dream about.

"When one person gains and the other person gives without getting anything back then its not a relationship at all" I answered, "That's having a parasite".

Chole might not totally agree with me, but she didn't feel the need to debate the issue any further, and I figured that it was time to change the subject.

"So anything going on with you?" I enquired.

Chole talked about her work at the school paper, an activity that seemed to take up most of her time. As hoped she mentioned about a lack of a date for some sort of school dance. Since I wanted to groom her as a future companion I jumped on the chance to ask her out, and when she accepted I began to make plans. I'd show her some of what I had to offer by taking her shopping for a dress and new shoes as well.

If she didn't mind when I decided what she would wear I would know that she would submit to me in other ways in the future. I would of course pay for everything, and if she accepted this as well I figured that could have a future together,

(Line Break)

**Hideout. No-Men DCAU.**

"So did you know that I was at Wayne Manor?" I asked of my captors, "or did you just have a case of good timing?".

It had all happened rather quickly, I'd been delivering some of the men who'd been selected to be sent to this world, Padme and Morgana had worked hard to find suitable people, and while I'd been meeting with Barbara Gordon, who was hosting the men at Wayne Manor, a group of female crooks had broken in.

If I'd so wished I could have driven them away or destroyed them all, instead I'd decided on the spot to let them take me in order to find out not only what they had planned, but also how they'd bypassed all the security around Wayne Manor. That could not have been easy given how paranoid Batman had been during his life.

This had led to me ending up tied to a chair in what I guessed to be one of the Joker's old hideouts, it was overly colourful and decorated in a way that offended my taste, and this made sense since Harley Quinn had been involved in the operation. Even if she hadn't been standing in front of me I would have figured it out.

"Let's just say that a certain kitty kat told us" replied Quinn.

Which meant that the Selena Kyle of this world must have found out about what was going on at Wayne Manor. This didn't surprise me at all since she was now for sometimes allying with the heroes and also for serving her own needs. Catwoman wasn't here so I figured that she was with one of the other guys who they'd grabbed.

The other woman in the room with us was Poison Ivy, an ecoterrorist, and I had to wonder if she got up to much these days as with a greatly reduced population and less demand for food, wood and so on, humans couldn't be wreaking the environment like they normally were. But no doubt she'd gotten involved this crime for some reason that would benefit her goals, even if it was just to make money.

"So what's the plan?" I asked the Joker's sidekick "Planning on keeping us for yourselves or will you be selling us off?".

There had to be many powerful women out there who'd pay handsomely to possess one of the few men in the world. They could keep as a slave of sorts, or sell his little swimmers off so as to make a lot of money.

"We plan on keeping ya here for a before selling ya off" Quinn let me know.

For reasons I'd never truly understand villains across all existences simply couldn't resist telling people about their evil plans regardless of how stupid it was to do that. But I couldn't dwell on that for long as Harley came over to me, giggled, and sat astride my lap as she grabbed onto my shoulders. She then grabbed my face and kissed me hard and passionately whilst doing her best to drive her crotch into my groin.

"Mista J would be so mad at yooooou..." Harley said between some more giggles, "he didn't like no one touching me".

She giggled a lot more as she began wrapping her legs around my waist, and spent her time dry humping me. I was dressed in casual clothing so I could feel her through my clothes, and she felt good.

"You're a twisted little harlot aren't you?" I said.

To my surprise, it was Ivy who burst out laughing upon hearing that. Harley turned to face the plant lady and stuck her tongue out at her friend in a brattish display. Then Harley stood up and stretched before leaning in close so that her breasts were all up in my face.

"Hey, stud my eyes are all the way up here!" she said.

Another man in my situation might be scared at this point, but I was in complete control here. I could switch forms, break my bindings, and kill both of these women in a blur of motion if I chose. Or I could just use my mental powers. Heck, I was strong enough as a human to break my way out. This meant I had no reason to panic and could enjoy myself.

"No offence to your eyes" I replied, "But the view down here is better, although it could be even better".

Miss Quinn was not offended. If anything she seemed happy.

"Well if you want to see them so badly!" she said while standing up straight again and revealing her breasts before bending over so that they were next to my face "There you go!".

Her breast were simply amazing, and I felt so glad that I'd decided to let the bad girls abduct me.

I did react a little in what could be considered fear when she suddenly she pulled out a knife and grabbed me by the shirt pulling me closer to her, but I was in no real danger. She reached behind me and cut the tape that had been binding my hands together.

"You can touch, just don't run or Ivy will stop you" Harley threated.

Her friend glared at me, however, I didn't see much of that as the crazy bitch was soon straddling me as she had been before.

"Somebodies more than a little excited!" she said with a grin as she began to grind herself against my crotch "and it's not so little if you know what I mean".

She leaned in and gave me another kiss while she rubbed her hands down my chest. When they reached my belt she stood up again so that she could undo the belt, pull down my trousers and then remove my black boxer shorts, and once she did that she spent some time simply staring at my erection.

"Wow, you are a big boy aren't you" the insane bitch praised "I'd forgotten how large they can get".

She kneeled down and began to lick my cock, teasing the tip of it with her tongue to start with. I then gasped in pleasure when suddenly her whole mouth was around my cock and she began rather expertly sucking me off.

After far too little time spent doing that she got up once again and started to remove her leather shorts. She was not wearing any underwear and she'd styled her public hair into what I assumed to be a smile.

Before I could look more she lowered herself on to my cock. She felt so warm while pressed into me and when she started to ride my cock she did so frantically. It was a pity that I couldn't take her as a companion. Alas, she was too unstable and given her track record, no one in my group would ever trust her. Sure I had perks to ensure loyalty to me, but since Harley was so unpredictable the perk might not make her manageable.

On the subject of unpredictability, she suddenly stopped and lifted herself off of me before she turned around and bent over giving me an incredible view of her ass and pussy before she lowered herself on to my cock again. She leaned her head back putting it on my shoulder and from this angle I could see her amazing breasts bouncing up and down as she moved. I reached around her and grabbed them squeezing them in his hands.

"Don't be shy" she encouraged "Give them a good playing with, the girls have missed man hands".

As I did my best to enjoy her breasts she began riding me some more. Soon she was screaming out hysterically as she rode me faster and faster. Before long I could feel that I was about to cum and that she was getting close as well. Her moans were getting louder and louder, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on so I risked using my powers to make her cum bu increasing the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Then when I felt myself about to finish I let go and she slowed her pace as I shot my load inside her.

Once I went soft inside her she sat there for a moment before she pulled herself off of me and grabbed her clothes.

"Thanks for that stud!" she said before leaving.

I looked over at Ivy.

"Would you like a turn" I offered "I should be ready to go again soon".

I was really enjoying myself right now as both of the women here were sexy as hell and wanted me, even if Ivy was placing it cool, and while they were still psychotic criminals who had done horrible things in the past, right now I just didn't care.

Such concerns went totally out the window as soon as Ivy's green outfit, that some resembled a one-piece bathing suit, suddenly fell to the floor and all I could do was stare at her amazing body as she went and sat down on the nearby bed.

"Go stud show her the same good time you showed me!" Harley said as she re-entered the room, carrying a bottle of some drink "If you do a great job maybe we'll put on a show for you later".

As I moved over to the bed Harley Quinn went and sat down on the chair I'd just vacated and she seemed much more interested in watching than Ivy had. I didn't think that even for these two that something like this was normal, but since I would the first man they'd seen in the flesh since the plague had run its course, I could understand them going a bit wild. As for me well I might not get another chance to do both of these women in one evening even with access to the entire DC multiverse.

"I normally don't care much for men" admitted Ivy "But it has been a while and all gardeners need seed".

Rather than reply to that I leaned in and kissed her lips before working my way down her neck I remembered at this point that her lips were dangerous, but nothing happened so I figured that the deadly lips were something she could control.

She seemed to enjoy the attention as I gave her breasts some licks and kisses as I worked my way down between her legs. I did my best to massage her clit and as I did I could hear her moaning and this let me know that my foreplay was going well.

Ivy actually screamed as my tongue explored her pussy making her more than wet enough for what would happen next. Still, I didn't stop licking her out right away as I hadn't fully recovered yet, and she had a strange taste that I figured was somewhat like mint, only it had some fruitiness to it as well.

"You should ride him" the clown girl who was watching us encouraged "We don't want to tire him out too much".

I glanced over at Harley who was still sitting in the chair and now a hand down her shorts. She was openly pleasuring herself while watching her best friend crawl on top of me. When I stopped looking at Quinn I focused on Ivy who now had her green cunt hovering over my cock. She was making me wait for a little, trying to show who she thought was in control here, before she finally lowered herself on to me. Her cunt felt normal enough considering that she was partly a plant, that part of her was all animal at least in the way it felt.

"Hey Ivy imagine if we both got pregnant after this," said the crazy bitch in the room.

That simply wasn't possible as I used very effective birth control as for the woman sitting on me she didn't reply to this. Instead, she began to bob up and down, her pussy doing its best to milk my cock, and I knew that I wouldn't last long so I simply laid back and let the supervillainess do all the work while trying not to cum too quickly.

She rode me until I was too flaccid to stay inside her, and once she was done, she got up off me and went to get some of Harley's drink. This was when I made my move. I brought the 29th phaser out of the Asgardian Armoury attachment to the Cosmic Warehouse.

Once I had stunned both women, acting before they could do anything about it, I got dressed and used the door to this room to access the Cosmic Warehouse so that I could grab a few things. I needed something to take a DNA sample from both women as they were interesting people and they would have interesting genes.

After that, I went about liberating the other men who'd been brought here against their will by different female crooks. Since I could move so fast that anyone seeing me would only make out a blur, if that, and because I had a phaser, it wasn't much work to disable all the female baddies and then to collect some DNA. It helped that they were all rather distracted.

I took down Catwoman, the professional stuntwoman Roxanne Sutton who later became the thrill-seeking criminal Roxy Rocket, as well as some other crooks, before opening a portal back to Wayne Manor for the guys, all of whom seemed to be in one piece.

The last thing I needed to do now before heading home for some well-deserved rest was to contact the all-female Justice League of this world so that they could come here to collect all the villans. Then I could go get some sleep.


End file.
